Protect and Serve
by DONOVAN94
Summary: A Gargoyle only mates for life when they find their Soulmate. To live a life without one is an empty existence. Once a Soulmate is found, the two are bound as one, now and forever. In a case most unusual, Goliath was the only one of his generation to never discover that one being to make him whole. But now, after a thousand years of searching, he believes he has finally found her.
1. Book One: Stone Awakened - Prologue

**Welcome readers. I've been wanting to write this story for literally years, but have finally mustered the courage to give to you all this project which is very dear to my heart. I've always wanted to write a variation of the Goliath/Elisa romance, but could never figure out how I wanted to frame it. Until now. I will not be writing out the whole series word for word. For that, you can watch the original. Instead, imagine this piece containing five or six romantic novelisations of a movie adaptation of the series. That's the best I can describe the format this will take. There will be AU artistic licence taken in order to give this my own flair. Some characters and scenarios will be expanded upon or given more focus, to which I hope people will enjoy.**

 **A special thank you to iloveDracoDH for helping me with motivation and typos.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gargoyles and all its characters belong to Disney/Greg Weisman**

* * *

~ Protect And Serve ~

by DONOVAN94

~Book One - Stone Awakened~

* * *

Prologue

 _Scotland, 938 A.D. Castle Wyvern_

The spring night was mild for that time of year. A thin layer of cloud blanketed the sky to hold in the warmth of the world. The moon, fully round, pierced through the thin shroud with its bright glare. In its light, the frost that covered the earth beyond the castle walls glittered like an array of twinkling diamonds. It was peaceful beyond, where not a creature stirred; no wolf sang its lonely songs, no bear would shuffle in the undergrowth of the forests, all the birds were tucked in their nests. The screech of banshees were silent, the kelpies stirred not in their watery depths, and the dragons slept on atop their hoards of gold.

The Clan leader walked the ramparts of the castle, his gaze searching out over the sea far below the cliff on which the castle was perched. It had been many a night since things were this calm, he realised. It was a welcome change. There would be no attacks tonight. In either case, patrols would continue as normal. Though there were some gripes amongst the human soldiers about leaving their safety in the hands of Gargoyles, the prince squashed those murmurings. The Clan leader appreciated the support. The royal family had always been good friends with the Wyvern Clan ever since the pact had been sworn that they would build their castle atop their ancestral home cliffs. A Gargoyle could no more stop protecting the castle than breathe the air, after all. Whether some milk-drinkers liked it or not, the Gargoyle clan belonged here.

Fires burned bright in their braziers, human sentries huddled round to try and warm their shivering hands. The Clan Leader ignored them, for the cold could not pierce his thick hide the same as theirs. Past the stables he went, offering a gentle pat to the beasts of burden that neighed softly at him as he passed. Behind the stables stood an archway in the stone, thick old double doors made of stone. The Clan Leader wrenched one open, using his Gargoyle strength to move them the way no human possibly could. A dark abyss greeted him, and he folded his wings over his chest to keep them from brushing the walls of the tight tunnel. Down a set of steps he descended, deep into the earth. Moonlight could not find its way down here, and instead, torches illuminated the end of the climb down. Another archway, this one in stone as old as the cliffs themselves, letters in an ancient tongue even the Gargoyles had forgotten carved above the entryway.

Stepping through, a shiver of the slightest magic swept over the Clan Leader, enough to make his wings twitch. A spell of protection, ancient as the Rookery itself, permitting only the blood of the clan to enter here. It was the one place the humans could never come, one last sanctuary.

The Rookery was a large rocky cavern, the stalagmites and stalactites coated with glowing green moss that offered a soft illumination and might offer some nutritional food to any hatchlings nested within. But the females of the clan were not due to lay their next eggs for another year or more yet. The last batch of hatchlings were only just old enough to leave the Rookery completely, having now outgrown their nursery.

They were all gathered now, just over a dozen of them, the hatchlings that had survived to reach their adolescence at last. They were a cluster of noisy babbling wings, all the different colours of the rainbow. Upon his entry into their sanctum, the younglings all hushed out of respect for their leader. He smirked. He'd only inherited the position of Clan Leader two winters past, but it still felt newly gratifying to experience the reverence the position granted him. With the eyes of the younglings watching him avidly, he made his way across the Rookery towards his mate, who had rounded up all the younglings here as he'd asked, though she had evidently had trouble keeping them under control.

As they met, he immediately took her into his arms, running his talons through her short, raven hair. To hold her so close, bodies pressed together, his core felt at piece as their hearts became one. All he could feel in that moment was her love and contentment, as surely as she could feel his own. Before he released her, he gave her a throaty rumble. Her webbed ears wiggled, as they always did when she might've blushed if she were human.

As one, they turned towards the clan's children. It was time. Though twenty years old in human years, a Gargoyle's slowed aging meant they were half that number in terms of their development. About to leave their childhood behind in order to undertake the change to adulthood, the most important lesson of their lives was about to be imparted to them. And this was _his_ first time, on his turn as Clan-Leader, that he could teach this very lesson.

"Gather round, youngen's," he beckoned them. The children dared to inch closer, mesmerised by his mere presence yet cautious for fear of trespassing some unknown boundary. They all seemed to huddle behind one of their number. A big lad, even for one his age, with a broad structure that promised of an impressive build. Indeed, the Clan Leader thought, if how large he was now was any indication, he would surely grow to be the biggest Gargoyle the Clan had ever seen.

"As Clan Leader and Clan Mother," his mate said with a warm smile, "It is our duty to teach you all that you will need to know for when you come of age."

"Aye. And there be none ye will learn that'll be more important than the most sacred of Gargoyle rites: The Soulmate." He watched as the children all glanced at one another, puzzled. "Now, ye all know that unlike the humans we share our home with, we do not have families and we do not have names. We are Clan. And you are children to all the Clan, and we all raise you as devotedly as a human raises a pup of their own blood."

"Though we have no family of blood to hold above the Clan, there is one bond we keep, one you will learn to hold so dear to your heart it will be worth more than your own life."

"A Gargoyle mates for life. It is a commitment, a promise, an unbreakable binding that seals two Gargoyles together as one, forever. But it be not with just _any_ Gargoyle ye can mate with." He could feel his mate's excitement beside him, a flutter inside that did not come from his own being. He looked down at his side and took her talons in his. "A Soulmate is _the one!_ You'll find them when yer heart beats for them alone, when it feels like the earth and the stars revolve around them."

The obsidian eyes he adored so much glittered in the magical green glow of the moss around them. His beloved smiled so deeply, he thought he would be lost in her forever. But the spell was broken when a little voice asked loudly: "But how do we find them?"

"Are ye not surrounded by yer Rookery Siblings, lad?" The Clan Leader smirked, gesturing to the other younglings around the small blue boy. "As ye grow up, look to each other. Ye'll learn aboot one another, and ye'll find that someone yer were meant for."

"Do we have to?" whined a black haired lad with a long thin face, casting sideways glances at each of his Rookery Siblings as if they were all beneath him.

"Of course!" the Clan Mother huffed in slight outrage at such a question. "Finding a Soulmate is to find the one that will make you happy for all of your days. They shall be yours for eternity, and you will be theirs, to protect and serve. To be without a Soulmate is to live an empty existence, void of true love. There is no worse a fate."

"But…" a small lass at the front, her hair a fiery, wild red, looked up at her elders, fear in her eyes. "But what if we _cannot_ find them?"

"Dunne worry aboot that, lass," the Clan Leader chuckled gently. "A Gargoyle has never been without a mate. It's the natural order of things."

* * *

 _He_ was perhaps forty in human years when they gave him his name. _Goliath._ For he had grown strong and mighty into adulthood, and he'd trained and worked all that time to earn his status as the clan's best warrior. At first, he had rebelled against the idea, for Gargoyles did not see the point of names. But his mentor and Clan Leader had encouraged him to accept the moniker of respect. And so it made him an oddity amongst the clan, the only named Gargoyle, _Goliath_.

But that was not the only oddity.

Ever since that night when he and his Rookery Siblings had last seen their nursery, he had taken to heart the teachings of the Clan Leader and his mate. He had looked to each of his Rookery Sisters, had grown fond of them all, and eagerly awaited discovering which one of them would be the one for him. Yet the phenomenon was not as eager to find him as he was to find it, however. That had not bothered him to begin with. Perhaps he was still too young, or perhaps it was something that needed to be initiated by his partner. In either case, he had plenty of time, he'd told himself.

And yet, as the years passed, all of his Rookery Siblings began to pair off, one by one. They each began to find their Soulmates amongst each other, or in some rare cases, they found it in the generation before them. Each time, Goliath noted the change that occurred. The pair would gravitate towards one another, as if pulled together by some invisible force, as if they could not bare to be parted. Such happiness would shine in their eyes, the pair would seem to be eclipsed by joy. The rest of the world was insignificant, so long as they held each other in their arms. Goliath watched on, unsure how to feel. He watched as all those he knew and loved began to find the one that made them complete and moved on to the next part of their lives together. Whilst he was left behind.

He grew desperate as time went on. He even searched amongst the next batch of adolescents that had been in the Rookery after his generation. But nothing. Not once did his heart stir, never could he hear the echo of another's love inside himself, never did he feel as if he'd _found her!_ A yawning pit began to open inside of him, an unfathomable loneliness as he began to wonder if there was something _wrong_ with him. His Clan-Leader had said that all Gargoyles found their Soulmate, that it was the natural way of things. Did that mean that if a Gargoyle couldn't, he was _unnatural?_

After a time, the elders began to notice as well. He was the only one in the clan without a mate. Whispers must've started, though he did not hear any directly to his face. He knew his mentor must surely have protected him from the worst of it. If others thought there was something wrong with him, they might order his position as Second-In-Command be given to someone else. After all, the Second might one day lead the Clan into the future, but a Gargoyle without a mate? The Clan would need a Clan-Mother alongside him. If he had no one, what future could he possibly offer? But the politics didn't matter to Goliath, not as much as it should have. He only cared about this hole inside himself, this desperate ache in his heart, a yearning to feel the love that everyone else in the Clan had, except himself.

In his eyes, when his resentment got the best of him for a moment, he thought they all took it for granted. They did not know what it was to be alone.

All that is… except for one.

They had grown up together as the best of friends. She was almost as good of a warrior as he was. Her strength was surprising for one of her small size, but what she lacked in stature, she made up for in skill and a fiery passion that would terrorise the fiercest demons. And through his lonely years, she was the only one who was there by his side, reassuring him, and he began to realise that it was because she knew exactly what it felt like. He had been surprised when no other male had come for her, had declared them one, now and forever. And when she watched other couples glide past them on their mating flights, he recognised that same secret disappointment he often felt in himself.

Desperately, he tried to push himself to bond with her, that perhaps they were simply late bloomers. But nothing. She was not the one, and he knew that even when she wanted him to be hers, she could not move her own heart to form the bond.

A decision laid before them both. To either carry on their lives, endlessly searching for that someone, that key to eternal happiness, that Goliath wasn't even sure existed? Or…

It was she who first suggested the arrangement. When they were out on patrol, alone, on the stroke of the witching hour. It was clear that they would not find their Soulmates, she'd said, that fate had dealt them a cruel hand, but they not need accept it. What if they joined together, told the Clan they were merely late in forming the bond, and just simply held onto each other, ensuring neither of them would be lonely in the long years to come. But what if one of them did eventually find their Soulmate, he had asked. She had tried to hide her hurt, but had said that should that happen, she would not hold him accountable to her. They were not real Soulmates, so it would not crush their hearts so utterly to walk away from this arrangement.

The choice hadn't seemed that difficult at the time. A potential lifetime of loneliness, or a relationship forged on trust and a compassionate act to comfort and care for one another? He had accepted. And though it had at first felt strange, the pair of them had built their love, for Goliath would never deny that he did grow to feel something for his fiery-haired angel of the night. And the clan accepted their lie with ease, and all was made well.

But no one had told him how even love for someone other than a Soulmate could hurt like a thousand hooks pulling him apart in all directions. For all the clan had wanted for him had come true and more. He would become the most respected amongst his kind, would become a Leader destined for legend. He would have the love and loyalty of all the clan, and a mate to be proud of by his side. And perhaps he had grown arrogant, had thought that nothing could fell him now that he had peace. For perhaps it was that hubris that had brought the doom he could never have imagined upon his clan, and the curse that would seal his fate…


	2. The Eyrie Building

_Somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond  
any experience, your eyes have their silence ~ verse 1, lines 1&2, E.E Cummings_

* * *

Chapter One ~ The Eyrie Building

 _New York City, October 4th 1994_

"Look, I didn't do nothin'!" the kid whined, scuffing his dirty sneakers on the pavement.

Elisa sighed tiredly. "Really, Nicholas? Because I heard you've been hanging around with Carl and Bobby Thistle lately. What's a kid like you doing with thugs like that?"

"It's _Nick_!" he griped. "And they're my friends. What, it against the law to hang out with people I like, cop?"

Deep breath in, slow breath out. Nicholas was just being difficult for the sake of it, she told herself, because he knew she would go easy on him. She couldn't help it. Nicholas Porter was a good kid, he just wanted to feel accepted when life at home wasn't so great. Unfortunately, that naïve desire meant he mixed with the wrong crowd on the streets. For the past eighteen months, Elisa had tried to help keep the kid under her wing, tried to steer him back towards the right path. He was smart, knew his way around any tech and knew a few people – _decent_ people – who knew all the business of the streets. The kid was well connected, and he was smart. Elisa had tried to keep him in school, tried to sign him up with youth centres, but Nicholas just got pulled back out to the streets all over again in some way or another.

The boy sullenly pouted at the floor, and Elisa tried a different tactic. "Nichol– _Nick_ … Was it your dad again?" she asked softly.

Nicholas' shoulders slumped. He ran a hand through his shoulder-length brown hair. "Yeah... and no. Got in a fight at school. I just… I just don't wanna face him. I'll go back when he's asleep. Better that way."

"You don't think he's worried you didn't come home?"

"Maybe. If he wasn't such a hardass– oops, sorry."

Elisa couldn't stop herself from grinning, amused. Nicholas liked to put on the tough-street-kid act yet was appalled about swearing in front of a lady. "And what about your sister? Bobby, isn't it?"

"She's just a little kid, don't worry about nothin'." He shrugged with a fond smile. He paused, again scraping his old and tatty sneakers on the sidewalk. "Look, Miss Maza, I was just hanging out with some guys. My friend Kenny introduced me, they thought I was cool. I didn't mean anything by it."

A part of Elisa could understand where Nicholas was coming from. He was just a kid that was ignored at home unless he messed up, which usually resulted in his dad being hard on him. When he was on the street, Nicholas felt like he was a grown up, and that some people might think he was important. But if thugs like Carl and Bobby Thistle were starting to hang around him, then Nicholas' future wasn't looking so bright anymore. The Thistle brothers were common thieves and thugs, and Elisa would've loved dragging them kicking and screaming into jail, but they were under the protection of Tony Dracon's Gang. Which meant they might one day drag Nicholas into it as well to become more cannon fodder. Elisa's jaw clenched at the mere thought of that slimy smirking weasel getting within ten feet of the boy.

"Nick, I just want you to be aware that guys like the Thistle brothers aren't the kind of people you wanna hang around with. I don't wanna have to be hauling you into the station some day because you're the latest kid they've hoodwinked."

He looked guiltily at the floor. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, just do me a favour and stay off the streets for at least a week this time?" Some little voice in the back of her mind sounded like her mother, cooing at how good she was with kids, and wasn't it a shame she didn't have any yet. Elisa pushed the thought aside. Opening the door to her classic red Cheverolet Bel Air, she beckoned him in. "Come on. How about I buy you dinner on the drive home? I know where to find the best Taco Van in the city."

Nicholas grinned up at her. A real smile that reminded her he was just a thirteen-year-old kid, not a common punk. He was about to climb in eagerly, when the radio suddenly blared to life. _'Calling all units! Calling all units!'_ said the voice of Captain Chavez. _'We've got an incident at the Eyrie Building. Debris falling into the street. Ambulance and firefighters are on their way. Reports of heavy fire-arms. Requesting back-up!'_

Digging into her pocket, Elisa thrust a twenty into the kid's hands, plus whatever coins had been dragged up with it. As she hurriedly ran around to the drivers side, she shouted over her shoulder at the confused kid, "Here's the cash. Don't get the jalapenos. Keep the change. And _go home!"_

* * *

The Eyrie Building was the new tallest skyscraper in New York City, possibly the world, if the TV reporters were to be believed. It was the seat of power for multi-billionaire David Xanatos, and just because he wanted to flaunt to the world how unreasonably swollen his bank account was, he'd even stuck a freaking _Castle_ on top of the thing! Elisa indulged a small voice of pettiness in her mind, that within the first week of Xanatos' impressive monument opening, it was now falling apart. And then she checked herself for sounding so cold-hearted and forced her head back in the game. Siren atop her car blaring loudly, she pushed pedal to the metal.

Arriving on Central Park South, Elisa was immediately met with a scene of utter chaos. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn a bomb had gone off. Huge pieces of solid stone littered the whole area, some so large and heavy they'd even cracked open the sidewalk. Steel beams had completely smashed in the roofs of cars and taxis, with firefighters still working to cut people out of those vehicles that had been trapped inside. A fire hydrant had been crushed, and now a fountain of water was shooting up into the air to rain on everyone. Pulling up the collar on her red leather jacket, Elisa hurriedly made her way over to the nearest cop, who was busy trying to push back the crowd of people curious to get a good look at the carnage.

Elisa flashed her badge. "Detective Maza, 23rd. What's going on here?"

The cop, who's tag spelled MORGAN, looked up in the direction of the Eyrie building's apex, which was hidden behind dense cloud cover. "You got me, Detective. Must be one heck of a party."

Elisa spent the next hour helping with clean up. She took statements, assisted people who were injured get to help, and even helped out trying to control the crowd. All the while, she kept sneaking glances at the remnants of thick stone walls that firefighters were trying to clear off the street. At one point, Elisa could've sworn she saw what looked like _claw marks_ raked deep along the stone. She hurriedly pushed it away, no doubt her tired brain was just conjuring wild imaginations for what must surely be the result of shrapnel from an explosion. Soon enough, they had plenty of street-cops to handle most of the rest, and it allowed her to slink away towards the Eyrie building's lobby. The guy on the desk looked pale and sweaty, his expression conflicted, like he didn't know whether to stay at his post or go outside and help. Elisa only had to flash her badge at him and he was already making a call for someone to come down and meet her.

Almost right away, the elevator doors opened, and a skinny blonde man in a blue suit probably more expensive than Elisa's precious car came striding towards her. One hand pressed behind his ramrod straight back, the other adjusted the round glasses on his face. Elisa only had to show him her badge. As she stashed it away inside her jacket, her fingers brushed the handle of her gun in its holster. A small reassurance.

"Ah, Detective Maza," the blonde said, after having introduced himself as Owen Burnett, Mr Xanatos' right-hand-man. He spoke in the most monotone voice Elisa had ever heard. "I trust you're hear about the ruckus outside? A most unfortunate accident. One of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded. Mr Xanatos is quite willing to pay for any damages that might've–"

"Mr Burnett, we had reports of automatic weapons firing up there." Elisa said briskly, not in the mood to go through this whole song and dance when it was well passed one o'clock in the morning. Everyone did this, held up their hands and said _oh no, not me, you must've misheard…_ Elisa offered a smile to try and seem friendlier, even as she applied just a little pressure. "Now you can let me look the place over, or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops. It's your call."

Burnett didn't put up any fight at all. He just smiled and led her over to the elevator. They rode up in silence for the entire five-minute journey. Not to say that the elevator was slow – Elisa had no doubt that Xanatos had paid for top of the line stuff, so he could have the best of the best. But even with the fastest elevator, it still took them that long just to get to the very top of the building, it was _that_ tall! As the doors open, Elisa had been expecting some grand, lush, modern office. Instead she was treated to the great hall of a castle. Made entirely of stone, the room was perhaps twenty feet long with a vaulted ceiling, where she could imagine flags of knights flying from the rafters. A huge fireplace at the other end of the room was probably nine feet wide, and decorated above it were shields and swords – most likely priceless antiques. A book, its red cover looking as old and worn as the castle should have been, was set upon a pedestal to her right, housed in a glass case.

"Detective Maza!" called out a voice. Elisa turned, and saw a man come striding into the room, a wide smile on his face. Elisa had seen the man on the TV enough to recognise him instantly. David Xanatos was considered a handsome man. Tall, well built, his Hispanic skin a shade darker than Elisa's Native American. His smile was warm and inviting, his dark brown hair and goatee perfectly styled and well kept, his dark eyes twinkling with charm. "I trust you're having a pleasant evening?"

"Fine. Especially considering the people I've had to scrape off your doorstep." Elisa replied curtly. Unlike some of her other co-workers who might've drooled at the sight of Xanatos, Elisa wasn't fooled. Xanatos was too jolly for anyone who just had a portion of their wall fall well over a few thousand feet to cause untold amounts of property damage and potential lawsuits. _A good detective trusts no one,_ as her father always taught her.

Her statement seemed to make Xanatos pause momentarily. His smile diminished, as if out of respect, but his voice was still too light-hearted. "Yes, it was terribly unfortunate. I've just gotten off the phone with the Mayor to give my most sincere apologies."

"For an exploding _generator_?"

Xanatos smirked. He turned on his heel and walked away. Elisa bit her cheek. It was as if without invitation, he expected her to just follow along after him like a good puppy. Cursing herself for not having anything else to do, she obeyed. Xanatos led her through a door and down a long hallway, suits of armour lining alcoves in the walls.

"Owen was a little confused. _That's_ for the press." Explained Xanatos, hands clasped behind his back. "The truth is that my men repelled an invasion from a rival corporation. Probably attempting to steal some our new technology."

Elisa snorted. "An _invasion_? You're a private citizen, Xanatos. Not a country."

"Detective," Xanatos paused momentarily to smirk down at her, as if what she'd said were a funny Christmas cracker joke. "I am the owner of multinational corporation. Which is bigger than many countries you could name."

They came out into a courtyard, and Elisa could see for herself why Xanatos had used the word _invasion_ for more than just to stroke his own ego. It was a battlefield. Debris littered the pristine gardens; some unidentifiable pieces of the castle were still smoking.

"You have any idea what these rivals were trying to steal?" Elisa asked.

"My company funds many business ventures, Detective. From genetics, to pharmaceuticals, to robotics, even projects to use in application for the US military. They could've been after any one of them."

"And they were unsuccessful?"

"Indeed. My men had the situation well in hand. So I didn't think there was any need to involve the authorities."

"Apart from when this little turf war endangered the innocent people on the street?" Elisa pressed.

"That was an oversight on my part," Xanatos nodded, and even appeared to look a little solemn. "But I'll be more than happy to pay for any damages to public property and medical bills for the victims. It's the least I could do."

And Elisa was pretty sure he could afford it. "Uh-huh. What about your men that fought off these _invaders?_ I'd like to take statements from them, get a clear idea of what happened here."

"That won't be necessary, Detective. They came in, my men fought them off, they left. As you can see, most of the fighting was restricted to this courtyard."

"All the same, I'd still like to speak with them."

Was it her imagination, or did Xanatos' smile become a little guarded? "I'm afraid that won't be possible tonight. I've sent them home with a fat bonus for risking their lives for their work. If you were to come by tomorrow, I'm sure they'll be free to talk."

"Mr Xanatos, please. I'm just trying to do my job."

"I understand that, Detective. But understand that I'm only telling you what should be obvious. What's the saying? This is a closed case."

"But don't you wish to press charges? If you were attacked, the NYPD would need to launch a full investigation."

"There's no need for that," Xanatos said, holding up a hand. "There's little evidence left here, they covered their tracks well. And I doubt you'd be able to find them anyway."

Elisa's brows knotted at the subtle dig. Before she could come back with a response, Owen Burnett quietly marched up behind them. Xanatos turned to fully face his personal assistant, and as he did so, Elisa's eye caught the glimmer of something hidden in the rubble. "Excuse me, Mr Xanatos. There seems to be a problem in the kitchen with our new guests."

Xanatos stepped forward and the two spoke quickly in hushed conversation. Elisa checked to be sure Xanatos' back was fully to her, before quickly swiping low and snatching up the glittering piece on the floor. She didn't have time to examine it, just quickly stuffed it in her pocket before Xanatos could turn back around to her.

"I trust I've answered your questions enough for tonight, Detective," Xanatos smiled handsomely with a nod. "Owen will show you out."

Elisa was given no choice but to follow the skinny man back towards the castle interior. She knew a dismissal when she heard it. As they went to step back into the castle, Elisa's eyes swept over the courtyard, the towers looming above, and the ramparts –

Something moved on the walls.

Blinking hard, swivelling her eyes back to try and find the disturbance, Elisa attempted to see what had caught her eye. Nothing but stone gargoyles and fixtures. Yet still, the woman couldn't help but feel eyes on the back of her head. The small hairs on her arms stood on end. A feeling in her gut told her something was off. Her sister Beth would love it here, Halloween would probably be crazy-good. But for Elisa, the whole place just felt too spooky for her liking.

As she followed Owen, her mind kept ticking over. Something was not adding up right, her instincts told her. If someone attempted to steal from Xanatos, why hadn't he filed a police report? Usually the super-rich couldn't stand the insult of someone trying to take something from them. So why had Xanatos been so truthful at some points but evasive at others? And claiming there was no evidence? Elisa found it hard to believe there wasn't one inch of this castle covered by security cameras. Speaking of evidence… she subtly pulled out the piece of rubble she'd snatched up from the ground. It was a small red pin, a logo of a black scarab on the front.

Owen led her back towards the elevator and bowed for her to enter. "Goodnight, Detective Maza."

"Goodnight," she murmured. The doors closed. She waited a few precious seconds as the whir of machinery began to build up. Quick as a dart, she punched the open-doors button. Obediently, the doors opened back into the castle interior, with Owen Burnett gone.

If she got caught, her captain was going to kill her. Would probably kill her anyway, even if she didn't. But Elisa didn't much care. There was a driving need in her stomach. A buzz that urged her on. She knew something wasn't right. She had to find out what it was.

She tried to go through the corridors and halls that she suspected might lead her back out to the courtyard, or better yet, the ramparts that might've taken the most damage in the firefight. All the while she had to try and stick to the areas where she hoped she wouldn't bump into anyone. Obviously, with the late hour and all, most of the castle had the lights off. Good thing Elisa hadn't forgotten her flashlight today – she used to get mauled by her sergeants at the academy whenever she forgot it, or any other standard equipment.

But with only the single point of light to allow her to see by, it shrank Elisa's view to only a few feet in front of her. It triggered a very instinctive part of the brain, where being suddenly robbed of the ability to see all around her made every little shadow seem to move of its own accord. More than once, she nearly startled at something scuffling in the corner. She swallowed thickly and carried on. The further she went, she came across more hallways that must've either been damaged in the fighting or hadn't been renovated as well as the rest of the castle. Elisa had to choose her step wisely to avoid the rubble.

A low growl like that of a large dog came behind her. Elisa swivelled round, fast, shining her torch down the passage she had come. She waited four seconds, holding her breath. Nothing. Trying to shake off her growing nerves, Elisa tried to laugh a little, even if the sound did come out strangled. "Heh, good laugh would be worth a lotta money right about now…"

For the next ten minutes, she feared she'd gotten herself hopelessly lost. It seemed easy to get turned around in the constantly twisting and turning corridors and staircases. But then, was that a light ahead? Yes! Moonlight, light pollution, the distant sounds of the city that never sleeps, it bled into the castle from an archway up ahead. Eagerly, Elisa climbed through it, coming out onto one of the many ramparts. Curiously, she stared over the side of the wall, down to the dizzying drop into nothingness below. Just beneath the cloud cover, she could make out the glow of streetlights and traffic. It had to be at least six thousand feet. Her stomach and toes clenched, and she quickly drew back in away from the drop that felt as if gravity would pull her over the edge.

Another growl from the stairway behind her. This time, Elisa knew it was very real. She immediately pocketed her flashlight and pushed herself against the wall beside the archway she'd climbed through. Her hand instinctively went for her gun and flicked the safety off. If there were guard dogs, then Xanatos had to have handlers.

Spinning to fill the archway, stance wide, she aimed her gun into the darkness. "Okay, pal! Let me see ya, nice and easy."

Pads of paws on stone. A growl turned into a snarl. Elisa expected to see some big Doberman, possibly a Rottweiler. But what prowled out of the shadows at her was none of those things. It was scaly, large webbed ears flaring with anger, long fangs from its oversized bottom jaw jutting up past its upper-lip. The shoulders and front limbs were massive with muscle, whilst the hind quarters were smaller, more streamlined. It advanced out of the shadows towards her, jaws parted to roar in her face, eyes flashing white.

Elisa gasped, every muscle clenching involuntarily with fear. What _was_ this thing?! She didn't know, but it didn't look natural, and it didn't look friendly. The monster advanced closer, claws spread and ready to tear into her, shoulders bunched and ready to spring. Elisa aimed her gun, ready to fire if the thing dared to lunge –

A gigantic hand shot past her face and clenched around her weapon. Elisa cried wordlessly as the gun was wrenched out of her hands and over her head. She spun – and froze.

A giant of a man stood before her. Easily seven feet tall (probably closer to eight), with shoulders so wide and massive he could fill a doorway. Muscles bulged on his arms and huge barrelled chest, speaking of strength so beyond her own, it wasn't hard to imagine he could snap her in half with a flick of his wrist. The only thing he wore was a loincloth belted into place to protect his male modesty. With a strong jawline, a roman nose and dark eyes, one might mistake him for human. But this man was definitely _not_ human. Large black wings loomed behind him, talons tipped each of his fingers and toes, a tail whipped behind him, small horns rose from his brows to frame his face from his long black hair.

It was impossible. He should be some statue or a glorified rainspout. But here he was, living and breathing and moving before her. A Gargoyle.

Elisa watched in horror, as with apparently no effort at all, the Gargoyle held her gun above her head, and crushed it in his talons. Bullets and pieces fell to the ground with soft tinkling noises like wind chimes. Elisa swallowed, and edged back, a primitive instinct demanding she get away from this predator.

He took a step towards her, large feet on legs styled like a quadrupedal animal seeming to eat the distance between them. Elisa stumbled back in panic to try and regain some distance. The Gargoyle's obsidian eyes widened, his mouth opened, and Elisa could see _fangs_ behind his lips! She stepped back and felt something hit the back of her legs just below her knees.

The world spun as she lost her balance. The ground left her feet. No resistance met her back as she _fell!_ The last thing she saw was the Gargoyle, face alight with alarm, reaching over the ramparts as if to catch her, as she fell straight towards the city, six thousand feet below!


	3. The Falling Maiden

_In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,_

 _or which I cannot touch because they are too near ~ verse 1, lines 3 &4, E.E Cummings_

* * *

Chapter Two ~ The Falling Maiden

 _Scotland, June 24_ _th_ _, 994_

 _"_ _What sorcery is this?!" he had cried in horrified outrage upon seeing the last few that remained of his clan petrified as stone statues before him._

 _"_ _Sorcery indeed!" snarled a voice. Goliath had turned to see the Magus, advisor to the Princess, his eyes red from tears, face contort with anger. "And now you shall join them!"_

 _The Magus had brandished his spellbook, the Grimorum Arcanorum, and his mouth twisted to summon the curse. But then, a voice had shouted "Magus, nay!"_

 _He had frozen upon seeing his princess step out from behind Goliath's wing. She had gazed upon her Magus, expression torn as she then looked to the monstrous statues between them. "Oh, Magus… what have yeh done?"_

 _The Magus fell to his knees and buried his face in the hem of her skirts to hide his tears. "Princess! Oh, my beloved princess! I thought you were dead, Your Highness. If the Gargoyles had not come to our rescue, Hakon might've ransomed us both and you wouldn't have been in danger. I was mad with grief! Please, forgive me."_

 _But Goliath had no more room in his heart left for forgiveness. He had grabbed hold of the feeble man's robes and lifted him into the air. Fangs bared, he roared. "Reverse the spell! Change them back!"_

 _"_ _I cannot!" The Magus cried, stricken. "The page with the counter-spell was burned!"_

 _An empty void that Goliath had struggled to hide most of his life cracked a little wider inside his heart. He'd lived a life with no true soulmate, had just discovered most of his clan to have been murdered in their sleep, and now all those that remained of his family were turned to stone._

 _"_ _There be no way to help them?" he'd faintly heard Princess Katherine ask. "Yeh turned them to stone forever?"_

 _"_ _Not forever." The Magus intoned sullenly. Goliath turned to watch his face, some fool's hope igniting in his chest. "The terms of the spell were that they would sleep, until the Castle they guarded rises above the clouds."_

 _The fool's hope vanished, and Goliath hung his head. "Princess Katherine? I have a favour to ask."_

 _"_ _Goliath, I have done yeh a great wrong," her voiced sounded truly remorseful. He only wished her penance had come years before now. If it had, none of this might've happened. "Any favour within my power to grant is yours!"_

 _"_ _At the castle, the eggs in the Rookery… they will soon hatch." He had realised he could not care for them. Perhaps he was cursed, and it would be wise to separate them from him for their own safety. "If I relinquish them to you, will you provide for them?"_

 _"_ _As if they were my own."_

 _A crossroads laid before him, to wander until death, or to accept his fate. "There is also something you could do for me, Magus. Cast your spell one more time."_

* * *

 _New York City, October 5_ _th_ _, 1994_

Those had been the last words he had spoken on that horrible midsummer night. Those had been the words he had thought would be his last to ever speak. Some part of him, as he had allowed the foreign sensation of magic to wash through his entire being, had suspected he would never wake again. The spell required the castle to rise above the clouds before he or his brothers would be released. An impossibility, his rational mind had said. Not even the strongest of spells in the Grimorum could raise an entire castle so far into the air. It had seemed like a death sentence, and he had accepted it. For what more was there to live for? He'd been betrayed, his entire clan murdered save for a handful of others, and his mate was dead. The grief was too much to live with.

And yet, here he was. Awake. Alive. The joy of being reunited with his clan-brothers was short lived, however, upon learning that too much time had passed… one thousand years, far from the Scotland he knew. Yet to him, it was as if what had happened occurred only yesterday. The pain had not left him, the grief, the anger, it was still a raw and bleeding wound within his soul.

Then what should happen the moment he awoke from a thousand years of slumber? His castle, his home, attacked by human invaders. He and his clan defeated them and their strange weapons, but it was enough to solidify Goliath's convictions. It did not matter what the human Xanatos claimed; yearning for friendship, a partnership to protect this castle, it all made no difference. Goliath had put his trust in humanity once before, and it had ridiculed, demeaned and betrayed him. Never again.

So when a few hours later, he had spotted another human in the castle, sneaking around where she obviously shouldn't be, it did little to improve his already foul mood. And when she aimed her weapon – similar to the strange devices the invaders had used – to cause potential harm to the clan Gargoyle-Beast, he had acted without hesitation. He'd removed her weapon from her grasp, destroyed it in a show of deliberate force, and made ready to attack. He didn't know what he had planned to do afterwards, interrogate her? Turn her in? Banish her from the castle? He did not know, he was merely acting in the moment.

And then he'd seen her face and paused. Though Goliath was no judge on human beauty, even he had to admit that by their standards this one was fair indeed. Her copper skin was smooth and without blemish, her long midnight hair loose to flutter in the wind, carrying to him a slight scent of wild bluebells. Her body was strong, he could see it in the defined shape of her legs beneath her strange clothing. Yet she still appeared feminine in the curve of her lips or the delicate shadow of her lashes over her honey coloured eyes.

Perhaps he had studied her a little too long, for the woman tried to take a step away from him. The movement broke his momentary lack of focus, and he once again continued the hunt. He strode towards her, to apprehend her, but she only edged further away. Goliath spotted behind her the ramparts that she would slip through. He opened his mouth to issue a warning – but too late.

The woman hit the wall and tripped with a startled scream over the edge and fell into the abyss. He leaned over to try and snatch her up, but she slipped through his talons. Goliath was immediately seized by the familiarity of the situation to when he had saved Princess Katherine over his enemies. His beast's bark of alarm roused him into action, and he launched himself off the side of the castle after her.

The wind whipped into his face as he plummeted like an arrow straight after the woman. Her terrorised screaming halted as she watched him, shocked, as his weight and aerodynamic fall meant he quickly caught up with her. Reaching out, he slipped his arms around her body, one hand beneath her knees, the other cradling her back. He expected her to recoil from him, to fight and struggle. But he was surprised when she reflexively curled her arms around his neck and held on tightly to him as the pair of them plummeted. Inside his own ears, Goliath thought he heard a _'click'_ as something locked into place _._

Only less than a thousand feet from the ground, Goliath thrust his wings open wide, feeling the membrane stretch at the force of the wind filling them up. Immediately catching an appropriate current, he levelled them off, and quickly glided around to the side of the building on which the Castle stood. There was a small ledge of stone that he landed on with ease and set the woman down. She shakily stumbled away from him, and his hand hung in the air to catch her again if she fell off the ledge. She gasped upon seeing that the pair of them were still many metres above the ground and pressed her back against the wall behind her.

Slowly, she looked over towards him, doing little to hide the growing panic that made her chest rise and fall rapidly. Goliath allowed her to look him up and down, not caring for what she thought. Human prejudice was not a new concept to him.

Swallowing thickly, she spoke in a soft voice. "Okay… I-It's okay. Just take it easy."

She spoke as if trying to placate a child – or a mindless beast. Goliath didn't like either one being applied to him. "What were you doing in my castle?"

The woman gasped, shrinking away. "Y-You _talk_?!"

"Obviously."

"B-But what… _Who_ are you?"

"My kind have no use for names," he told her. He debated on telling her the name most humans had once called him. She was a stranger, a potential danger– No. He corrected himself. He had taken her weapon, she was unarmed. And some intuition inside himself told him she was no threat. "But you humans call me _Goliath._ "

"Your _kind_? You mean there's more than one of you?"

Images of the burning castle assaulted his mind. His brothers and sisters, his elders and young ones, all of them murdered, smashed into pieces. He banished the horrible thoughts with a growling sigh. "Barely."

Something in his expression must have given him away. Because she was staring at him – or as much as she could with the strong breeze of their altitude pushing her hair all around her head. "Well, um, I'm Detective Elisa Maza. Nice to meet you, I guess?"

Hesitantly, she held out her hand to him. He stared at it and did nothing. Oh, he knew exactly what she meant by it. The human custom of greeting a friend, or sealing a pact, or forming an alliance with a shake of hands was something that had been practiced even in his time. But they were not friends, and they were not allies. After a few awkward moments, she let her hand drop with a slight flush of embarrassment.

"You still have not answered my question. What were you doing in the castle?" he pressed.

"Well, I was–" she was cut off when the blare of one of the human's horseless-carriages on the city street below roared up at them. Her eyes darted towards the sound, and upon being reminded of the drop just a few inches away from her toes, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Um, c-can we discuss this somewhere else, please? Either on the street or back at the castle? Can't you fly us–"

"I can't fly." He quickly corrected. A common human assumption that wings must only be used for flight. "I can only glide on currents of wind. There are none strong enough down here to lift us back up."

"So… we're stuck?" she gulped.

He debated for a moment on what to do, whether to leave her here or take her back to the castle. Threat she may not be, he reasoned, but she was still an intruder, and the mystery of why she had trespassed still needed to be answered. And it would be wrong to leave her here with no way to get down of her own accord…

With a groan he relented and reached across to her. He grabbed hold of her arm, the limb completely engulphed in his large talons. The woman – _Elisa_ , he reminded himself – startled as he lifted her up with ease and slung her over his back between his wings. With subtle touches, he adjusted the hold of her arms around his neck.

"Hold on." He commanded. A loud CRUNCH sounded as he drove his talons into the brickwork of the building in order to make his own handholds and pull himself up. In this manner, he climbed up the side of the building, with the human dangling from his shoulders – not that she weighed much to him at all.

Elisa was on the verge of panicking, hyperventilating in his ear and pressing her face into his hair and neck to hide from the sight of their potential plummet. Goliath blinked at the foreign sensation. No one but his angel of the night had ever touched his mane. It was an unspoken rule of intimacy, to touch, or to run talons through the hair of another was reserved for only a mate. Yet even if that were not the case, it was strange to consider this human huddling into him in an unconscious display of seeking comfort or protection from what she considered a fear. Most humans he had dealt with shied away from him, would not dare lean into him, even for protection. But not this one. He could sense her fear, it was palpable. She must be petrified of heights, he thought, because in an uncanny way, her fear was so strong he could feel it.

An urge to dissuade this fear rose up in him, and he blurted: "Trust me."

He felt her head turn a little, could feel her eyes on the side of his face. "Promise not to drop me?"

"Should you fall – _again_ – I will catch you."

"Okay," she murmured, and then stronger, "okay then, I trust you."

It shouldn't have made a difference to him. After all, he had already vowed to never trust humans again. But to hear a human so willing put their life in his talons, after he'd said only a few words… It made him feel rather odd.

They climbed in silence for the rest of the way. When they reached the top, back on the rampart where they'd left, Goliath helped the woman climb off his back, her legs a little wobbly. Once she settled back on the rampart, Goliath climbed over himself, watching the strange woman named Elisa, as she bent over her knees, breathing deeply to calm her heart.

A growl beside her made her yelp and jump back. The Gargoyle-beast awaited them both, growling at the human intruder. Elisa shrank away from the show of teeth. "I forgot about him…"

"He won't hurt you," Goliath said, strolling past her to pet the beast. Its growl turned into a rumble of affection as it nuzzled its Clan Leader's talons. With the beast calmed, Goliath turned to his human ' _guest_ '. "Now, once again: what are you doing here? And please, _don't_ fall off the building this time."

Despite his hard tone demanding answers, despite the beast at his side, despite her earlier fear, the human did the most unexpected thing – she _smiled_. "Never gonna let me live that one down?" He didn't answer, just folded his wings across his chest, the membranes wrapping around him like a cloak. "The thing is, I was trying to find out what happened here. There was a fight up here earlier tonight,"

"Yes. Humans attacked the castle," Goliath nodded, keeping his expression and his inner thoughts guarded. "Castle Wyvern is my clan's ancestral home. It is our duty to protect it."

"Wait, _you_ were the guys who fought off these invaders? No wonder Xanatos dodged me."

"I still do not see how the battle up here meant you have the right to infiltrate the castle."

"Well, it might've escaped your notice, but that battle nearly squashed several dozen people on the street." He cocked a brow at her stern tone. She was hiding something, he didn't know how, he could just _sense_ it. It was clear she didn't trust him fully, and in truth, he did not trust her at all. They were uneasy with each other, and Goliath should have banished her from the castle. And yet, he found himself drawn in with curiosity, a need to know more. Evidently, she felt the same, for she softly asked: "How about I ask a question now? If you don't mind… what are you? Where did you come from?"

"We came from Scotland, along with the castle."

"No, I mean, did Xanatos create you? I've never seen anything like you."

"No one _created_ us!" he snarled, wings flaring open with outrage at such a heinous thought! "We are Gargoyles. Our race is as old as humans themselves, we lived amongst you, we protected you, even when all you did was scorn us… but now, there is only my clan left."

"It's okay, Goliath. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Elisa murmured, hands held up in a sign for peace. Slowly, he cooled his temper, further coaxed by her soft words. "Just try and explain it all to me."

Some might call him foolish, but he saw no need to hide the truth, for she could gain nothing from it. And besides, if he showed he was willing with some of the truth, she might be inclined to reveal the rest of hers. "My clan and I lived in Scotland, in Castle Wyvern. We were its protectors, it was our home as well as for the humans who claimed to rule it. I was the Clan Leader. It was the year 994–"

"Wait, are you _serious_?!"

"Yes." He bluntly retorted with a reproachful look. "Vikings had come to sack the castle, but we repelled them back. Not that our help was rewarded with any gratitude. Princess Katherine, niece to King Kenneth, did not care for us. She, along with most in her court, considered us to be mere _beasts_. But we were tolerated because we were the ones who could protect the castle when all else failed."

"So what happened? How did you end up here?"

He could not stop his eyes from glowing white, or his fists from clenching with held in rage at the memories. "We were _betrayed_. The Vikings had returned whilst we slept, and sacked the castle. They killed–"

He could not say the words, had to bite his tongue for fear that the emotion would choke him. Inside himself, he could feel empathy, pity, and knew it belonged to Elisa. Her soft voice was right beside him, as if she wanted to touch him to offer him comfort but refrained for fear of his reaction. "You lost someone…"

"Yes. My mate. And almost all of my clan." He backed up a step or two away from her, needing a little room to breathe. "The humans were gone, betrayed by one of their own, by a man I trusted above all others of their kind! He gave over the princess and the other humans to the Vikings for ransom. We followed to save them and have our revenge. But we were denied. Frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. We could not be released until the Castle rose above the clouds. We awoke as soon as the sun set, this very night."

"So, a thousand years ago you were betrayed by the one human you trusted…" Elisa said quietly into the heavy silence that followed the abbreviated version of his tale. Goliath could tell she was made sad by the story. It intrigued him as to how well he could read her, usually he found humans a little difficult to decipher, but not her. Her, he could read like an open book. "Does anyone else know about you?"

"Only the man called Xanatos." Goliath said, once again composed. "He brought us here. He claims to have heard about our tale in the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ – the spell book that was used to curse us."

"There's gotta be more to it than that," she snorted disbelievingly. "No one – not even Xanatos – spends _millions_ of dollars putting a castle in the clouds just because he's curious about some story he read." Pulling in her frustration with a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, it's just… spells? Curses? Magic? It's a little hard to swallow all at once."

"Goliath!"

He and Elisa looked over at the sound of the voice, to find his Clan quickly making their way up the ramparts towards him. Elisa immediately took a step closer to Goliath, again surprising him with her instinctive reaction to him – and his urge to react to her. "Who are those guys?"

"My clan. Or, what is left of it."

They all crowded around her, curious. His former clan leader and mentor stood by Goliath's side, whilst the trio of younger Gargoyles (each of them in the limbo state between adolescence and full adulthood) were closer to Elisa. The leader of the trio, a lean-built red male with a beak and mane of white hair, sniffed at Elisa's shoulder. "Is this a new friend, Goliath?"

Elisa did her best to not appear intimidated. "Boy, I hope so…"

"This is Elisa Maza, a…" Goliath paused in his introduction, trying to search for the strange title she had called herself by. "Dee-tek-tive?"

"Second class, NYPD." She declared and proudly pulled out a piece of leather from her pocket, upon which laid a golden badge of some sort.

"What does a _detective_ do, lass?" asked the old one.

"Well…" Elisa touched her lips in thought. "When somebody does something wrong, it's my job to find out who and arrest them."

Goliath frowned. "Who decides what is wrong?"

"We have a justice system. Laws and rules to follow. Penalties and assessments that the people decide."

"You mean the _humans_ decide–" he cut himself off as a light glimmered out of the corner of his eye. Goliath looked towards the horizon, and saw it begin to grow lighter. He hurriedly spun around to the human woman, urgency in his face. There was no way by the Great Dragon he would allow her to remain and learn their final secret. "You have to go, now!"

"Wait! Can't I see you again?" she said too quickly. She flushed as if unsure why she herself had said those words. "I-I mean, I'd like to know more about you. I find out Gargoyles are real, magic exists, all on the same night, and you expect me to just walk away?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Look, you saved my life, so I owe you." She took a step towards him, and he watched, surprised, as she slowly reached her hand out towards him and placed it upon his arm. Her touch was warm and her bare skin as soft as silk. "Goliath, let me at least return the favour. I could show you this city, you need to understand it, know how it works,"

"If we're to defend the Castle… I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there." He searched her eyes, and tried to use this new strange ability on her to try and see if he could detect any deceit or unsavoury intentions. Instead, all he could feel was a desire to see her again, to puzzle out why things felt so strange with her. "Very well."

"Alright," she smiled. "Tomorrow (or I suppose today) is my day off. I'll meet you in the afternoon–"

"After dark."

She faltered, confused by his insistence. But he would not budge. "Um, okay. Here after dark."

"Not here." He pointed out to a random building across the street. "Over there. On that rooftop."

"Why there?"

"Why do you insist on seeing me at all?" he rebutted.

She looked away from him. "A good detective trusts no one…"

Perhaps she didn't mean for him to overhear her, but his sharp ears still caught the words anyway. So much for the feeble trust they'd established on the climb up here. He didn't know why it stung, it shouldn't have, but it did, so he snapped a retort: " _That's_ one thing we have in common."

They met each other's eyes unblinkingly. Goliath wasn't sure what had possessed him to entertain her for so long, all he knew now was that it was over. She had to go. Eventually, she relinquished her side of the staring contest and retreated. He watched her go, eyes not leaving her form until she disappeared down the stairs and out of sight. Even with her gone just a few seconds, he felt the urge to go after her. He was unsure why, but ignored the compulsion all the same.

"It seems that much has changed from what we knew," came the voice of his mentor, bringing him back to the present.

"Goliath…" came the voice of the largest member of the trio, broad in structure with a face similar to the Gargoyle-beast with his prominent underbite and large webbed ears. "What are we going to do?"

"We don't know anything, and we barely won the fight tonight," said the red.

"Do not fear." Goliath assured them gently, placing his talons on their shoulders. "We will adapt. We will survive. Together. Even in this new and uncertain world, the one thing that we can be sure of, is that we are clan. We are family."

"And if more humans come?" asked the smallest member of the trio, crouched on the floor like a frog. Instead of wings, his gliding membranes were positioned to stretch between his wrists and ankles, similar to a flying rodent.

"So long as we are vigilant," he vowed, "we can protect our home. I promise you this: no one will betray us and hurt us as we have suffered in the past. So long as we stick to ourselves, I will make sure of that."


	4. Welcome To The Big Apple

_Your slightest look easily will unclose me_

 _though I have closed myself as fingers, ~ verse 2, lines 1 &2, E.E Cummings_

* * *

Chapter Three ~ Welcome To The Big Apple

 _New York, October 5_ _th_ _, 1994_

"You're out of your mind, Maza – out of your goddamn mind!" Elisa muttered to herself, hardly touching the hearty breakfast of overdone eggs on burnt toast. It was still so hard to believe.

Ever since she'd woken up after only a few hours of sleep, she'd half convinced herself that the fantastical events of last night were a dream. Gargoyles? Magic? Fantasies conjured up by her overworked mind in need of a break.

But then she'd gone to fetch her gun, to give it some much needed TLC. She'd been a little confused to find her holster empty on the coatrack. Why would she hang it up if there was no gun in it? Had she been _that_ tired? She'd then gone on a hunting spree around her apartment, checking under her pillow, the draw by her bedside, kitchen counters, but nothing. A ball sank in her stomach as her dream came back to her, of the Gargoyle, Goliath, crushing her gun between his fingers like tissue paper. Attempting to hang on to her sanity and not dissolve into a fit of hysteria, Elisa had pushed all thoughts of the gun from her mind. Probably left it back at the station or in her car, she told herself.

Next, she'd distracted herself with the laundry. She'd thrown in the clothes from last night, only to notice something odd about her jeans. Three slight scratches had frayed the material ever so slightly. Had she caught herself on something? Again, the dream floated back to the forefront of her mind. That was the exact place Goliath had put his huge talon-tipped hands to catch her after she fell…

Elisa had to sit down before she could lose her balance. It was all real… all of it… the gargoyles, the castle, all of it… including her planned meeting tonight with Goliath! With that realisation, Elisa had paced all over her apartment, in a daze, her mind scrambling from one extreme to the next. Did she go? Dare she not go? _Should_ she go? She _really_ wanted to go! It was a gargoyle, for crying out loud! First contact with a new sentient species in her lifetime, and she was the one who got to make the big impression. Curiosity overwhelmed her, there was so many questions she needed to ask. Who were they all? What could they do? Where did they come from?

Despite the fact that Goliath had told her his story of being a man lost in time from over a thousand years ago… Elisa didn't quite buy it. She'd always been a little bit of an agnostic; her mother had tried to get her involved with the more spiritual side of both her ancestral peoples. Diane Maza stemmed from heavy Nigerian roots and had tried to impart on all her children the importance of the old stories of African spirits and gods. But Elisa always took after her dad – Peter Maza had left his Hopi tribe because he felt the old religions served no purpose in the new and modern world. Elisa was inclined to agree. Most religions were based on ancient texts that had a lot of passages she more than disagreed with; and in her line of work, she'd dealt with enough fanatics of every faith in order to be turned off the subject. In the end, Elisa Maza just didn't know what to think anymore. She believed in what was real, she believed in evidence and facts and solid proof.

So seeing a real breathing Gargoyle right before her eyes? Yeah. Okay. Now they were real. But magic? Curses? That was a harder pill to swallow. It just didn't seem possible that there was magic out there that could freeze someone in time for a thousand years. If magic like that was real, then why had no one in recent memory discovered it? Why wasn't it being used to cure cancer, or end poverty, or something else useful? No, Elisa would need more proof if she was going to believe in magic. To her, it seemed much more likely that the Gargoyles were a result of some kind of genetics experiment. Granted, she'd only seen a concept like that in movies or books, but it seemed a little more grounded in realism than hocus-pocus. Yes, science gone wrong, a Frankenstein experiment, that was something her brain could figure out.

Not that there was anything Frankenstein-monster-ish about Goliath. Despite his huge size and terrifying strength, there was still an air of nobility about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but when he touched her, Elisa had felt something _click_ inside herself, and she'd just _known_ she was safe. It felt really weird to her, because she was not usually a person to trust easy. It had been embarrassing last night, not knowing what had come over her, to demand to see him again? It was just an urge that had burst out of her mouth before she could think on it. All she'd known the entire time she was in Goliath's presence, was that she was _meant_ to be there, this was something she _had_ to do.

The rest of her short morning was spent lost in her own thoughts, overcooking her breakfast in the process and then leaving it half eaten, too preoccupied to focus on something as trivial as eating. The entire time, she tried to temper her growing excitement for tonight, tried to bring herself back down to earth. She'd watched Goliath crush her gun, watched his talons puncture holes in solid stone with ease. He carried her as if she weighed absolutely nothing to him. Certainly, he was more than capable of killing her if he wished. Who's to say that he wouldn't kill her tonight?

 _No_ , she resolutely declared. If he'd wanted to kill her, he could've done so easily last night. Hell, he could've just let her fall to her death, but he didn't. Goliath had spoken of a previous life where he protected others; did that mean the same now? And besides, she had promised him she would help to be his guide in this city. She could just imagine the pandemonium that would ensue if Goliath or any of the other Gargoyles waltzed down 5th Avenue. And then she could imagine the carnage if any one of them felt threatened over something they didn't understand. No, Elisa had a duty to help protect and serve all the peoples of this city. And that meant the Gargoyles too now, she supposed.

Mind made up, Elisa spent most of her day attempting to mentally prepare herself for what she jokingly called ' _the grand tour'_ tonight. She'd dug out her map of New York from its pit in the Draw Of Death in her kitchen; where all sorts of things like batteries, screwdrivers and take-away menus all got shoved and were never found again. With map in hand, Elisa compiled a mental list of all the things she might show Goliath, all the ways she could explain everything. It almost felt like she was putting together an itinerary for the visit of a far-off-relative.

In the afternoon, she got sideswiped when she called up the station to order a new gun, when Dave on the other end of the phone muttered, "Captain wants ta see ya."

A little apprehensive, Elisa reluctantly dialled Captain Chavez's number. "Hey, Captain. You wanted to speak to me?"

 _"_ _Maza, excellent."_ The older woman said. " _Enjoying your day off?"_

"Err… been a little preoccupied."

 _"_ _Oh. So you heard?"_ Chavez asked, surprised.

Elisa frowned. "Heard? Heard what?"

 _"_ _A weapons shipment was stolen from the docks in the early hours of this morning. Robbers used tear gas and flash-grenades to incapacitate the dock-workers. Three were left with bad concussions where they clobbered those who resisted."_

"We got any CCTV?"

 _"_ _They all wore gas masks."_

Elisa felt her teeth grind together, an old anger starting to burn awake once again. "You know this is Tony Drakon's work. It's right up his alley."

 _"_ _I know how you feel about the man, Maza. But leave it alone."_

"Come on, captain!" Elisa demanded, outraged. "You know it was Drakon – who else could it've been? Just give me a warrant and I'll drag that piece of pond scum–"

 _"_ _We've got no evidence."_ Chavez cut in loud and stern enough that Elisa knew to hold her tongue. The captain sighed grimly. _"He's bullet proof."_

"Big surprise..."

 _"_ _You know, Maza?"_ Chavez asked in a leading tone. _"I'd happily have you on the case when you get back – if you had a partner…"_

"Not this again!" Elisa groaned. "With all due respect, Captain, you know I don't want or need a partner. Haven't I been good enough on my own?"

 _"_ _Yes, Maza. You're a good Detective, one of my best. Which is why I think you'll be even better if I combine you with one of our other great officers."_

"I don't do team ups. Trust issues and all that."

 _"_ _Your father's mistakes are not yours, Elisa."_

Her temper blew before she could stop it. "They weren't my father's mistakes either, _Chavez!"_

Silence. Elisa held her breath, wondering if she'd overstepped her bounds. But she couldn't help it. No one insulted her father, he was a good man who didn't deserve the hand he'd been dealt in recent years. _"Why do I even bother?"_ muttered Chavez, and then, _"Just think about it, Maza. And no coming near this case until you're back on duty."_

Elisa threw the phone down on a cushion, thoroughly peeved. And just because her luck was that bad and someone obviously wanted to catch her in a foul mood, the doorbell rang at that very moment. Wrenching open the door, she was set to scream in the face of whichever poor undeserving mailman stood before her –

Only to realise it was her father.

"There she is! My little _Chosovi!"_ he exclaimed jovially.

Peter Maza was a tall, thin man, his shoulder-length hair almost completely grey around his weathered face. He swept his arms around her in a fierce hug, and Elisa felt her earlier anger melt away as she tried to hide her surprise. Had they arranged to go somewhere? Had she forgotten some family get-together? Her mother was going to kill her!

"Was in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd pop in for a coffee with my eldest." His words made Elisa immediately relax as he swept past her.

"Nice to have ya, dad," she grinned, following him in to her living room. "How's mom?"

"She's good," her father said, leaning on his spot, against her huge glass doors looking out onto her roof-balcony and the city beyond. "Trying her hand at landing a trip to Nigeria late next year. Wants to be one of those spiritual speakers or something like that."

"Sounds cool," Elisa said distractedly as she wandered to the kitchen to flick the kettle on.

"Yeah, not for me though." Peter Maza chuckled. "Your mother's cooking her famous chicken molé tonight. You know you're invited."

Elisa's hands froze getting a mug from the cupboard, her face scrunching into a wince. "Sorry, dad. I got a… _thing_ tonight."

"A _thing_?" he echoed. She dared to turn to look at him across the kitchen island, to find him watching her with an ever-so-slight frown crinkling his brow. It was his voice she feared more, disappointment hinting in his words. "Between you and your _things_ and Derek's fancy new job with Xanatos, it's a wonder I don't forget I have three children instead of one."

Elisa tried not to feel too wretched, her dad wouldn't understand if she told him the truth – and it wasn't really her secret to tell. It did feel awful though, to seem to be constantly absent from her family's lives recently, her younger sister, Beth, the only one holding down the fort at home in regards to her parents.

Her brow furrowed as she picked apart her dad's words again, and realised something was off. "Derek's working for Xanatos? _David_ Xanatos?"

"Yeah, he took a job as a pilot and bodyguard for him last week." Peter shrugged as if this was old news. Witnessing Elisa's expression suddenly turn thunderous, he gulped. "He didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't." she growled tightly.

Spinning back around, she furiously made the two cups of coffee, hardly caring that she almost spilt boiling water all over the worktop. Of course Derek wouldn't tell her about a new job! It wasn't like they'd been partners in crime growing up, it wasn't like they shared secrets all through childhood, it wasn't like they'd both been the anti-bully-squad in Highschool for Beth when she'd first joined. It wasn't only the hurt of the secret that stung her heart, it was the worry gnawing at her mind that with her current investigation of Xanatos – what had her brother gotten himself into?

"Honey, I'm sure your brother didn't mean anything by it." She heard her dad murmur gently as he came up beside her, hand on her shoulder. "You're his big sister, he always looked up to you. Maybe he just wanted to make sure it would work out before he told you?"

"Uh-huh, and maybe he didn't want to speak to me today after I was investigating his boss last night!"

"What his boss does is not Derek's fault. And he was home last night, his first night off." Her father withdrew a little as Elisa shoved his coffee-cup towards him and stormed off towards the couch with her own. His next words were spoken quietly, likely not meant for her to hear, but she heard: "He didn't take to cop-life like you did."

"Just like you didn't take to early retirement-life." She regretted the words the instant they left her mouth. The silence in the apartment felt like a slap to her own face. Putting down her mug on the coffee table, she turned back to her father, noticing his stiff back. Her guilt grew. "Dad… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, _Chosovi,"_ he said, the old Hopi word for _Bluebird_ his nickname for her since she was a little girl. Still, Elisa felt bad. She turned him towards her, and wrapped her arms around him, allowing actions to mend what her words had hurt. She felt her father relax into her grip, his hand patting her back. "We're all adjusting. It'll take time,"

"It shouldn't've happened at all." She muttered into his chest.

"I know, _Chosovi._ I know."

She and her father talked for an hour longer, thankfully about lighter topics, like plans for Thanksgiving or the latest sports (which Elisa did not pay attention to). By the time he left, Elisa's transgressions were completely forgiven and forgotten. And with no other interruptions, the detective began to put her final preparations together for her big night.

Just as she was about to leave, Elisa pulled out her keys from her red jacket, and her fingers brushed something in her pocket. Curious, she pulled it out to examine, and found the evidence she'd snatched from Castle Wyvern last night. In all the madness that had ensued after that discovery, it had completely slipped her mind. Hurriedly, she snatched up her apartment phone. She knew just the person to call.

As she suspected, it went through to voicemail. "Hey, Nick. It's Elisa. Listen, I've got something for you to take a look at. Give me a call on my cell-phone when you want to meet, and I'll be there." Hanging up, Elisa rushed out the door as the sun began to set.

A part of her was still debating the intelligence of this decision, even as she pulled up to the building Goliath had indicated. She was still questioning herself on the climb up. And yet, the closer she came to the roof, somehow the calmer she began to feel. Dare she even think it, but she was even a little excited. She'd see him again, know the Gargoyles were real. Her mother might've told her that her curiosity would one day get her killed. But her father had a saying: the best detectives were made from people with an overriding curiosity.

As she stepped through the door onto the rooftop, Elisa looked around, apprehensive. Nothing but old Pidgeon's to greet her with a flurry of wings as they took off. Stepping out and closing the door firmly behind her, she looked around and checked her watch. It was definitely after-dark like they'd said, and it was the right building. How long was she supposed to wait?

A shadow moved from behind the corner. Elisa startled with a gasp as Goliath moved suddenly into view. How had she managed to forget just how _big_ he was?

Calming herself, and trying to go for an easy smile, she asked, "Why were you hiding back there?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alone." Came the voice that honestly sent a shiver down her spine. Deep like thunder, yet rich and articulated that commanded instant respect and attention. His accent was British, if Elisa wasn't mistaken, but not common like stereotypical Londoners she saw on TV. Nothing ' _common'_ about this one. Not at all.

It took a moment for his words to register, and Elisa had to stifle a snort. "Worried I'd bring friends? Not to worry – you look like you could handle a whole SWAT team."

There was a rustle behind her. Elisa spun, hand unconsciously inching towards her gun holster – which she remembered was empty. A second Gargoyle landed on the roof behind her, pinning her in between him and Goliath. It took Elisa a second to recognise him from the previous night. This Gargoyle was old, his hair and Gandalf-like beard turned white, leathery skin on his face and hands wrinkled, a roadmap of his life and experiences. One of those was a scar over his left cheek and brow, discolouring the eye itself to signify he was blinded from that attack. Elisa wondered for a moment what kind of blow could hurt awesome creatures like this?

Goliath seemed as surprised as her to see his fellow clan-member. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Just makin' certain YOU were not being ambushed," said the other Gargoyle, his words garbled by a thick Scottish accent.

Elisa shook her head. "You guys are paranoid even for New York."

The elder gargoyle levelled her a hard stare. "Paranoid, lass? We didn't survive a thousand years of sleep just to lose our leader now."

"What about the trio?" asked Goliath. "Are they here as well?"

"No. The lads wanted to explore the city. Curious youngen's, the lot o' them."

Elisa glanced between the two Gargoyles, feeling a little awkward as she asked, "Well, would you like to come with us on our tour? I'd be honoured to have you…" she paused. "Sorry, what do I call you?"

The old Gargoyle rolled his eyes, his tattered tan coloured wings folding across his chest. The membranes draped around his body like a cloak. "Humans and their names. Nothin's real to ya till yeh've named it, given it limits."

"No, it's not like that, it's just…" Elisa floundered for some flowery explanation that would make everything sound rational and simple – her sister was real good at that. But coming up with nothing, she shrugged. "Things need names!"

The old gargoyle snorted. "Does the sky need a name? Does the earth? Or the river?"

Elisa smirked. "The river's called the Hudson."

He opened his fanged mouth to argue with her, but words failed him. His one working eye glanced from her to Goliath, demanding the big guy back him up. Elisa chanced a glance behind her. Had she made some unknown faux pas? She remembered Goliath saying Gargoyles have no names, so was it something cultural? Had she messed up already?

Instead, she saw Goliath smirking at the old one over her head. She grinned.

The old Gargoyle sighed and shook his head, long beard swaying left and right. "Fine, lass. Then I will be _the Hudson_ as well."

"Hudson it is!"

"Should we not be getting underway with this tour?" said Goliath.

Elisa's chuckle became strained with nerves. "I was joking when I said _tour_ … But sure, yeah, we can roll with that. Though I don't know how I'm going to keep people from noticing you."

"Simple. We'll stick to the rooftops."

"Easy for you with those wings, but what about me?"

His huge arms reached for her without hesitation. Elisa gasped as the world tilted before she had time to move. Rock-hard muscle cradled her back and underneath her knees. Goliath lifted her into his arms with such ease, Elisa felt like a damsel from a fairy-tale. And surprisingly, that comparison didn't anger her. For her line of work, Elisa had had to give up a lot of aspects of her femininity. Her nails were short and almost always dirty, her skin littered with fading scars, her muscles a little too defined for some men's tastes. The only feminine thing she had left and guarded with her life, was her long raven hair. Yet being held in Goliath's arms, she felt delicate and feminine in a way that secretly pleased her.

Still, his _hands-on_ approach was a little jarring. "Err, well, that answers that question."

Was it her imagination or was there the tiniest hint of a smile at the edges of Goliath's lips? Before she could say or do anything else, the pair of them were reminded that they weren't alone. Goliath's lips pressed to a thin line as he glanced at the older Gargoyle, who was leaning against the wall, an unimpressed look on his face. Goliath cleared his throat loudly. "Let's be off. Um, coming… H- _Hudson_?"

"Nay, lad," Hudson shook his head. "You go on ahead. I only wished to be sure the lass was trustworthy. I'll return home to guard the castle."

With a running start, Hudson leapt over the side of the skyscraper. Elisa's stomach performed a little flip, an instinct in her to cry out to stop someone falling to their doom. But there was a loud _woosh_ , and then Hudson's wings unfurled and caught hold of the wind. He soared upwards into the night sky, gliding in the vague direction of the Eyrie Building. Elisa and Goliath watched him go.

Finally, she turned to Goliath, who was still holding her bridal-style. "Well, looks like it's just you and me. What do you want to see?"

"The dangers that threaten me and my kind." He responded without missing a beat.

Elisa huffed. "Lighten up, will you? You're starting to bring me down and I'm a cop!"

He strolled to the edge of the roof, hopping up onto the wall to gaze out onto the city below. Elisa felt her stomach clench involuntarily, and she tightened her arms around Goliath's neck. Deep breath in and out to show no fear. But it was a little difficult when she was looking down at 300ft drop, and her last fall was still fresh in her memory.

Around her, she felt Goliath's arms constrict ever so slightly. "Do not be afraid. I've got you."

A quippy one-liner was just on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she decided to save it for a time when her life didn't depend on the newly acquainted Gargoyle holding her in his arms. If she annoyed him enough, he might decide she wasn't worth it and just _accidentally_ let his fingers slip. Yeah, she told herself sarcastically, no trust issues at all…

"Come," he said, his voice slightly gentler. Elisa could've smiled at his sweetness in trying to comfort her. "Show me your New York City."

There was great clap of thunder around her ears as Goliath's wings burst open to their full extent. Elisa only had a moment to marvel at their wide and powerful majesty, before he leaned forward and leapt into the air. In hindsight, Elisa suspected he tried to make the take off as smooth as possible for the sake of her nerves. But still queasy over being up in the air with no seatbelt, Elisa couldn't hide the way she gasped or clung to him a little tighter. A deep rumble vibrated in her breastbone, and she realised it was Goliath's quiet chuckles. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed all around her into a sea of lights.

Seeing New York from the air was so much different than the ground. Up here, the glittering lights of buildings, all different colours, merged together, until they resembled something like the Northern Lights. The dirty streets and the graffiti weren't visible up here, only giant buildings that reached towards the heavens, sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. The wind that blew Elisa's hair back did have a bite to it, but it was combatted by the warmth she could feel emanating from Goliath like a furnace. The only time she'd ever been up here was in her brother's helicopter back when he'd been on the force with her. But now, there was no noisy engine spoiling the mood, for Goliath's wings were near-silent as he effortlessly glided along the different air-currents to take them to where he wanted.

She smiled. In Goliath's arms she was safe. And up here, the city was more beautiful than she imagined.

From that moment on, she guided Goliath around her home-city. She showed him the world-trade-centre, explaining how the world had become interconnected since his supposed _thousand-year-sleep_. Getting him to glide as low as he dared, she showed him Times Square, bustling with people even after dark. Along the Hudson river they went, to each of the big bridges and showing off the huge boats coming into the harbour from all across the world.

"And that's Lady Liberty," she called out, pointing to the statue rising from the Upper Bay, lit up in lights so that all could see her glory even in the middle of the night.

"Were she alive," Goliath hummed thoughtfully, "that would be far too much woman for even a Gargoyle to handle,"

Laughter burst out of Elisa so fast, she had to clamp a hand over her mouth. "Sorry! I just never expected to hear a joke from you."

"Why?"

"Come on, Mr big and brooding? You'd just need to _look_ at a petty thug and they'd drop dead."

Even as the thought made her chuckle, something about it seemed to strike a chord in her. Come to think about it, if more guys like Goliath signed up for the NYPD, there'd be no more criminals, they'd all be too scared. Hadn't she said earlier that Goliath looked like he could handle a whole SWAT team? Imagine if that power, that strength, was used to fight crime instead? Gang's like Drakon's wouldn't stand a chance.

"You know a great deal about this island-city," Goliath said, his voice bringing her back to the present.

"I should hope I do, I've lived here all my life." She said, pushing her hair out of her face. "My dad moved up here from Arizona, became a cop and met my mother, she was an academic,"

"A scholar?" Goliath clarified. "And you became a _dee-tek-tive_ , like your father? Following in his footsteps."

"Yeah," she smiled fondly. "My dad was always my hero, I wanted to be just like him. He taught me everything I know. What about you? Your parents, are – _were_ – they Gargoyles too?"

"Of course," he nodded. But didn't say anything else.

Elisa winced. "Sorry. You don't want to talk about them?"

"What?" he looked genuinely confused. "No, I never knew them."

He said it in such a casual manner, as if never knowing who his parents were was the most normal thing in the world. Sympathetic, she made a mental note to never bring the subject up again.

For a while longer, they flew around the city. As midnight drew near, Elisa felt her muscles begin to grow stiff from being stuck in this position for so long. She directed Goliath towards the Empire State Building, still as beautiful as when it was first erected. As if sensing her discomfort, Goliath landed upon the roof, gently placing Elisa down to her feet.

"What do ya think so far?" she asked him, looking out over the city sprawled below them with a bright grin. She hadn't thought she would enjoy herself this much; she'd told herself to be reserved, to find out more about the Gargoyles, to crack the mystery that surrounded them. Yet somewhere along the way, Goliath had made her feel so at ease she'd gotten lost in the innocence and sincerity of the moment.

Goliath stepped up beside her, gazing with her onto the concrete jungle before them. "Such amazing changes men have made in the world while we slept. Stone streets, finer than those the romans ever built. Towers of glass and iron…"

"Yeah, I'm used to it," Elisa murmured. Goliath's naivety allowed her to look at her home city with fresh eyes. It wasn't the crime-riddled pit she'd come to know. Instead, it was a modern marvel, a testament to what mankind could achieve. "I guess it's pretty impressive to… an out of towner."

"I see no walls to guard this city," Goliath mused, peering down at her inquisitively. "How do you protect it from invaders?"

Ah. Now came the unsavoury truth. "Well, our biggest worries aren't from outside. They're from inside."

"That," he growled out, expression turning dark, "I am all too familiar with…"

 _BURRRR! BURRRR!_ Came the loud and intrusive dial-tone of Elisa's phone. Goliath looked startled, and Elisa strained a sheepish smile as she fished out the bulky thing from her inside-jacket pocket. Motioning for a moment alone, she turned her back on her Gargoyle companion.

"Maza," she said shortly. A young voice responded, and the Detective thought she could've leapt for triumph. "Hey, Nick! How's… Oh? That's okay… Yeah, I can be there in about thirty minutes. Thanks!" Quickly hanging up, it was only then that Elisa remembered she wasn't alone. Slowly turning back to Goliath, her mind quickly ran for a plausible excuse. "Sorry, Goliath. I'm gonna have to cut this short. I've got… a _thing_ … I need to do."

"A _thing_?"

"Yeah. Detective stuff." She murmured, her father's words echoing clear in her mind from Goliath's disapproving expression. "Look I really _am_ sorry about ditching you, and hopefully I can get this done and be back in time to finish showing you around."

A soft growl rumbled from his big barrelled chest. "I am not a play thing to only be taken seriously when you have need for amusement."

Her stomach quivered in fear, but she bit her lip and held her ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you were. Just… trust me, Goliath. This is part of my job, my duty, I need to give it my attention."

When she said the word _duty,_ Goliath seemed to calm. He was silent for a moment, contemplating, and then suddenly declared: "Then I shall go with you. Perhaps I can learn something from this."

"What? No!" Elisa balked. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not a _partner_ person. Plus, I'm going down to the street level, people might see you."

"You offered to show me how this city works, and I asked to be shown the dangers me and my clan could prepare against." He countered evenly. "If your duty is to apprehend those who commit wrongdoings, then I would argue that the best way for me to learn all these things is at your side."

"Goliath, with all due respect. This is none of your business–"

"I can tell you are feeling anxious, Elisa." His sparkling dark eyes suddenly turned hard, and Elisa felt as small as an ant under his scrutiny. "That means you are not being entirely truthful with me."

She wanted to ask exactly how he knew what she was feeling. But the fact that he'd caught her out on the lie with this mysterious power and invasion of privacy, only made her grow angry. Thrusting her hand in her pocket, she pulled out the little red badge and slapped it into his hand. "See this? I found this in the rubble at Castle Wyvern. Xanatos blocked me from my investigation into finding out who attacked you last night. This is the only evidence I have. I put in a call with someone who might be able to help me identify who that emblem belongs to." Before he could say a word, she snatched back her precious evidence. She sank into a hip and cocked a brow at the gargoyle. "Now can you _tell_ if I'm being truthful?"

Contemplating her obvious anger, Goliath nodded his head slowly. But his response was not what she was expecting. "You wish to learn who attacked us? So do I. Like it or not, _Dee-tek-tive_ , I am coming with you."

" _Great_ …"


	5. Human Gratitude

_You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens_

 _Touching skilfully, mysteriously, her first rose ~ verse 2, lines 3 &4, E.E Cummings_

* * *

Chapter Four ~ Human Gratitude

 _Scotland, June 23_ _rd_ _, 994_

 _He had been able to hear them even through the great oak doors of the Feast-hall. The tables lined with courtiers who had not risked their lives with the soldiers. Or the advisors that had stayed safe in their towers. Such a foreign concept to a Gargoyle, this human obsession with class and bloodlines. Goliath, although the leader of his clan, fought alongside them for every battle. They were family, after all._

 _"_ _Our thanks for a battle well fought, good captain." He had heard the sweet voice of the young princess say._

 _"_ _The credit is not mine to take, Your Highness." His good friend, the Captain of the guard, had said. The man had been strange, to say the least. Born a Pict, he had been a fearsome warrior of his dying people. Yet, he had been captured during the reign of the late Prince Malcom. Most had assumed he would be killed. The new Christian religion had certainly demanded it be so. But Malcom had seen something in him, and had turned him into a new man, using his brilliance with both the sword and the mind to make him a Captain of the Guard. Goliath and the other Gargoyles had been most surprised when he had accepted them as comrades without reservation. The only human to do so, it made him a friend to their kind, but an oddity amongst his own. "Without Goliath and his Gargoyles, our defence would have proven useless."_

 _"_ _Please," the princess had sighed in clear disgust. "Don't mention that monster's name in my presence."_

 _That was when Goliath and his second in command – his mate, his angel of the night – had made their entrance. He would not have them spoken of in such a way. Let the humans have the courage to say their insults to his face._

 _All the courtiers, the princess, the magus, they all gaped at him in shock as he marched past them towards the high table. The Captain hurriedly attempted to smooth over the reception. "Beg pardon, Your Highness! I took the liberty of asking them to appear and be recognised for their bravery."_

 _Princess Katherine shot to her feet. "Captain! We are most seriously displeased to allow_ _ **beasts**_ _in the dining hall."_

 _"_ _You speak wisely, Princess," said the Magus. The pale skinned, white haired man had lived at Castle Wyvern all his life, had grown with the princess as a childhood friend. The two shared the same expression of dislike for Goliath's general vicinity. "These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with_ _ **them**_ _."_

 _Finally, Goliath reached the foot of the dais leading to the High-table. He stood before the princess and met her eye. But a girl of barely seventeen summers, she took a half step back from him, from the imposing shadow he cast over her. With a loud snap, he flared open his wings, their span so impressive, the tips almost brushed the walls on either side of the feast-hall. The princess fell back into her chair, startled. Around the room, the guards tensed, hands inching for their weapons. Goliath ignored them, and swept one wing down with his shoulder as he bowed deeply to the young royal. Katherine and several others were surprised, he noted, as he stood with a polite smile and folded his wings across his chest._

 _"_ _Ha-ha, Goliath!" the Captain took hold of his shoulder, a gesture of comradery. Goliath's smile turned real for his friend. "We named you wisely, it seems. You are as good a soldier as the philistine giant who fought David."_

 _"_ _You would do well to remember, Captain," snapped Princess Katherine, composure now restored, "that the Biblical Goliath was also a bully and a savage!"_

 _Goliath's angel snarled, fangs bared, her eyes glowing red with her feminine anger. The Princess cowered back. Goliath hurriedly pulled back his mate with merely a gentle talon to her shoulder. His angel was so protective of him, she was reluctant to relinquish her_ _anger_ _. Goliath gave another, shorter, bow. "If you will excuse us, Your Highness."_

 _He hadn't even left the hall when he heard the princess again. "In the future, Captain, you will make your reports to my advisor, the Magus – not directly to me!"_

 _In the corridor, Goliath and his mate had strolled onwards, eager to escape the stone walls and be able to stretch their wings in open air. The Captain had soon caught up with them. "My apologies for this, Goliath."_

 _"_ _No apologies needed. We are what we are. Her opinion will not change that."_

 _"_ _Have you no pride?" his had angel demanded hotly. "No sense of justice? We saved their lives this night, and they repay us with contempt!"_

 _"_ _She is right, Goliath. You deserve better than this."_

 _"_ _These cliffs were our home ages before they built their stone fortress. They should bow to us!"_

 _Was it so hard for them to remember that Katherine had been a little girl once, frightened into behaving with warnings that the monsters that surrounded her always would eat her if she was naughty? Was it no wonder she had grown prejudiced in adulthood? These thoughts had swirled in Goliath's mind._

 _He had clasped hold of his mate's talons in both of his to stay her anger. "It is the nature of human kind to fear that which they do not understand. Their ways are not our ways."_

 _With a long, aggravated sigh, his angel had let the matter be. She pressed her cheek to his knuckles. "There are times when your patience astounds me, my love."_

 _Those two words made his heart swell. For not the first time, even after their little arrangement had been constructed, he urged his soul to awaken, to bond with this female who deserved his full love, not just his constructed version of it. And yet, the answer was always the same: nothing. His soulmate, it seemed, would never be found._

* * *

 _New York City, October 5_ _th_ _, 1994_

Goliath carried Elisa as they glided above the streets. It was somewhat irksome that there were still many human vehicles on their roads, even as the hour fast approached midnight. In his time, very few humans stayed awake so late into the night. Their superstitions had them all in bed for the witching hour. In a way, that had allowed the Gargoyles to be themselves, for no human eyes were there to observe them with fear or hate. And yet, simultaneously, it had been another barrier to further divide the two peoples from one another. Perhaps, somehow, in this supposed city that never slept, there would be a middle ground.

They came to the outskirts of the poorer end of the city, when Elisa suddenly told Goliath to land in an alleyway. Folding in his wings, Goliath landed in the dirtied crack between two apartment buildings – as Elisa called them. The streetlights were not near enough to pierce the darkness of the alleyway, allowing for Goliath's black wings to blend him perfectly with the shadows when he draped them across his chest. Gently, he set Elisa down. The human woman immediately made her way to the alley's entrance, peering up and down the otherwise deserted streets. Goliath followed her, pausing only at the boundary of the lamp light.

"Okay, here's how things are gonna play out," Elisa said quietly, turning back to him. "There's this kid coming, Nicolas, he's going to try to figure out for me what that evidence is. He's gonna be here any minute."

Though she showed all outward appearance of calm, Goliath just seemed to sense that she was a little apprehensive about something. It was bubbling inside her so greatly he was surprised she wasn't fidgeting on the spot. He nodded. "Very well. I will stay out of sight but remain close by, in case anything should happen."

At his words, Elisa's shoulders relaxed a fraction. "Don't worry. Nick's a little punk at times, but he's a sweet kid."

Skulking back into the alleyway, Goliath hung back in the shadows. He kept his eye on the alley opening, focused on Elisa as she waited on the corner. Unbidden, his mind drifted to the course of the evening's events. Despite earlier reservations and despite knowing that this should have been a formal outing with practical uses in mind, Goliath had been surprised at how he had come to enjoy himself in the human woman's company. Elisa Maza was a strange human, for she did not shy away from him as he'd grown accustomed to when dealing with her species. She was easy to speak with and treated him as if he were any ordinary man. If they had met a thousand years before, Goliath would have been all too happy to call her a friend, for her kindness and generous attitude towards him and his kind would have been something to cherish.

But he had done that once before. He had trusted humans, had called one a friend, had trusted _him_. And after that trust had been betrayed in the most brutal way possible… Never again. As much as he might appreciate Elisa's efforts, as much as he might want to trust and befriend her, he couldn't risk it.

And yet, there was something about the woman that intrigued him. He was able to read her as if she were an open book. When he'd met her last night, it had just been a general feeling, just a vague impression of her fear or unease. Yet that had been understandable, given the circumstances of the situation. But tonight, the longer he stayed in her presence, the clearer he could seem to understand her without needing to speak. Just like earlier, he was able to tell she was lying by recognising that she was anxious – yet what was puzzling was there had been nothing in her body language for him to interpret. He just _knew_. He knew she had genuinely enjoyed her time with him tonight because it seemed to radiate out of her and into himself. He'd known she was excited when the little device had spoken to her ear. It was a little unsettling to realise he could understand these things about this woman so soon after meeting her.

Was Elisa Maza just a very open woman? Could others read her this easily? Watching her at the end of the alley, Goliath didn't think so. She stood straight, but her expression was neutral, her arms folded. To his eyes, Goliath only saw a woman with very stoic body language. And yet, in his stomach, Goliath could _sense_ her mounting impatience. Strange, he'd never had this type of skill before when dealing with humans. Perhaps it was because Goliath was warier now of them, perhaps it was because he was looking for falsehoods and potential betrayal that he was subconsciously studying them in an extremely accurate way? He shook his head, unable to decide which was more confusing: the entire human race or just Elisa.

A figure crossed the street towards Elisa, and she stood a little straighter to greet him. He was a boy, still young enough that Goliath mentally admonished his family for letting him out so late. Scruffy in his appearance from his hair to his tattered and fraying clothes, Goliath knew he was both poor and attempting to not look conspicuous.

"Hey Nick," Elisa greeted warmly. "Sorry for doing this so late. You alright?"

"Fine." The boy – _Nick_ – muttered shortly.

Despite the polite smile Elisa kept on her face, Goliath sensed her growing worry. "Look, Nick, if there's something–"

"It's nothin', alright? Now what'd ya bring me all the way out here for?"

"I was hoping you could identify this for me," Elisa fished out of her pocket the tiny button she'd shown Goliath earlier. "I know you can't really test it or–"

"Don't have to run no tests." The boy said as he stared at the button in his hand. "I know this. It's a pin. Ya wear this and it shows you're hired muscle; not part of the elite club, but you still got connections."

"What kind of connections?"

The child looked up and down the street, and then leaned closer to Elisa to whisper in a voice Goliath could barely make out. "Tony Drakon."

Hearing the name, Elisa stiffened, and Goliath suddenly seemed to know of a storm erupting inside of her. He could sense anger, outrage, and sorrowful anguish. An urge dawned in him to go to her, comfort her, though he squashed it down. It was obvious Elisa knew of this Tony Drakon, and he was not someone she looked forward to seeing again. Goliath made a mental note to ask her about this man's significance later.

The street urchin was still explaining the significance of the pin, so Goliath forced himself to pay attention again. "He's needs men to help keep his turf under control, but not everyone gets in with the big boys. So, he gives out these. One flash of that, you know this thug you're facin' ain't part of Drakon's gang exactly, but in some round-about way, he still works for the guy."

Elisa didn't respond right away, just tapped her foot as if impatient. When she did speak, her tone was guarded. "What's Tony Drakon got against David Xanatos?"

Nick shrugged. "You're supposed to be the Sherlock-type, right? I just know my street tech."

"That you do kid…" came a voice. Goliath's gaze darted to the opposite side of the street, where two figures were crossing the road. How had he not noticed them until now? The two men were of the same thick build, dressed in black leather studded with small spikes. One had dark spectacles, even at night and held a chain in his hands. The other hefted a bat across his shoulders, an ugly scar striped across his chin. The latter turned out to be the speaker. "Runnin' yer mouth off weren't a smart idea, Nicky-boy."

"Thistle Brothers." Elisa growled and immediately stepped in front of the boy, hiding him protectively behind her. She stood tall and unafraid against these strangers that were clearly a threat and obviously outmatched her in terms of size and strength. "Aren't you boys late for your 4-H club meeting? Why don't you run along – no reason anybody's gotta get hurt."

The human holding the chain snickered. "Man, it just keeps getting better, don't it?"

Sensing the threat, Goliath moved stealthy up towards the alley entrance, still keeping to the shadows. He moved as quietly as possible, being sure to stalk his prey whilst they remained oblivious to his presence.

Elisa retrieved the badge she had shown Goliath and his clan the previous night. "Police."

"Police? Ah, we're really impressed." Said the scar-faced thug, thumping his bat into his other palm. "Hand the kid over. We need to have a little chat. Remind him where his loyalties lie."

"Take another step and I promise you'll regret it."

The fierceness in Elisa's voice impressed even Goliath. If he were not here, she would be hopelessly disadvantaged, would likely lose in a fight, yet she still protected this child without hesitation. His admiration for her made him all the more determined to keep her safe.

Elisa glanced at the boy behind her briefly. "Nick? Why don't you run home now. I'll drop by later. We'll get those Tacos I was telling you about last night."

Nick was trembling and pale with fright. "M-Miss Maza? You sure…?"

"Go on, Nick."

The boy ran, his shoes nearly slipping on the pavement as he hurriedly raced away as fast as his legs could carry him. The two thugs exchanged nasty grins as they converged on Elisa. The one with the chain leered. "Looks like it's just us, girly. Whaddya say we have some fun?"

"I don't think my _partner_ would like that very much." Was it Goliath's imagination, or did she glance his way in the shadows, as if she knew he'd moved, and gave him the tiniest hint of a smile? Despite himself, Goliath found his own lips twitch.

"Partner?" the scar-face one snorted. "Knight in shinin' armour better get here real fast then. Otherwise I don't know what'll be left for him."

"I'm warning you guys…" Elisa said. The two thugs were almost within reach, and they laughed. Elisa shrugged. "Have it your way."

She darted into the alleyway. With a shout, they gave chase. Elisa led them down to the very end of the alleyway, right where they expected her to go. What they did not expect, however, was for Goliath to detach himself from the shadows behind them, blocking their escape. Thunder filled the alleyway as Goliath growled. They turned and beheld him as he loomed above them. Wings flared, eyes glowing with battle-rage, Goliath roared down at the two thugs.

The pair of them squealed in fright, leaping back away from the gargoyle threat. The scar-face one recovered the quickest, and ran at Goliath, wielding his bat like a club. Goliath caught the cylinder of wood in his palm, cracking and splintering it with his strength. Throwing it aside and unbalancing his target, his right fist swung up into the human's ribs. The blow was so strong, it lifted him up and shoved him against the wall. Scar-face's head hit the brickwork and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The one holding the chain stumbled back away from Goliath, who turned to regard him, lips peeled back over his fangs. Abruptly, the thug's chain was yanked out of his hands. He spun to see where it went reflexively. As he did, Elisa swung the chain at his face, smashing it over his head. The human hit the ground like a heavy sack.

"Are you alright?" Goliath asked as he stood straight, letting the white glow of his eyes recede.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Elisa smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for the save. You good?"

"It takes more than cowardly scum to harm me." Goliath muttered. He lifted the thug she had downed with ease and slung him next to his brother. "What will you do with them?"

"I'll get someone to come pick 'em up. Maybe some time in a cell will teach them better manners."

"To think of harming a child. Disgraceful." Of course it was, even after all the marvels he had seen of this modern city, it was still beset by the wickedness and corruption that seemed to plague every corner of human civilisation.

He checked his temper, realising his current company. He expected fear of his brutality, scorn in the face of his protection. He could still hear the scathing words of the Princess, could feel the sting rejection of human society. Human gratitude was always the same. And yet, instead, when he beheld Elisa, her eyes were thoughtful, a slight smile curving her lips. "You know what Goliath? You might be the best thing to happen to this city in a long time…"

He did not know why – was it her words or her smile – but he felt touched. This woman had seen him fight, seen his contempt and mistrust for her species, yet she still saw nobility in him that Goliath himself didn't know he had left. Even though she had every reason to be wary of him, she still looked upon him with open friendship. Something warmed in his chest. And then came a sense of guilt that maybe his aversion to her might have been misplaced.

"Elisa," he asked softly. "Who is this Drakon man the boy spoke of? I know the name means something to you. It makes you feel uncomfortable, even now. Is he your enemy?"

Just like that, her smile vanished. She turned her gaze away from him, hiding her face behind her raven hair. "Yeah. In a way."

"What happened?"

He could feel the hate emanating off her. Yet her answer was frustratingly vague. "Let's just say that he's a dirt bag who thinks he can run this city into the ground; with theft, extortion and murder being the primary tools."

"Elisa, if we are ' _partners'…_ " he paused on the word. She had been the one to speak it first, showing trust in him against common foes, yet for Goliath it seemed to mean a greater deal though he didn't understand why. "If we are to find out who is responsible for the attack on the castle, then I cannot be a step behind you in knowing who we are dealing with."

"I'm sorry, Goliath, I just…" she bit her lip. She was torn, yearning to speak yet a slight fear held her back. "I'm not very good with the whole trusting-thing. What's the saying? Once bitten, twice shy."

"A good _dee-tek-tive_ trusts no one?"

"Yeah. My dad taught me that." She murmured thoughtfully, as if questioning the words for the first time. Yet still, she said nothing for a long moment, even though Goliath could feel the anguish and turmoil inside her.

Before he could speak, whether to attempt to coax out the information from her, or to placate her nerves, he never found out. At that moment, a rumble from above suddenly grew louder. A fierce wind picked up out of nowhere. Goliath recognised the rhythmic whirling thump of a machine. A flying machine – the same sound the attackers had used last night when their metal beast carried them away. Reactively, he pulled Elisa close against him, wrapping his wings around them both to shield them from the wind. He retreated back into the alley, letting the shadows swallow him up. Elisa pressed her hand against his chest, letting him hold her without complaint. Goliath had a moment to wonder how she could instinctively trust him without reservation, yet doubt that trust when her mind had a moment to catch up with her.

The flying machine landed in the middle of the deserted street. Its black hide glistened in the lamplight, and red words that spelled 'XANATOS' were proudly displayed on its flank. Even though Goliath didn't believe this to be an enemy, he still remained in the shadows. A door opened at the head of the flying machine, and out stepped a tall man with dark skin, his hair shaved at the sides. Goliath did not know the stranger, yet his eyes were strikingly familiar. Honey eyes, like Elisa's.

Upon seeing the man, Elisa wormed her way out of Goliath's grasp. He was reluctant to let her go, still unsure if this man posed no threat. But she was determined, and so he swept his wing aside. He did not follow her out, choosing to stay hidden, but watchful.

"Derek…" Elisa greeted the man as she approached.

He turned to her, eyes alighting as if this was a pleasant surprise. Yet it was suddenly tempered, his hand scratching the back of his neck in nerves. "Hey Elisa. How's it goin'?"

"Peachy." Was her tart reply. "Sweet ride. Funny though, you never mentioned you were working for _Xanatos._ "

"Mom said you'd be mad…" The man – Derek – sighed. "Look, Elisa, it was nothin' personal. I just… felt like a dead-end on the force. Policework was always your thing. It was dad's thing. But that's not what I want from my life."

Goliath attempted to read the human man as he had done with Elisa. Perhaps he could prove that his earlier theory was correct. But, confusingly, aside from obvious body language signals, Goliath felt nothing. No epiphany, no secret knowledge he knew to be right. He couldn't tell Derek's innermost feelings he was attempting to hide. He was as hard to read as every other human Goliath had come across. Yet one look at Elisa, and he just _knew_ she was hurting from a battle of longing and anger inside herself.

"If you wanted to leave," Elisa said softly, "you know I wouldn't've stopped you… But Xanatos?"

"He saw me make a landing when one of my 'copters took a bad hit. He was impressed, said he wanted me to be his pilot. The paygrade's good, and it's a lot safer than the force. I started last week." Derek's tone was almost insolently defensive. "You got a problem with him?"

"I was investigating your new _boss_ last night. Derek, you know this guy is off, right?"

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Call it cop-instinct."

Derek snorted derisively. "I might not've liked it on the force, but I'm still a cop. And my _cop-instinct_ says Xanatos is alright."

"Come on, Derek! I'm telling you, something's not right. The guy's probably got more secrets than the CIA."

"Oh, and you don't?" Derek snapped and suddenly pointed to the alley. "Then let the big guy step out in the light."

Goliath was as shocked as Elisa looked. How had he known he was here? Goliath contemplated staying in the shadows, but without the element of surprise, it was useless to hide. He stepped forward to the threshold of the alleyway, just enough to be in the light, yet still able to dart back into invisibility if any other witnesses came.

Elisa sighed and gestured between the two. "Derek, this is Goliath. Goliath, this is my brother, Derek Maza."

Upon beholding the huge gargoyle, Derek's face paled. "Whoa… Xanatos said they were big but…"

Elisa did a double take. "He told you?"

"I work at the castle, Elisa," her brother snapped back to reality with a retort. "I practically live there. Xanatos knew I'd stumble across 'em sooner or later. He told me how he helped them."

Goliath wasn't entirely sure the knowledge of his clan's existence was Xanatos' secret to tell. "How did you find me?"

Derek shuffled his feet, uncomfortable, and then pointed to Goliath's belt. "Xanatos said there was a tracker on you. I just followed the signal."

Elisa and Goliath looked down to where Derek pointed. Just behind the buckle, a small light flashed, barely noticeable unless one was looking for it. Goliath plucked it off as if it were an offending insect and held it between his talons for inspection. Indignation burned in him at this violation, and he intended to talk with Xanatos about this.

Elisa frowned up at her brother. "Wait, Xanatos sent you here to fetch Goliath?"

"Yeah." Derek looked up at Goliath, though flinching when he met his eyes. "Xanatos says he's got something pretty important to tell you. Want a lift?"

The human was already unnerved by his mere presence and Goliath didn't think he had the patience to endure his continued unease around him. How was it that Elisa could trust him so easily, to the point where he felt trust growing in him also, yet her brother could not? "I provide my own transportation."

Derek didn't argue the point, and went straight back to his machine. He fired it up and hurriedly took off back into the sky. Goliath and Elisa watched him leave, the gargoyle wrapping his wing around the woman again to shield her. Once the machine was high up above the buildings and the wind it created had died down, they parted again.

"Sorry you had to see all that…" the woman beside him murmured.

In his time, Goliath had seen human families. They were much smaller than Gargoyle clans, and siblings were prone to fight amongst themselves. An ache arose in him to think of his own Rookery siblings, and what he would give to have them back. "Elisa, do not be too angry with your brother. You don't know how lucky you are to have siblings to fight with. All of my Rookery brothers are dead, and if it is one thing a Gargoyle knows for certain; it is that there is _nothing_ more important than family."

She nodded mutely, and again that mysterious knowledge he had of her just knew that she accepted his words and agreed with them. He wanted to stay with her, but seeing as he was needed back at the castle, he didn't see any way he could.

"Will you be alright if leave you with…" he gestured back into the alley, where their previous foes still laid unconscious.

"Oh, yeah. I'll call it in and then check on Nick."

He should've left it at that, but instead, he reached out and grasped her shoulders in his talons. What on earth would possess him to hold her so intimately, he did not know, but it felt right. "Tomorrow, after sundown, meet me in the place you called Central Park."

Her eyes brightened with surprise, and the excitement inside her made him want to smile. "Really?"

"Yes. We are in this together now. If this Drakon man is responsible for the attack on the castle, then I know his men are not to be underestimated. If you are to confront him, I will be there by your side."

With that, he tore himself away back into the alley. Stabbing his claws into the brickwork, he began to climb the side of the wall. To the rooftop he went without a backward glance. Yet even then, he could still feel Elisa's eyes on him, could still understand her emotions even without looking at her. Once he reached the top, he leapt over the edge and caught a current with his wings. He flew away towards the castle as fast as the winds could carry him, hoping that maybe some distance between himself and the human woman might grant him some silence and some peace to think.

* * *

He alighted on the northern tower of the castle. All had been quiet on his approach. No sign of the attackers from last night making a return. He noticed that Xanatos had been busy during the day, for the courtyard was now clear of any signs of the battle that had raged there briefly the night before. His feet had barely touched the stone when he heard footsteps approach. He turned, and smiled to see his old mentor, now called Hudson, climb the tower steps, the Gargoyle-Beast at his side.

"There yeh are, lad. And how was the tour?"

"Goliath! Hey Goliath!"

He turned at the sound of the other voices. The trio approached from the air, landing in front of him, each one excitedly attempting to capture his attention. "Yes, yes, what is all the fuss about?"

They all started speaking at once. "Goliath, this new world is amazing –"

"– Fascinating machines and devices–"

"– Yeah, and huge metal ships and –"

"– All kinds of food!"

Hudson grumbled as he stepped forward, looking on all of them with an admonishing eye. "In all that excitement, did you lads even remember yer orders to stay out of sight?"

Immediately the trio went silent, all looking anywhere but at their clan leader and elder. Those guilty looks were all Goliath needed to know that they must surely have been spotted. He should've rebuked them, but their earlier excitement still warmed him, and they appeared unharmed. He put a hand on his old mentor's shoulder, stilling him. "Do not be hard on them, Hudson."

"Hudson?" the red youngster echoed, blinking in surprise.

The elder grinned. "Aye, it's my name – and what would you make of it?"

"It's a fine name!" the big one held up his talons defensively.

The little one stuttered for a response. "Hudson! Err, I–I like it."

"Hey!" their red brother suddenly hopped excitedly. "We should choose names too! Names that suit our new lives here."

"Oh?" Goliath arched a brow. "And what might they be?"

The red one stroked his beak in thought. "Um… Brooklyn! I'm Brooklyn!"

"Broadway!" announced the big one.

"Lexington!" piped up the small one, and then he shrunk as if self-conscious. "…do you like it?"

Goliath and Hudson exchanged a look. It was against tradition for Gargoyles to have names, for they only had need to call each other 'friend', or 'brother'. But that was a thousand years ago. Perhaps it was time to change. "They're all fine names. I guess he'll need one as well now." He gestured to the Gargoyle-Beast.

"Oh, I've got one for him too." Said Brooklyn. He knelt by the beast, stroking its scaled head. "From now on, you're Bronx."

The Beast gave a very underwhelming huff, before skulking away. Brooklyn looked insulted, but Lexington laughed. "I think he likes it!"

"Did you like the tour, Goliath?" Broadway asked. "What did you see?"

And so, Goliath proceeded to tell them all Elisa had shown him and explained to him. He recounted for them the wonders of modern engineering, how big the world had become in this new age of travel and trade. When he was done, Hudson gave him a sideways look. "Seems you and this human lass got on quite well."

"Elisa is a fountain of knowledge about this Manhattan Island," said Goliath. "And she surprisingly does not begrudge us what we are. She is determined to find out who attacked the castle last night. If anything, perhaps we can count on her as an ally."

Footsteps too light for a Gargoyle's sounded on the steps of the tower. Goliath and the others turned, in time to see the blonde man, Xanatos' servant, Owen, appear. "Goliath? Mr Xanatos is awaiting you down in the entrance hall."

Excusing himself from his clanmates, Goliath followed the human down into the castle. He walked along corridors that should have felt familiar. The path they took certainly was, but even with shields and swords decorating the walls as displays, the feel of the castle was different. It didn't feel like the warm home he had loved and protected a thousand years ago. This was made even more apparent when he reached what used to be the feast-hall. Even with the great fire alight, the colours of warmth had been sucked out of the room. Xanatos stood atop the dais, right where the high table had once been.

"For future reference, Xanatos," Goliath said without greeting. "I am not one to be summoned like a dog. Nor to keep track of without my knowledge or consent."

"Apologies, Goliath, I meant no offence. And I only placed those trackers on you and the others because I was concerned for your safety. What if something happened to you if you left the castle? I would have no way to help you." Was the answer that came with an easy smile that did not put Goliath at ease. "I did hate the thought of tearing you away from your little tour-guide, but there's been a recent development I wanted to share with you."

Suspicion arose in Goliath at the vague mention of Elisa. How had Xanatos known of her, or what she and Goliath had been up to?

Xanatos gestured to a side door beside the fireplace. "There's someone here I want you to meet – an old acquaintance, I believe."

"Who…?" Goliath trailed off as the door opened. A shadow stepped forward, a shadow not even remotely human in appearance. Wings folded across a blue chest garbed in off-white clothes to cover her modesty. Red hair like flames flowed down her back, a golden tiara adorned her brow above sultry eyes. Goliath felt his breath choke in his throat, his heart tripping over itself in shock. "You! You're alive!"

"Goliath, my love…" said his angel of the night, reaching for him.

He half wanted to pull away – surely this was a jest! A ghost come to torment him! Tentatively, he reached out, touching her talons with his. No spirit did he touch, but flesh and blood, solid and really there. In a rush, he lunged for her, pulling the gargoyle into his arms and wrapping his wings around her. "My angel! It really is you!"

"Oh Goliath," she whispered sweetly into his chest as she embraced him just as fiercely. "All the days that I've dreamed of you and this moment…"

"I'm very happy for you both." Said Xanatos' voice, reminding Goliath that he was even there.

His angel pulled her head back just enough to smile up at him. "This man has brought us together, my love. We owe our reunion to David Xanatos."

"But – how?!" Goliath asked hoarsely, still unable to comprehend what his senses told him was real. Visions of that horrible night returned to him, of finding the castle in flames, of discovering the remains of his mate smashed on the ramparts. The grief and anger he had felt, to think that the woman he had come to love was dead, his only shield against his suffocating loneliness was gone… "You were shattered by the Vikings."

His mate shook her head. "No. I feared for your safety. So I left the castle to find you. But I lost my way and the sun rose before I could return."

"But how did you survive all these centuries?"

"When I returned to the castle, the Magus had already turned you to stone. I begged him to cast his spell on me, so that we might awaken together."

Xanatos stepped forward. "I saw her a year ago in an art gallery and was so impressed I acquired her for my private collection. Then, after I woke you up, it seemed plausible that a trip to the castle might have the same effect on her."

Goliath took up his mate's talons in his, pressing them against his heart. "With you alive, I can start to live again as well."

She pulled one talon free to stroke the sides of his face. "It is as we said, long ago – you and I are one. Now and forever."

"Come! The others must see you!"

Still holding her hand, he half ran with her, half dragged her back towards the tower. He was lost in his excitement – finally the world seemed right again. The pit of aloneness that had followed him all his life could finally be pushed back once more.

So why hadn't he felt that same beast hounding him ever since he'd awoken here in this time? After careful thought, he realised it was true. Since the spell had been broken, he had not once felt the crushing solitude he had felt the rest of his life. Was it because things had been too busy? First the attack on the castle, then everything with Elisa and now this?

When they reached the tower, the clan seemed just as surprised and overjoyed to see their supposedly dead Clan-mother alive in front of them. They crowded around her, Bronx begged her for attention. They all began to throw questions at her, disbelieving.

"I'll answer all your questions later, it's just so good to see you all again." His angel smiled widely. "How are you all finding this modern world?"

"We've seen so many amazing things," said Lexington. "I even got up close to one of their two wheeled machines they call a motor-cycle."

"I hope the human was accommodating to your curiosity."

The trio suddenly grew quiet. Brooklyn rubbed his shoulder. "Not exactly…"

"Anyone who saw us… they were afraid…" murmured Broadway. "One tried to hit Brooklyn."

Goliath looked from Broadway to Brooklyn, astonished at their nerve to keep this from him. "Why didn't any of you mention this before?!"

His angel put a hand on his shoulder, stilling him. "Do not be too angry with them, my love. They were not at fault – were you, young ones?" the trio seemed a little confused but slowly shook their heads. Goliath's fiery-haired mate lost her smile, a snarl twisting her lips in a way that made her suddenly look old. "I had thought a thousand years would give the humans time enough to temper their barbaric and hateful prejudices. But it seems time has left that aspect of their nature untouched. But it matters not. If they wish to be our enemies, so be it!"

"No." said Goliath. They all turned to him, surprised. "It is easy to resort to anger. But we cannot undo that which is past, nor should we hold all humanity responsible for the sins of a few."

"You cannot think to forgive–!"

"Not forgive. Merely _live_." He corrected. "We have awoken to a world that has forgotten us, that is strange to us. No matter how we may wish to go back, we are here now. And that means we must survive, we must hold on to the traditions of our people."

"And do what?"

"We will remain. We will guard our castle; harden ourselves to the outside world, learn to prepare for whatever dangers may threaten our home." The words came automatically and without thought. And then his mind conjured an image of Elisa, of shutting him and his clan away from the world in retaliation for the actions done to them a thousand years ago. Hadn't he just told the others she could be an ally? Didn't he just tell her that they were partners? For some reason, his heart suddenly felt pained at the notion of never seeing her again.

Lexington was the one amongst the clan who appeared the most grieved at the prospect of isolationism. "But the city…"

"Leave the humans to their own devices. We are together again. That is all that matters." Even as he said the words, Goliath didn't fully believe them.

"Goliath," Lexington said boldly. "We can't hide from the whole world up here. There are kindred spirits out there for us, but we've gotta look for them and we've gotta give them a chance. Or else… we'll always be alone."


	6. A Walk In The Park

_Or if your wish be to close me, I and_

 _my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, ~ verse 3, lines 1 &2, E.E Cummings_

* * *

Chapter Five ~ A Walk in the Park

 _New York City, October 6_ _th_ _, 1994_

Elisa awoke to rude banging on her front door. She groaned and checked the time. Noon. She groaned again. It had barely been six in the morning when she finally managed to get home and collapse into bed. After the night she'd had, six hours, didn't feel like long enough. The bed was warm, the covers draped over her just right; she really didn't want to leave. Her eyes were already heavy once again. But then the banging returned, harder and louder than before.

" _Urgh_! Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

Throwing on a robe, Elisa barely had it on and tied loosely when she yanked on the door. Probably some kid looking to sell her scout-cookies. Or religion. She needed neither. Her mouth was open to speak, but the words were swallowed. Owen Burnett was stood outside her door.

"Mr Burnett!" Elisa shrieked, hurrying to pull her robe tighter around herself. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"My apologies for disturbing your rest, Miss Maza," he said in that ever-droning voice. "In my urgency, it seemed to have slipped my mind that you work nights."

Elisa didn't buy it for a second. Owen was the type of man who forgot nothing. "Why the urgency? What's so important?"

Owen looked left and right down her corridor, and then leaned in. "May we speak in private?"

Eyes narrowed; Elisa tried to decipher her gut feeling. Curiosity won over caution and she carefully opened the door. "Give me a few minutes to dress."

Her unexpected guest waited in her living room whilst she changed. When Elisa stepped out, Owen was stood in the middle of the room, sticking out like a sore thumb. With his fancy suit and crisp cut look, he seemed entirely alien to the lovingly worn couch and faded carpet. For his part, the man looked entirely uncomfortable with the situation – or he could just have a permanent look of disgust as his resting-face. Elisa didn't bother with the niceties. Her mother would've scolded her to get her guest a drink or an offer of food. But again, curiosity won out.

"Okay then," she said. "What's this all about?"

Owen gestured for her to sit. She didn't. "Miss Maza, it has come to Mr Xanatos' attention that you have recently been spending time with the Gargoyles. Particularly, Goliath. Now, whilst this is of no great interest to him, I believe it is prudent to warn you away from your scheduled meeting with him tonight."

"How did you know about that?" Elisa asked, hackles up. "Did Derek say anything?"

"No, Miss Maza. Mr Xanatos just makes it a habit of keeping track of his investments."

"Goliath and the gargoyles are living beings. Not _products_."

"Mr Xanatos spent an unimaginable fortune transporting the entirety of Castle Wyvern from Scotland to New York and then reassembling it piece by piece. He continues to spend a great deal of money caring for the Gargoyles and ensuring their safety. Their mere existence is his investment."

Expression still hard, Elisa sank back into a hip, arms folded. "Alright. So why do I have to stay away from Goliath?"

"You and Goliath accosted two thugs under the protection of Mr Tony Drakon," Owen explained. "The pair of you are drawing unwanted attention."

Nick's voice floated back into Elisa's mind. "Xanatos and Drakon got some beef? What's the story there?"

If it were possible, Owen's look of utter uninterested disgust increased. "Mr Drakon has recently been waging a personal war against Mr Xanatos. _Xanatos Enterprises_ is one of the largest international corporations on the planet. We've had a number of shipments – mostly experimental weapons technology – stolen by Mr Drakon. As well as a few of our data banks stolen or sabotaged."

"What does Tony want? An edge? Turf?"

"Mr Xanatos is not entirely sure."

Elisa ran her tongue over her teeth. "And what does this have to do with Goliath?"

"Mr Xanatos is aware that by now you've discovered Mr Drakon and his men are responsible for the attack on the castle." When Elisa opened her mouth in shock, he held up a hand. "We've suspected since the attack. There is a reason Mr Xanatos did not go with this information to the police. He has used less than legal means to retaliate to Mr Drakon in the past and did not want to be implicated. Mr Xanatos is warning you away because if you plan to confront Mr Drakon, there will be considerable risk involved."

"I'm a cop. It's an occupational hazard."

"And what of your family, Miss Maza?" Elisa went rigid, willing herself not to go pale. "Your father and mother are just settling into the quiet life. Your little sister has just gone off to the college of her dreams–"

"Don't you dare threaten my family!" she hissed.

" _I_ am not," he stressed. "Mr Drakon, however? You of all people should know that he is willing to hit any target where it hurts in order to make them back down."

Elisa couldn't speak. She _should_ know. The Drakon family had almost ruined hers, had almost taken her father from her. She should have been more careful. Would Drakon send trouble after her family because she asked the wrong questions? Absolutely. The thought of one of his dirty thugs stalking Beth… it made her want to vomit.

"Think on what I have said, Detective," said Owen as he showed himself to the door. "Mr Drakon knows all too well your family history – and is more than willing to use it against you..."

The door closed behind him, but Elisa was still nailed to the spot, her mind whirling. Abandon the case to protect her family, or get to the bottom of all this at cost to those she loved? But even when the answer was so clear, something in Elisa's gut didn't sit right. The ' _cop-instinct_ ' she'd told Derek of last night was real and it was now telling her without a doubt that there was still something she was missing. There was still some piece of the puzzle that didn't fit into place…

* * *

Owen Burnett's warnings kept ringing in Elisa's head, hounding her steps throughout the rest of the day. It didn't help the fact that her over-active imagination kept running with it. Was Drakon on to her? Was he and his whole gang just waiting for her to slip up? What would happen to her family if she carried on?

Another thought entered her mind: what about Goliath? What about the gargoyles? If Drakon found out about them – or already knew – what would he do to them? For some reason, that thought struck more fear into Elisa than any threat to her own safety. The gargoyles were unprepared for this world, they were just trying to get by in a place that was so new and dangerous. Elisa knew how humans reacted when faced with something alien and out of the norm. If Drakon had a braincell to think of exposing them… it would end very badly. Images of Goliath in a cage, the smaller gargoyles poked and prodded on a dissection table, their dog pumped full of drugs and forced to work. It made Elisa feel physically ill.

 _If that's what might happened to them, then what about you_ , a sinister voice whispered in her mind. Would she be taken in for questioning? Or deemed a traitor to her species? Or maybe people might think she _knew too much_ , and would just one day make her disappear? A wild thought jumped into her mind: get out. Cut her losses and get away with her life, with the lives of her family.

But Goliath had saved her. He could've watched her drop and splatter over the sidewalk – it would mean one less person knowing his secret. But he didn't. And then last night, he could've left her to deal with the Thistle brothers alone, for why should he get involved? But he didn't. Since she'd known him, he'd had her back. She thought of their little tour, watching him be filled with curiosity, even awe, as she showed him the wonders of the modern world. Yes, he was a cynic at times, but who wouldn't be after what he had gone through?

 _A good detective trusts no one… –_ That's _one thing we have in common._ His entire family had been murdered because he trusted the wrong person. He hadn't trusted her, but Elisa was sure that last night she'd felt something, an inkling of yearning, of friendship. He was coming to see her, he was trusting in her. He could easily choose to do this alone or not turn up to see her. But the fact that he did told her something. " _I will be there by your side."_ He'd said that. He and the others needed her. And she was going to betray that trust by walking out on him?

No. The answer was firm, resolute, unshakable. Elisa never walked away from a fight, and she never walked away from those that might need her help. These gargoyles were under her protection, under her guidance. Everyone saw this whole 'keep a magical secret' in movies and always wished they were chosen for something grand like that. But now Elisa was living it, and it was terrifying. But even then, there was a small rush in her veins, like she knew something exciting and new was about to happen in every moment. And just like that, she knew she was hooked. No matter what happened, from now on, she'd see this through till the end.

That night, she waited in Central Park as Goliath had said. She stood facing the Eyrie Building, hoping Goliath would spot her. Why he insisted on always meeting her after dark, she only half understood. To make it harder for humans to see him clearly? In a city of lights like New York, the object of that was defeated with every streetlamp or headlight. Maybe it was because gargoyles were nocturnal as a species? That might be more probable, but it didn't feel like the whole answer…

Elisa's foot tapped anxiously as she pondered the plan for the night ahead. Find Tony Drakon and confront him? How would they even get close? What would they say? How was Elisa going to keep Goliath safe when they were going up against thugs with guns and trigger-happy fingers? Why hadn't she just confronted Drakon on her own this afternoon? Nothing would've happened to her, not even Drakon would risk an incident in public in broad daylight. He'd managed to elude jail for so long because he was smart enough not to make stupid mistakes.

She already knew the answer: because Goliath said he'd be there with her. He had her back, and she wanted him there. It felt a little strange, to suddenly trust someone like that. But the feeling wasn't entirely unwelcomed…

A piece of the night sky seemed to tear itself out of the heavens and swooped down towards her. Even when Elisa knew what she was looking for, she didn't quite see it in time. Her heart picked up speed slightly. A shadow was the only warning she had before Goliath dropped out of the sky to land beside her. Straightening to his full impressive height, he bowed his head in greeting. Elisa had to try and stop herself from smiling.

"Hey," she said. "You alright?"

"I am well, thank you, Elisa." He seemed pleasantly surprised that she would ask. "I apologise for my lateness. I would have come as soon as the sun had set, but my mate was not so keen to let me leave alone."

Elisa's smile vanished. "Mate? I thought you said your mate died back in Scotland?" Had she just caught him out in a lie? Just her luck. The moment she decides to trust him, this happens! For some reason, the thought of him breaking that fragile trust crushed her.

But Goliath surprised her by looking as stupefied as she felt, though there was a slight goofy smile to the corners of his lips that pricked Elisa the wrong way. "I had thought so too. But last night, when I left you, Xanatos revealed that he had found her – she had been cursed just as I was! Perhaps miracles _are_ real."

"Uh-huh, and I'm the First Lady," Elisa muttered to herself, irritated.

"Do not worry," Goliath continued. "I did not tell her where I have come. I do not want the clan involved in this unless strictly necessary."

"Keeping secrets?"

"There are no secrets in the Clan," he argued.

"Oh, then why not get _Mrs_ Goliath to come and give us a hand?" she pressed.

"There are no marriages for gargoyles. Our bonds are far deeper than your flawed human construction." He set his jaw tightly, as if he himself was fighting the urge to bite back.

And yet Elisa found herself _really_ annoyed and so _really_ wanted to fight. "Oh really? And what's that?"

"Soulmates."

Silence. Elisa couldn't say anything, too stunned. And then the words sank in. The urge to giggle was so strong she had to bite her cheek.

Goliath, frighteningly observant, somehow managed to see past her poker face. "Does something I say amuse you?"

"Sorry," she said, having to look away to try and make sure she wasn't grinning. "I just… Come on, Goliath. You've told me a lot of things I find hard to believe – but that one takes the cake."

"And why should that be so hard to believe?" he crossed his arms, genuinely offended.

Elisa floundered, attempting to try and deal with how he could be so serious about this! "What, one person to love for all your life? Marriage is hard enough for humans. But to believe that there's one person out there specifically made for you, one person that you'll just _know_ you're meant for? Believe that this relationship will be so magically perfect, you'll never want for anything else? All rainbows and sunshine."

"And what is _your_ idea of love?"

"Learning about someone. Trusting someone. Working hard every day to make it work. It's a commitment. Expecting a relationship to be perfect from the outset does nothing but set you up for disappointment after disappointment. You end up alone because nothing matches this idealistic happily ever after you've got in your head."

"It is not a fantasy," he scoffed. "It is a real thing. We gargoyles bond to the one our soul cries out for, we are attuned to them, we feel them, we will want no other. It lasts our entire lives. To be without one is an empty and painful existence!"

"Well, it can't happen to every gargoyle!"

There was no quick comeback. Fear flashed through Goliath's eyes so fast, Elisa questioned whether or not she had actually seen it. "Why are you so upset at this? What harm does any of this do you?"

Did he just dodge her? "I _don't_ have a problem. I just think you're being naïve."

"Well, as you say, Elisa Maza, love is about _trusting_ someone. And you trust no one."

"Excuse me?" she gaped in outrage. "If I'm so bad, then how comes I'm standing out here? Putting my neck on the line for you? _Trusting_ you?"

He stopped. Those dark eyes stared down at her, searching her face. Elisa riled herself up for more arguing, there was no way he would just let this go… And then he did. In a twist she didn't see coming, Goliath bowed shortly to her. His wings draped around his shoulders, the talons on the hinge interlocking like a cloak.

"I am sorry, Elisa," said Goliath. "I do realise that you assisting my clan in this matter does put you in danger, and your selflessness to carry on despite that risk is truly appreciated. I know I could not have come this far without you."

She was speechless; and then realised that her mouth was hanging open. Closing it with a loud 'snap', she attempted to hide her blush behind the curtain of her hair. "Uh… it's no big deal Goliath. And, um, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to disrespect your culture."

"At least you are willing to learn about it in some aspect – and then admit when you might be wrong."

She smiled up at him, her irritation melting away completely. "Just doing what anyone else would've done."

That deep rumbling voice came out soft and low, resonating in Elisa's bones. "I know for a fact that that is not true."

A lull came over the conversation, and Elisa found herself gazing out at the park around her. Central Park was considered one of the great beauties of New York, and whilst at the brightest point of a summer's day, you might easily tell, Elisa found it suddenly applied to now as well. Even in the middle of the night, with autumn quickly shifting to winter, the leaves falling all around in different shades of crimson, gold and amber, there was a simplistic beauty. In a concrete jungle like New York, one might be able to completely forget it all when surrounded by the trees and the thickets and the grass.

Goliath had had the right idea to suggest they meet here. Even when the trees and the shadows hid them from view, Elisa had no fear of running into anyone. Most sane people avoided Central Park at night for fear of being accosted. How many times had she been called out here with the force to apprehend thugs and thieves?

She snorted at the idea of a petty criminal trying to rob her when she had a monster straight out of comic book right next to her. "We're probably the only couple in the park who don't have to worry about muggers."

He cocked a brow. "You have men who would take advantage of others even in a place like this?"

"There's always going to be people like that, Goliath." She explained gently. "Whether they enjoy it, are down on their luck for cash, or just outsiders. That's something about society that'll never change."

Gazing out over the park, an air of disenchantment came over his face. "This world is just as savage as the one I remember."

"Hey," She reached out and touched his arm. Goliath looked down at her. Not even Elisa knew why she felt bold enough to be so familiar with him, but neither did she remove her hand. "You're judging it the way humans have judged you. I mean, sure, this city shows an ugly face sometimes. But there's more to it than that. There's beauty here. Like people who give their last dollar to a homeless man on the street. Husbands who rush home from work to kiss their wives. Mom's that sing to their kids, the way my mom used to."

Goliath's growing smile vanished, his pointed ear twitching. With a loud _woosh,_ his wings unfolded, stirring the leaves on the ground around them. Elisa felt herself tense in response to his sudden shift in mood. Her hand reached for her gun, but remembered her holster was empty.

"What is it, Goliath?"

Before he could answer, the pair of them heard a sharp quick whistle. Goliath suddenly flinched and snarled, pointed teeth flashing in the moonlight. He stumbled, and Elisa had to back up several steps away from him for fear he would knock into her. The huge gargoyle slumped, and Elisa gasped to see two darts sticking out of his shoulder.

"Goliath!" cried Elisa, reaching for him.

 _BANG! BANG!_

His huge hand thrust against her shoulder, throwing Elisa back. She yelled as Goliath unintentionally pushed her off her feet. Back hitting the grass, Elisa felt the air punched out of her lungs. Gravity rolled her down the slight hill until the gravel of the path cut into her stomach. Metallic blood hinted on her tongue. Forcing oxygen back into her body, it took her a moment to recognise that that had been the sounds of gun shots. There was a shooter here.

A boot crunched into the gravel in front of her face. Combat boots, black leather scratched and worn from use but still sturdy. Elisa's eyes slowly went up, going up the body of an older man, probably early fifties, yet still strong in his body. His hair was brown and peppered with grey, an equally grey-on-brown goatee and beard around his mouth. Crow's feet cornered his grey eyes, a distinctive underbite make his slightly crooked jaw stand out.

Elisa felt every molecule in her body freeze over. Her heart crashed against her ribs. She couldn't breathe. How many times had she stared at this man's picture? How often had she seen his name in the papers? How often had the idea of him hounded her when other officers goaded her?

"Curt Graham…"

He smirked. "Well, well, well, what've we here?" his voice was rough and twanged with a southern drawl. "A baby Maza? Following in daddy's footsteps, are we?"

He kicked her stomach. Elisa would've screamed if she had the breath that was stolen from her. She saw stars.

" _Elisa!_ " roared Goliath. He stumbled to his feet, wings spread and eyes glowing white, he appeared like a wrathful angel. Teeth bared, he came at Graham, determined to rip him limb from limb to get to her. Graham startled, but quickly retaliated with a roundhouse kick. The blow smacked into Goliath's jaw, and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Tough son of a bitch," Graham murmured, pulling out a small hand-held dart gun.

"What did you do to him?!" grunted Elisa, attempting to get to her hands and knees, one hand cradling her throbbing stomach. The pain was almost unbearable, but Elisa had a knack for pushing things like pain to the back of her mind. She could collapse in on herself later, right now, Goliath needed her.

"Just something to help him sleep." Graham said, alighting those cold eyes on her.

"Leave him outta this!" she growled. "This is between you and me!"

Graham chuckled. "Is that what you think? Nah, princess. I got paid to bag me a monster. Taking down a Maza on the way is just a sweet bonus."

Elisa attempted to get to her feet, but groaned when her stomach felt like tearing itself in half. Damn, that was going to leave a nasty bruise. Graham seemed to completely forget about Goliath, and instead crouched in front of her, gloved hands grabbing hold of Elisa's chin and turning it this way and that. She wanted to spit in his face for daring to touch her. But then, behind him, Elisa spotted Goliath, trembling with effort, attempting to get up. Mustering her poker face, she made sure not to react.

"Which one of Pete's are you?" Graham was asking, clicking his tongue in thought. "Ah! The eldest one, Lisa, right? I think I got an invite to your fifth birthday. Sorry for the no-show. But hey, at least I'm here now."

She had to keep his attention. "Shouldn't've come here, Graham. My dad couldn't put you away, but I sure will! I promise!"

Graham raised his brows and whistled. "Ooooooh, how serious. You Mazas take everything way too personally." From his belt, he pulled out a pistol. He weighed it between his hands, wincing dramatically as if squeamish. "Sorry. Nothing against you, Lisa. But you know how it is. Business is business. Again, nothing personal."

"It is personal to me."

Graham spun at the growling voice. Elisa was quicker, her fist darting out in a savage upper cut. Her knuckles screamed as one broke, but she ignored it. It paid off, as Graham staggered. Before he could recover, Goliath battered him aside. The human went flying through the air, landing somewhere far off in the bushes. Achingly, Elisa scrambled to her feet, forgetting her own pains to try and see if Goliath was –

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Gunshots fired all around them. The ground beside Elisa's foot exploded from one passing bullet. Large talons surrounded her as Goliath hastily picked her up and cradled her close to him. He went to move, but lurched, having to catch himself before he could face-plant the floor. Elisa clung to his neck, silently begging him to get back up. With a growl, his face contorted with frustrated determination, Goliath went running.

No quarterback alive could've matched him as he ran down the path away from the sound of gunfire, carrying her all the way. Elisa was jostled but didn't complain. Her stomach flipped as he quickly changed directions, abandoning the sidewalk to run up a small rocky hill. Throwing himself over the edge, Goliath spread his wings and soared. With no winds strong enough to lift them up, he couldn't get far off the ground, skimming the grass as he went. Whatever Graham had done to him must've been bad, because Elisa could see his wings trembling with the effort to keep him aloft.

They had to escape but they couldn't stay out in the open.

"Goliath! The trees!"

Obediently, he swerved and headed for the darkest part of the forest. He could've swerved, Elisa had seen how manoeuvrable he was. But it was as if the trunks of the trees caught him by surprise. Crying out in pain, his right wing first collided with a tree, flipping and spinning him all about. Closing her eyes shut, Elisa pressed her face into Goliath's neck and awaited impact.

They hit the ground hard, Goliath just having control of himself to take the brunt of it on the shoulder. The world tumbled and spun like a washing-machine. Elisa cried out when she was suddenly ripped out of Goliath's arms. Dirt sprayed into her face when she hit the earth rolling. Her teeth clamped on her lip by accident, and she tasted blood and dirt. When her body finally came to a stop, it was all she could do keep herself from vomiting as the sky continued to pitch and spin.

Almost as if her thoughts slowly had to untangle themselves from the knot of the fall, Elisa didn't understand right away the sense of urgency in her pounding heart. Slowly, her head cleared and remembered the killer that was now after them. Pain enflamed her hips, but she forced them to move. Fifty feet away, Goliath lay in a crumpled heap, his back and wings rising and falling the only indication that he was still breathing.

"Goliath!" Elisa stumbled towards him, shaking his shoulder when she fell beside him. "Come on, big guy. You gotta get up!"

"I… just need…" he groaned between laboured breaths. "Just need… to catch… my breath,"

Every instinct was bubbling inside of Elisa to _move_! "Goliath, please, listen to me. We need to get moving before _he_ finds us!"

Goliath nodded numbly, his great mane of black hair sweeping over his shoulders to curtain his face. She tucked it back behind his ear, her fingers ghosting over the hard roughness of his skin. He froze. Elisa froze as well. What had possessed her to do that?

Clearing her throat, Elisa pulled on Goliath's huge arm and draped it across her shoulders. Even that seemed too heavy for her – she was almost crushed! "Get _up,_ Goliath, please!"

Groaning, the gargoyle heaved himself to his feet. His other hand braced against the trunk of a tree. The wing that he'd crashed on looked bruised, maybe even sprained if the slight swelling and discolouration was anything to go by. At least he could stay on his feet. Elisa began to walk, pulling on the arm across her shoulders and leading Goliath on through the woods.

Curt Graham had cornered them at exactly the wrong place. He'd forced them into the woods for shelter, but now Elisa was trying to figure out how to get them to safety. Her first instinct was to get to the streets, where Graham wouldn't dare try and shoot them down in public. But with Goliath on her shoulder, that wasn't an option. Her best hope then, was to wade deeper into the park, to lose Graham until Goliath could get his strength back and they could make their escape.

They trudged on for almost an hour. Elisa's shoulders felt like they were internally bleeding from the constant ache. Goliath could manage most of his weight, but there were still moments when he swayed or stumbled, and Elisa would need to steady him. Their progress felt pitiful; no matter how far they moved, eyes were on Elisa's back. Her stomach bubbled with anxiety, an ancient response as old as time itself, when prey recognised they were being hunted. Yet no matter how much she harried them, Goliath could only move so fast.

Often, she would hear a twig snap, or a scuffle in the undergrowth. No matter how fast she tried to catch sight of it, whatever made the noise was long gone. All that surrounded her was the darkness of the woods. Cursing to herself, Elisa had to wonder how this week had gone from one frightening night to the next. Nothing scared her, but the last three nights had just been full of unwanted surprises.

A bridge arced above the path ahead. Elisa wanted to avoid it for the streetlamp right beside it that would offer too much exposure. However, the underside of the bridge would offer cover and a place to hide that the sparse trees couldn't. And they both needed a rest.

As they came under the bridge, Goliath almost fell to his knees. Elisa couldn't disguise her relief at the weight literally lifted from her shoulders.

"What… what is wrong with me?" Goliath grunted.

Elisa crawled beside him, and carefully pulled back his wing to try and see where he'd been shot. She guessed he was shot. When Graham had ambushed them, Goliath had first been hit by something from a distance. And there! Still sticking out of him were two long darts, like something she would see on TV in the old and terrible safari-hunting films. She plucked them out and tried to examine it. "This is what's wrong – he pumped you full of something."

Poison? She wouldn't put it past Graham. But he'd talked like he needed Goliath alive. So, a sedative? He'd probably need enough to tranq an elephant. Would make sense if he needed to bring a gargoyle in alive.

As she moved to toss away the dart, something glinted in the light of the streetlamp. Carefully, she reached for it, just underneath the pouch on Goliath's belt. It came free easily, a little disc the size of a button. "And this is how they found us."

"What is it?" Goliath held out a hand to see.

"Another radio transmitter."

He stared at the little object she had deposited in his huge palm. Though it seemed his eyes were having trouble focusing, he still looked at the thing incredulously. "I thought I told Xanatos not to put these things on me again!"

"Why is he tracking you in the first place?"

"He claims that it is for my protection…" he had to stop to pant for several breaths. "Should I or the others leave the castle, he can know where we are and if we need help."

"Well, we could use some of that about now…" Elisa murmured.

"If this is Xanatos'… _trans-mitt-errr…_ How is our hunter able to use it?"

Elisa sat heavily and in an unladylike way on the cold concrete, her back against the bricks of the bridge. "My guess is he's hacking into the frequency…"

She missed the confusion of Goliath's face, otherwise she might've laughed. "So… he's casting a spell to tap into Xanatos' tracking magic?"

"That's one way of putting it…" the temptation to close her eyes and _rest_ was almost too much to resist. With a groan, she forced her eyes open, searching back the way they'd come. "You think he's on to us?"

Goliath's short and low growl was all the answer she needed.

A touch on her arm. She startled, only to find it was Goliath reaching out to her. After a moment to gather her fraying nerves, she put her trembling hand back under his talons. The gargoyle searched her face, his dark eyes penetrating even in the gloom. "Elisa, this man… he frightens you…"

She dared to meet his gaze. "How do you know about that?"

"I can feel it… inside you…"

She blinked. "What?"

"I cannot explain it fully. Just know that it's true."

So many thoughts were racing through her mind. Was this fascinating or a violation on her privacy? She couldn't tell at this moment. "Is this a usual Gargoyle thing? Is this something you do?"

"No, I have never been able to read a human the way I can with you," As if dizzy, he put a hand to his head, closing his eyes. "Perhaps it is because we have been working so close together. But I can just _know_ things. Things I shouldn't. Like when you feel guilt over a lie, or when you feel earnest, or right now, when you feel frightened."

Elisa drew her knees up to her chest and stared at her fingers squashed in her lap. There was a long silence before she could find the courage to speak. "His name's Curt Graham."

"When you spoke to him… you knew him…"

"Not directly," she hazed. "About thirty years ago, my dad was on the force. He was considered the best of the best. Clean record, always got the bad guy. But he needed a partner, so they paired him up with their next best; he'd been on the force longer, was more ruthless. I guess their captain thought they'd work well together as a good-cop/bad-cop duo. They were as close as brothers, my dad said. Was not a better friend in the world to find. They got practically famous; the news would always show their faces after every big arrest. He was even my dad's best man at his wedding.

"Then, twenty years ago…" Elisa's voice dipped to almost a whisper, to hide the way her throat was closing up. "My dad found out his best friend was on the take. The Drakon family are big gang in this city. They were paying him off to leave their 'business' alone, and to take down rival gangs with tampered evidence they provided. When my dad confronted him, he played the victim; said the Drakons threatened him, that he needed help. And what was my dad to do? That was his _best_ friend. So, he covered it up. Cleaned up the mess.

She looked up at the red-brick pattern above, staring at the texture of the cement so that she wouldn't have to look at Goliath. Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she blinked them away. Her ears and cheeks burned with shame. "It continued that way. A slip up here, a cover up there. Until a couple years down the line, a case we came to call ' _The Red Street Incident'_ happened. _He_ wanted to get out, quit the force. A big arrest had come in, a suitcase full of cash was in evidence. My dad caught him stealing it. Enough was enough, so he tried to stop him. But he was ready for him. Told my dad that he'd set up a gang turf battle just two blocks away. If my dad made it in time, he could save the civilians who'd be caught in the middle. Or he could get Graham, and let innocent people die. My dad had no choice. It was chaos; he and other officers managed to stop the slaughter, but _Curt Graham_ got away.

Angrily, she snatched up a rock and threw it at the opposite wall, where it smashed into rubble. "My dad got the blame! It all came to light what he'd been doing to protect his friend, that he let him go! He was forced to retire, and now his name is like a bad mark on the force. I had to live with that through the academy. Everyone saw me as a screw-up waiting to happen. I was _that guy's_ daughter. I barely got through it. All because my father thought he could trust someone he shouldn't have."

"A good detective trusts no one…" Goliath murmured.

"Yeah." She wiped her nose on her sleeve and forced a smile. "First thing my dad taught me when I said I wanted to join the force. I wanted to be the woman to clear his name, the one to finally bring in Curt Graham. And now he's here…" What would her dad think when he found out?

Goliath sighed. "Yet more human betrayal…"

"No." she said sharply, unknowing why exactly that offended her. "We had one bad apple in the bunch. But most cops I know live by our oath. The old _protect and serve_."

Goliath's ears perked up at that, despite his drowsiness, he looked around at her with clear interest. "Protect… and serve?"

"The police motto. It's what I live for."

"Protect whom?" he pressed closer, eagerly. "And serve how?"

She shrugged. "The people, the honest citizens. We protect them and serve them. And we do the same for each other."

Her hand fell on his, half accident, half on purpose. Again, she didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing. But she wanted Goliath to know that he could trust somebody in this world. And even though she herself was new to this whole trust thing, maybe he'd be better off with her than anybody else…

Goliath studied her face. Was he using his strange new ability right now to see how she was truly feeling? Damn, she'd need to sort out exactly how she felt about that. Slowly, Goliath nodded to her, and his talons closed around her fingers.

* * *

They walked on through the park. Some bell far off tolled midnight and they decided to stop once again. When they did, they found a stray dog trying to eat out of the trash. Despite her unwillingness to let the evidence go, Elisa knew they needed better odds. Calling the dog over, she attached Goliath's tracker just behind the dog's ear. There. Let Graham chase Rover instead of them.

Through the night they went, well into the early hours of the morning. Elisa couldn't tell if Goliath's condition was getting better or worse. He seemed to want to go to sleep at any given moment. Through some miraculous constitution on his part, he managed to continuously fight off the drugs from completely claiming him, whatever they were. But the internal battle left him feeling weak almost constantly. Elisa was beginning to get to her wits end. She was already drafting plans to hide Goliath somewhere and go for help. Could she be quick enough to get to the Eyrie Building and back? Would Graham follow her or continue looking for Goliath?

But then, as they were just clearing another strand of trees onto another path, Goliath paused and glanced over his shoulder. In the distance, through the gaps between the skyscrapers, the pair of them could see the sun beginning to rise over the bay.

"Too late…" Goliath moaned. "I'll never make it back… before sunrise…"

Elisa stared up into his face, concerned at his suddenly fatalistic tone. "Before sunrise?"

"Helpless… during the day…" he pulled himself away from her, holding onto a tree branch for support. "No defence…"

"I don't get it – what happens at sunrise?!"

Brought to his knees, Goliath hung his head and closed his eyes like a criminal awaiting the executioner's axe. "You'll see…"

Really? Now of all times he decided to just drop here!? Elisa looked around, up and down the path, back through the trees. And then, she saw a figure moving at the bottom of the hill. Alone, and hunkered down as if searching for something.

"Goliath! We gotta move!"

She turned back to grab him and had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from shrieking.

Goliath had turned to stone!

A statue, with unnervingly realistic features was sat in the exact same spot as Goliath had been. Even down to the expression on his face or the crinkle of his hand over one knee. Was… was this what he was on about when he was worried about the sunrise? Was this why he always insisted on meeting her after dark? But how was it possible?!

 _CRACK._ Came the sharp noise of a twig snapping. Elisa had to make a choice. Sit and stare or do something. She could get out now, save herself, or fight for a statue?

The answer was obvious.

She darted out onto the path, paused and looked around, making sure that the lone figure at the bottom of the hill could see her but it wasn't obvious she was luring him. Then, she took off in the opposite direction of Goliath. She ran as fast as she could, leaping over tree roots and boulders, ducking under branches. Her legs were already burning from the night's events, but she forced them to keep –

Arms encircled her waist and pushed her off her feet. Elisa cried out as she and her assailant went tumbling through the brush. All at once, she found herself flat on her back, with Graham leering above her.

"Gotta admit," he huffed with a grin. "You are one tough cookie. Nearly threw me off with that dog trick – your papa would've been proud. Too bad you and that monster leave a very obvious trail wherever you go."

With a yell, Elisa's fist darted out and connected with Graham's jaw. It unbalanced him enough for her to kick him off and then scramble back to her feet. She went running again.

"You don't know it," Graham's voice called out after her. "But you're making this harder than it has to be!"

"Cry me a river!" she shouted back.

She could hear the rush of water from a waterfall around the corner and ran for it. If she could climb over it, maybe she could lose Graham over the other side? Jumping up, she latched onto the first handhold she could, despite it cutting into her thumbs so badly she thought it would cut her open. A thought occurred to her as she climbed that Graham had a gun. One filled with darts, maybe, the other most definitely a regular pistol. What if he used it on her whilst she was a sitting duck? She went for the next handhold, but it was loose –

Something yanked on her jacket and pulled her down. Elisa cried out, the rock coming away in her hands. She landed with her legs crumbling under her. The same unyielding force on her jacket picked her up and spun her around, slamming her back against the rock wall.

"Don't get me wrong," Graham shrugged, a little out of breath. A glimmer of pride sparked inside Elisa at the shiner she could make out starting around Graham's left eye. "I admire you. You and that freak-job are good. Fighters till the end."

Both of his fists had grabbed hold of her jacket, hoisting it up like a high-school jock bullying the nerdy kid. As he shook her, Elisa caught sight of a familiar pin on Graham's shirt. The Drakon pin. Her fists tightened and it was then that she remembered she had a rock in her hand…

"Unfortunately," said Graham. "You messed with the wrong people. But you can't blame me. I mean, you _were_ warned…"

Something about that made an alarm ring in Elisa's head. How had he known about Burnett coming to see her? But she'd have to remember that later. Instead, she swung the rock up and bashed it into the side of Graham's head.

He fell with a cry and tumbled down into the stream of the river. Elisa lost sight of him. She dropped the rock and bent over, hands on her knees, panting. It was over, and her body was starting to run out of adrenaline to give her to see her through this. Stiffly straightening, she tried to spot where Graham had ended up…

Except she couldn't see him. He was gone.

Elisa felt like a deer about to get caught in headlights. In her usual fashion, she tried to push off her nerves with humour. "Huh, lot to go through for a lawn-sculpture…"


	7. Lay Your Weary Head

_as when the heart of this flower imagines_

 _the snow carefully everywhere descending; ~ verse 3, lines 3 &4, E.E Cummings_

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Lay Your Weary Head ~

 _Scotland, June 23_ _rd_ _, 994_

 _"Those Vikings may return at daybreak, Goliath." Said the Guard Captain. He tried to catch Goliath's eyes. The witching hour was almost upon them, and the night was stunningly beautiful and clear. The human's face was illuminated in the moon's silver light, featured determined and earnest. "I say take all your Gargoyles and make sure they're gone!"_

 _"I agree." Declared Goliath's angel as she stepped up beside him, thumping his shoulder playfully. "Let us go out in force and put an end to these pigs once and for all."_

 _Goliath afforded her a smile, but shook his head. "Too dangerous. I do not want to leave the castle unprotected."_

 _"Their leader, Hakon," the Captain stressed the name with urgency, "he swore he'd be back. It's best to harry them far away now, and not take that chance."_

 _The wisdom was there. Danger lurked from either side of the board. The Castle could not be left unguarded, it went against Goliath's very nature. But this enemy was tenacious and ruthless – Goliath had seen that for himself when they'd fought at the beginning of this very night. "Very well. But I shall do it – I can scare those cowards away without any help!"_

 _"That's too dangerous for you." Said his mate. "Let me come along, at least."_

 _"You and the others will stay with the castle. You are my best warrior, I leave you in command."_

 _Normally, she would relish this opportunity. But tonight there was real fear in her eyes. "No, I cannot let you!"_

 _"I will not go alone." That seemed to be the only assurance that would quieten her. He took hold of her talons in his and met her eyes. After a moment, she nodded and gripped his hand back. That was what he had come to love about her. For though her concern of him might lead to her disagreeing with his judgements now and then, they always stood by each other in the end. Goliath ran his talons through her fiery mane. "Remember, you and I are one. Now and…"_

 _But like always, he couldn't bring himself to say the words. She could, her eyes always prompted him to, but the words always seemed to stick in his throat. It was unfair to her and he felt wretched for holding back for the mate he knew would never come._

 _He took with him the Clan elder. Though half-blind and old, he was an incredible tracker, and Goliath appreciated someone he could trust and depend on for a different point of view. They had flown south, into the forest following the tracks Hakon's Vikings had left. They'd flown for hours, mostly keeping high so as to be unseen by humans on the ground, only descending now and then so Goliath's mentor could check the tracks. They were very obvious, even if it was mentioned that the tracks were light in the ground for horses supposedly carrying armoured men._

 _And then, they'd found them… only… it was all wrong._

 _Goliath and his elder had descended with roars in their throats so loud, the horses had panicked and fled. But they were bare. Only a handful of humans accompanied the horses, leading them on tethers down the path. They were Vikings and carried Hakon's Sigel, but they ran the moment the gargoyles appeared. Goliath watched them scatter, dread swallowing him up._

 _He turned to his mentor in horror. "They were leading the horses to decoy us from the castle!"_

 _They had tried to run back to the edge of the forest, to wing their way into the open sky. But they'd been gone too long. The sun came early in the summer. And as they cleared the trees, the great orb of light broke through the crust of the horizon. Goliath fought the power that sent him into his stone sleep, but not even his will or might could withstand its power. His muscles froze and stone grew over his skin. Darkness swept in and Goliath was sent into oblivion._

* * *

 _Scotland, June 24_ _th_ _, 994_

 _It was gone… Everything destroyed. Goliath could not turn any way without being confronted by horror after sickening horror. His clan, all of them, some thirty or more members… all now little more than shattered rubble. Tears soaked his cheeks. Even his angel of the night was gone! Oh why hadn't he taken her with him, at least? The guilt threatened to drown him just as surely as the emptiness in his heart threatened to split him asunder._

 _In a daze, he managed to make it to the courtyard. Fire scalded his tough hide, and the smoke burned his nose. Everything was in ash and ruin. How could it have all gone wrong? Dimly, he was aware of someone approaching him, and then his mentor's voice, calm and soothing, and always ready to give him some sense of direction._

 _"These bowstrings are cut." He said, and showed Goliath a bow with a snapped string. In daylight, with their ranged weapons unusable, the humans of Castle Wyvern had been lambs ready for slaughter. "There was betrayal here…"_

 _That took a moment for Goliath to process. Betrayal? Someone had done this deliberately? But who? Goliath stared at his murdered family and couldn't believe that there could be any evil in the world strong enough to bring about this._

 _A door creaked. Goliath and his mentor spun towards the sound, ready for battle. But three youngsters appeared. Tears in their eyes and jaws slack as they stared at the destruction around them. Goliath remembered them. They had misbehaved just before he had left. He had sent them and the clan gargoyle-beast down into the Rookery to watch the eggs as punishment. The magic of the place must have protected them from the carnage._

 _That knowledge made Goliath stumble towards them, desperate for some hope that more had followed them and survived. "Were anymore down in the Rookery?"_

 _"None…" said the biggest, the others couldn't find words. "It's only us…"_

 _Goliath drooped to the ash-covered floor, head bowed as he allowed the grief to consume him._

 _"All the humans are gone." Said the Elder. "There're only few bodies. Taken prisoner most likely."_

 _In the midst of his sorrow, pure, unrestrained rage swelled within Goliath's breast. He was a dragon ablaze with the fire around him, fuelled by the stench of ash and betrayal. There had to be some consolation, something to strive towards in the midst of all this destruction. He thought of his mate, her hair like the flames around him, and he knew what she would have wanted._

 _"Then we will find them. We will save the humans – and we will have our revenge!"_

* * *

 _New York City, October 7_ _th_ _, 1994_

From the darkness came the need to move, to stretch and break free from the stillness that had caused all of them to grow stiff in their limbs, to escape the confining nothingness. Eyes ablaze, roars in their yawns, each of the Wyvern Clan broke free of their stone casings and greeted the lovely night with their song of wakefulness. Each of them hopped down from their perches, walking the stone parapets that they'd known all their lives. Each twist and turn, each corner, each archway and staircase, they all knew like the backs of their talons. Yet it was the sight beyond their home that reminded them of the world in which they now resided. No longer the highlands of beautiful Scotland. Now, they were met with cold glittering lights and closely packed towers like sentinels warning them against encroaching on that territory which belonged to mankind.

As with the past few nights since the Clan had awoken from their stone sleep, the sprawling city, larger than they could conceive, had never daunted them. But tonight, it did. One glance upwards informed them that the massive shadow of their leader was not present with them. Goliath had not returned from his midnight meeting with that human woman, Elisa Maza. Without Goliath there, the younger members of the Clan wrestled within themselves an overflowing battle of worry and fear. Their leader's strength, the shadow of his wings, was their shield against the anxiety that this new world produced in them. They had never noticed before, for what was there to fear with Goliath to show them the way? But now, with him gone, they were made all too aware.

What was the human saying? One does not appreciate something until it's gone.

"Dunne worry lads," the Clan Elder, who now referred to himself as Hudson, reassured them. "We didn' survive a thousand years o' sleep just to lose him now."

But one of the trio, the red youngster, Brooklyn, couldn't take Hudson's words at face value. His mind was beset with guilt. He should have gone with him! Why didn't he go? Through his small outings into the city with his brothers, Brooklyn had garnered a special appreciation for the marvels this new world offered, yet he was also the best of his Rookery siblings to understand its dangers too. His talons rubbed circles on his shoulder as if he would find a mark he knew wasn't there. Even in the old world, he had been hit the worst by the fears of men. And now in this one, despite Goliath's warnings of remaining hidden, Brooklyn hadn't been able to go completely without notice in a city that supposedly never slept – and humans had already shown him that they still regarded him with trepidation.

He was the most beastly looking of his rookery siblings. It made sense. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Brooklyn decided to leave the parapets and stalk to the kitchens. Maybe Goliath got caught too far from the Castle by the time dawn came, and had had hid himself safely away to await for nightfall? He would give it an hour or two, Brooklyn decided, and then he would go and look for Goliath. He didn't have the faintest notion of where to start. But even heading in the wrong direction was better than sitting on his tail and fretting himself to death.

As he rounded the corner, a shadow materialised in front of him. It took Brooklyn a moment too long to remember his manners and bow his head to Goliath's mate. "Oh, um, Clan Mother, I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's alright… _Brooklyn_ , isn't it?" she asked, her voice and her smile gentle. "Something troubles you?"

Brooklyn spread his talons helplessly. "What isn't troubling all of us? Goliath's been gone all day – he could be anywhere, anything could've happened! We should've gone with him!"

"Yes, Brooklyn. But you know Goliath. He would rather take the risk than us." Her gentle smile was stamped out as she turned her eyes away to glare at the shadows. "Even when that foolishness leads to nothing but doom."

Her muttered words were said in anger. There was spite in her tone. Brooklyn was shocked. She was Goliath's mate! The very core of his being recoiled at the idea of a soulmate being so out of touch with its destined partner, that there might be even a hint of this animosity. Ever since he had shed his last juvenile scales and been welcomed into the realm of developing adulthood, Brooklyn had longed for a mate, that special someone to make him whole. He hadn't learned everything about the process – the attack on the castle and the curse had come before his education on the subject could be completed. But it sounded so wonderful, surely even this disagreement was nothing in comparison to the joy at being made whole with the love of another?

Evidently something in his face must've shown, for their fiery haired alpha female gave him a look. "You think I'm wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure Goliath has his reasons for doing things the way he does." Brooklyn said, uncertain whether to speak truthfully or be loyal to his Clan-Leader. "He wants to protect us. It's not his fault if there're some things he can't control."

She seemed to recognise how her dissention was making him uncomfortable, and thankfully soothed her tone. "I know, Brooklyn. I'm not blaming him. But surely you must see that his placidness when it comes to the humans cannot be tolerated when it has already cost us so much."

Had it? Brooklyn's mind spun. Surely the Clan-Mother wasn't implying that Goliath's leadership was the indirect cause of their tragedy? The idea that she could feel such resentment towards her mate made Brooklyn feel wrong, as if someone had rearranged his scales inside out. But he squashed it down, because alarmingly, a small part of him was listening. Waking up to find all those he loved and cherished murdered, his home destroyed, he had needed someone to blame. He'd thought he'd found that, only to be sent a thousand years in time and the ones he could rain his grief upon long dead. Ever since, his heart had been confused. He needed to vent that anger, that depression, yet had no outlet. Suddenly, the Clan-Mother was offering him something for his mind to fix on.

"I… I'm not sure I understand." He said evasively.

"Do not be frightened." She placed a talon on his shoulder. "I want to help you, help all the Gargoyles. Brooklyn, you mentioned the other night that humans attempted to strike you. What did you do to provoke them?"

"I did nothing! They just attacked me!" He hadn't even done anything! Lex was the one who got too close when trying to look at the bike. He'd made the rider crash when he startled him. Brooklyn had only gone to help, and the human's friends had tried to beat his head in with a crowbar!

But instead of admonishing him like he expected, the Clan-Mother nodded. "Exactly. That's what humans are like."

Brooklyn wasn't prepared for the way she made him feel justified. The longer she made him think like this, the more he came to realise how unfair this all was. An image of Goliath's face came to mind, a last defence of his entire life's teachings. "But when the humans get used to us…"

"They were used to us a thousand years ago. Did that stop them from betraying and destroying our kind?"

"I… I don't know…"

Once again, she glared at the shadows of the corridor, her eyes blazing red. "You don't know the depths to which humanity can sink, my young friend. But I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Goliath isn't the only one who has gone to investigate this new world. I have seen it for myself. The soul of humanity remains as it ever was. They cannot share their own homes without fighting. They hold each other's lives completely without worth. They prey on each other with no greater reason than a difference in the pigmentation of their skin." She gave him a significant look. "Do you really think they would accept _us_ with open arms?"

Brooklyn looked at his own talons, and then the floor beneath them. It was so polished he could see his own reflection like it were a mirror. Large beak, uncontrollable white mane of hair, red and hunched over… If humans could find fault in each other over the slightest differences, then what hope did he have? "No…"

"And this is not the worst of it. We must make Goliath see the truth: humanity will never trust or accept us. All of them are our enemies."

"But not all humans are like that." He had to have one hope. "E-Elisa is our friend."

"Brooklyn, we have only known of her three nights. That cannot be enough to judge her character. And look! On her watch Goliath is now missing." She growled furiously. She held both Brooklyn's shoulders in her talons, forcing him to look nowhere but at her. "Only we can protect each other, Brooklyn. We must be united and strong and be willing to deal with the humans as they would deal with us. Goliath thinks we can hide in their midst like mice and hope for their understanding. This is not possible. If you, or any of us, were to reveal our existence to them now, they would shoot us down like dogs."

Her venomous words stung, and Brooklyn had to take a step back to get away from the despair he felt in response. But despite his feelings, he couldn't deny the logic. It just crushed him to think that this new life, only a few nights ago promising a fresh start, now seemed so isolated and miserable.

"Do not despair, my young friend." The Clan-Mother offered him a smile, her wingtip brushing his. "You are not alone. We have each other, we have the clan. Have we any need of anything else?"

* * *

Dark had his dreams been of late, that it was rather refreshing to merely be at peace. A warm darkness had enclosed his mind and banished away all the regrets and sorrows that had crowded round inside his head and heart. And as he came round to wake, a gentle pull was calling him back to reality. And then he was shifting beneath his stone skin with a gentle rumble, and not the roar he usually greeted the night with. He could not quite explain why he felt so remarkably at peace. His heart felt somewhat excited, as if he were a hatchling again that had been forced to sleep during the middle of a game and now he needed to return to it before his rookery brothers took advantage of the situation.

Goliath couldn't remember the last time he had slept so peacefully. And it made him suspicious as to why. He had not forgotten himself. He was not home, but in a strange environment and in possible imminent danger. Surely that should arouse a more primal reaction?

But when the last shards of stone skin were flung away and he opened his eyes, Goliath turned immediately towards Elisa. He just knew she was there, without needing to confirm beforehand, as if her mere presence were as obvious to him as the breeze. She was sprawled upon the grass, staring up at him with those wide honeyed eyes. Ah, so now she knew his secret. He'd known it was unavoidable when dawn had ensnared him, but a part of him lamented the security that secret had afforded his clan.

And now, she would bombard him with questions and accusations, he expected. Demands to know–

"Goliath!" Elisa sprang to her feet and came to his side in a flash, checking him all over. "Are you alright?"

He was so stunned by her concern that he could only answer obviously: "Of course."

"That sedative seems to have worn off…"

"Stone-Sleep rejuvenates us." And then he realised that she was here, and took a hard look at her now that she was closer and in the moonlight. The skin beneath her eyes was dark. Her fingers shook slightly. She was exhausted, as if she hadn't slept. When he'd awoken, she'd been right beside him, waiting for him… His breath caught, realisation slow to be believed. "You… You stayed with me throughout the entire day?"

Elisa put her hands in her pockets and looked at the floor with a tiny smile. Was she being bashful? "Yeah, well, someone had to make sure that bastard didn't find you."

She spoke of her enemy trivially, to make light of the situation, but Goliath could not even crack a smile. The significance of what she had done was not lost on him. She could have run, left him when he turned to stone in order to ensure her own safety. Surely, that must've seemed more logical! Instead, Elisa had stayed guard over him, forgoing sleep, even though she must've now gone well over twenty-four hours. She'd risked her life. This Curt Graham had been looking to do her harm for the mere fun of it, for his intended prey had been Goliath. The thought of the man, what Elisa had told him, what he had seen Graham do, it made something inside Goliath feel near violent with fury! And despite the threat, Elisa had still stayed by his side, to make sure Graham hadn't destroyed him when he had been at his most helpless?

"Thank you." He heard himself say quietly, reverently, meaning every word. "It is very possible that you saved my life…"

There was no " _possible_ " about it. She had saved him. There was no reason or gain for her to do so, yet she had done it anyway. Elisa smiled and shrugged, nonchalant. Goliath felt a burst of warmth rush through his chest. Slowly, he extended his hand towards her, not quite certain what it was he offered (or wanted) but was compelled with every fibre of his being to make the gesture. He held it out in the air before her, waiting for her approval. In it he offered true friendship. This woman had impressed him with her acceptance of him and his clan, her willingness to help them when she had no need to, and now she even risked her life for his sake.

A small voice warned that the last time he had considered a human in true friendship, he had been betrayed. But the very heart of him rebelled at the idea, insisting that this was different, _she was different!_

Elisa hesitated at first, staring from his eyes to his outstretched talons. And then, slowly, she slid her hand into his and his talons enclosed around her. Her skin was as soft as silk, her flesh warm, so small compared to him yet she seemed to fit into his palm perfectly, as if they were cut from the same stone. Goliath could feel her heart pumping through the veins in her hand – or was that his own? Were they beating in sync? There was a glow inside him, a feeling of pride and eagerness, slight jubilation. But wait, no. That wasn't his emotions… they were hers.

"So now we're even." Elisa smiled at him, and Goliath realised belatedly that he'd held onto her hand for too long.

Quickly, he released her. But her emotions did not leave him. If anything, he could read her far more clearly now. Her emotions spoke out to him like a voice through a speaking trumpet. They were separate from his own, he could easily tell the difference between her and himself. But it confused him. Why was this happening?

"I must return," he said when he finally found his voice, "they'll be worried about me."

She smiled, but he sensed that a small part of her was disappointed. "I understand…"

Damn him, why did he feel the urge to do anything to make her not so despondent? Despite the fact that he actually did need to get back in order to not put his poor clan through any more worry, he lingered. "Will you be alright?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled. "Oh, yeah. My car's… somewhere. Don't worry about me, it'll only be a short drive to my apartment. Don't know about you, but I could definitely do with some rest."

Again, she tried to make light of the situation, as if she were unsure of how to deal with his concern. But Goliath could feel how tired she was, her exhaustion bleeding through into him and sucking him of all the rest he thought he'd earned. And she would need to operate one of those vehicles to get herself home. It looked to him as if she could barely keep herself awake whilst standing, let alone drive!

"Come," he steered her arm with his talons so that she would walk in step beside him. "I will take you home."

"What?" Elisa's brows shot almost to her hairline. "Goliath, honestly, that's not necessary! I'll be fine–"

"Please." Was all he said. Elisa didn't put up much of a fight after that.

They made their way towards a structure called Belvedere Castle. It was a shell of a castle built atop a rock formation overlooking a small lake. Yet though it were hollow, Goliath couldn't help but remark that it felt like he was stepping back inside his own world again. Even Elisa smiled and admitted that it was her favourite place in the park. Without even needing to remind himself, Goliath automatically memorised that fact.

The roof of Belvedere Castle provided enough elevation in order to get the pair of them into the air. From there Goliath climbed the updrafts until he was at a comfortable altitude to go as he pleased. He held Elisa in his arms in a manner that seemed almost natural now. Her arms around his neck, his talons cupping her back and under her knees. Elisa didn't even fidget anymore; actually, she began to lean her head on his shoulder as they flew, so at ease her eyes began to droop. Goliath was loath to keep her from rest, but he needed her to direct him towards her home.

It turns out that Elisa's apartment was in a part of the city she called 'Soho', only a short four-mile flight from the park. In fact, they went right past the Eyrie Building on their journey. Goliath felt the urge to turn in, to declare to his clan that he was safe. But he had promised to take Elisa home first. It took everything in him to convince himself that the clan could wait. Ten minutes, that would be all this was.

Elisa's home was right at the very top of an apartment building, conveniently with a large glass window that could open onto the roof. Goliath gently set Elisa down as he landed, and she opened the balcony doors. He could sense her apprehension as she awkwardly gestured for him to enter her home. "Won't you come in?"

Goliath hesitated, once again the call of the clan urging him to flee. But his manners forbade him from refusing such an invitation. He folded his wings tightly around his chest and stepped through. Her home was warm and spacious, the lounge and kitchen area open to each other with no dividing walls. There were only two rooms closed off, the bathroom and Goliath presumed Elisa's personal bed chambers. Her walls were painted a gentle forest green, and she even had a book shelf on one side. Portraits hung on the walls (Goliath had to remind himself they were called _FO-TOE-GRAFFS),_ of the people he assumed were Elisa's family.

"Want something to eat?" her soft voice behind him almost caused him to startle. "I know you said you had to go home, but I don't want no nasty side effects from that sedative."

It would be redundant to inform her again that stone-sleep healed a gargoyle of whatever ailments troubled them the night before. Only the worst of wounds or severe sickness would persist. Elisa didn't need to be told again, she had heard him the first time. She was trying to set aside her own worries whilst also showing him her hospitality as a friend.

Whilst she prepared the food, Goliath browsed her bookshelf. There weren't many titles, the only one of note being a book of poems. Mostly, the shelves were used for storage space. Goliath shook his head; since awakening from his enchanted slumber he had missed the opportunity to read. He moved on to analyse the _fo-toe-graffs_. One man instantly caught his attention: Derek Maza, Elisa's brother. There was one picture of he and Elisa with three other people in a silver frame. By the process of elimination, Goliath could guess that the older couple were their parents. Elisa had striking similarities to her father, though his hair was mostly grey with age. Her mother was much darker of skin, similar to Derek; a plumper woman with a smile that seemed to hold all the affection of the world. The third figure in the image was younger than both Derek and Elisa, with more of an equal blend of the features of the parents. A younger sister.

"That was taken nearly two months ago." Goliath turned, Elisa stood behind him, two plates in hand. She nodded her head to the frame on the wall. "We were celebrating. Beth, my sister, she got accepted into college."

"You all look very happy."

A rhythmic thrumming interrupted them. Goliath looked down to find a black cat rubbing against his ankle. She purred in great satisfaction, looking up at the gargoyle with large slanted eyes. Uncertain of what to do, Goliath attempted to gently move his foot away. The cat stopped purring immediately and shot him an icy glare. She deliberately followed him and began stroking her cheek on his ankle-spur again.

Elisa chuckled, and Goliath smirked. "It would appear I am held hostage."

"Cagney never likes strangers. You've definitely got some magic about you if you can win her over that quick." Elisa said, passing him a plate of food.

"Or perhaps your cat is a good judge of character."

They sat on the couch and ate in comfortable silence. Goliath could feel the content inside of Elisa and had to admit that he did feel at peace as well. When was the last time he had just sat down and enjoyed a simple meal? Bacon, eggs and toasted bread. Elisa also fetched a small fruit bowl. Goliath had a portion almost three times the size of hers, as if she had guessed of the ferocious appetite of gargoyles.

"Hope you liked the food," Elisa said when they were almost finished. "You ate me nearly out of house and home."

The gargoyle-warrior nearly dropped his fork in his effort to amend such an offence. "Elisa, I am sorry! You shouldn't have–" He saw her biting her lip to hide a smile at the same time as he felt her amusement, and his alarm died. "You shouldn't have gone through the trouble just for me," he said.

"It's alright. I needed to see my grocer tomorrow anyway. Check up on him, you know."

Goliath quirked a brow. "Do you see it as your obligation to protect everyone you meet?"

"That's my responsibility," Elisa gave him a level look, and just like under the bridge in the park, Goliath felt this resonance between them, this shared duty speaking across all differences between them. "To defend my community."

"You feel worried for him. Why?"

"He's been robbed three times in the past month." She muttered bitterly, her fork playing with her food. "He's a small shop and too far from any authority to offer much protection. The vultures are relentless."

"Then why does this man keep his shop open?" Goliath was genuinely confused. Surely self-preservation, or the safety of this man's family was more important than whatever wealth could be garnered from a shop? "He could be robbed again. Why does he not just leave?"

Elisa's smile was tired and sad. "This is a dying neighbourhood, Goliath. Big markets won't even come here. If he closes his store, people will have no place to buy food. That's more important to him than hiding in his own little castle."

"His… _community_ needs him." Slowly, the man's actions didn't seem so selfish. A greater picture, a greater understanding of the word 'community' was making itself known to him.

Elisa nodded. "To survive."

Cagney jumped onto the couch to lay down and stretch out between them. Elisa automatically stroked the cat's dark fur. As she did, a yawn grew and then slowly overtook her. Goliath could feel the ache in her bones, the heavy weight upon her energy. He gently leaned across to take her plate from her and set on the side table. "You need rest, Elisa."

"Hmmm?" She could barely keep her eyes open. "No-no, I'm okay. Just give me a minute. We've gotta go get Dracon. Remember?"

Yes. That had been their plan the previous evening before it had been waylaid by the fiend, Graham. In all honesty, considering the connection between Graham and this Tony Drakon, and how both men had caused Elisa personal misery, even in some indirect form, Goliath had to admit to feeling anxious over letting them get near her. They had only known each other a short while, and yet he couldn't bare the thought of seeing her come to harm. The memory of seeing Elisa on the ground, beaten and with a gun pressed to her head… Something icy held on to Goliath's soul, every fibre of his being screaming at him to ' _save her, save her now!'_ Yet Goliath also knew that it would be a great injustice to her to try and keep her from this.

"We will do, Elisa," Goliath said. "But you need rest, and I must speak with my clan. Do not worry, I will come for you, and we will go together. As partners."

With a sigh, Elisa nodded. There was no point in delaying any longer. There was business to attend to, and Goliath had managed to keep himself away from the tower for almost an hour! He stood and swiftly made for the balcony door.

"Hey, Goliath." He stood with one foot in and one already out. The shadows of the night sky calling to submerge him into the darkness just as easily as it was new for her living room filled with warmth and light to beckon him back in. Elisa was reclined on her couch, and though her smile was easy, neutral, Goliath could feel her tentative excitement. "See you tomorrow night?"

He left her with a smile and a nod. "I wouldn't miss it."

The moment he left her side, was truly alone with nothing but the sky for company, Goliath felt an old and familiar ache rear up again inside him. That emptiness he couldn't be rid of slammed into him with such force that he almost felt bereaved. He hadn't even known it was gone until it came back to him all at once. He did not know what power the human commanded over him in order to make him forget himself and his problems for just a short while. Was it a result of her easy company? Or did have something to do with his ability to sense her? Was it because all of his focus was so much on her, he didn't give his own situation much thought?

Speaking of his ability to feel her, Goliath was quite alarmed to realise that he could still sense Elisa's emotions. Even as the distance between them grew, he was still aware of her exhaustion, her happiness at their developed friendship. It wasn't as prominent like when in her presence, it was now background noise in his mind he could ignore if he so chose. But the fact that it was there at all startled Goliath greatly.

So focused was he on this conundrum, that as he approached the Eyrie Building, Goliath failed to notice that he was being watched.

A sting of metal around his ankle, a hard tug, and then Goliath felt himself be jerked out of the sky. With a cry, he tried to right himself, his wings straining to catch the wind and try to keep him in the air. He looked down, and found a thick cable lassoed onto his ankle the end attached to a large vehicle that was trying to pull him down. Behind it was a trailer, the roof of it open, the inside gleaming with shackles awaiting their prey. Out of the side of the car, a human leaned out. Male, dark hair hinting at grey, square jaw with a distinct crooked jaw.

Curt Graham.

Goliath's eyes blazed white. "You!"

"Thought you could run huh, big boy?" he taunted loudly. "Now that's rude! You got an appointment to keep, and I say it's time to get you gone!" In the car, Graham flicked a switch, and the cable that was hooked onto the front of his vehicle began to wind in, dragging Goliath down like a fish on a line.

Goliath immediately reached for the cable, taking it in his talons to wrench it apart. Before he could do so, Graham reached for a gun at his belt and aimed. Folding his wings, Goliath dived, barely managing to avoid the darts that came whizzing past him. Unfortunately, with no resistance, the cable ate up the slack and reeled him in closer to the truck.

"Got no baby-Maza to save you now!" Graham crowed. "Fine by me, that bitch is rough."

Pulling against the cabal with all his strength, Goliath heaved until the car began to move towards him. Graham grit his teeth and pressed a foot on a pedal, making the tires spin as it fought against the gargoyle. It was a battle of wills. Goliath strained so hard the engine made dreadful noises. And then, all at once, he launched himself straight at the vehicle. Propelled by his own power and the pull of the cabal, Goliath's shoulder collided with the front of the vehicle so hard the metal crumpled around him as if it were made of nothing but parchment. Glass shattered, a horrendous stench of fumes assaulted Goliath's nose. The engine whirred and then died.

Slowly, Goliath straightened, teeth grit against the ache in his shoulder from the collision. He searched for his prey. Graham had been thrown from the vehicle in the crash, and now he lay sprawled on the road, dazed. His gun lay directly between them.

Graham seemed to realise it the same moment Goliath did. The human scrambled to snatch up his weapon, but the gargoyle was quicker. A huge clawed foot stamped onto the gun, metal and plastic grinding into broken pieces in the asphalt. Graham slowly looked up at Goliath, who loomed over him, fangs bared and eyes glowing white.

"Never speak of Elisa in that way again." He growled. He stretched his talons towards the man's neck and –

"Goliath!"

He looked up. Two figures were descending from the sky. Hudson and Broadway. They landed on either side of him, their faces contorted with worry. "Where ye bin, lad?" asked the older gargoyle. "When ye dinnae come home last night…"

"I was kept away by this–" Goliath gestured to Graham, but the human had vanished.

"What?" Broadway asked, eyes wide and peering into the darkness to try and spot what his leader seemed fixated on. "What is it, Goliath?"

Goliath's answer was low and rumbling. "It appears we have enemies."

* * *

He gathered the whole clan at the top of his tower. Once there, he explained to them all what he and Elisa had found so far and what had happened to keep him away for so long until now. It was disheartening. After a thousand years they were still not safe. Goliath could feel his mate bristling with anger at his side. He put his talons on her shoulder, to still her as well as to be comforted by her presence. However, he found himself ill at ease.

"So, what are we to do now, lad?" Hudson asked when the story was done. He leant against the parapet, stroking his talons through his beard in thought.

Goliath's fiery haired mate scoffed. "To do? Isn't it obvious? The humans persecute us, even when we have done them no wrong."

"I agree." Brooklyn murmured. "The way they treat us isn't right, Goliath."

"Yes, Brooklyn, I know that," Goliath said evenly. "And we will defend ourselves and our home as is necessary–"

"I say we strike first." Goliath whirled on the female at his side. What was she doing? They had to be a united front. That was the reason for having a Clan-Leader and a Clan-Mother. They couldn't divide the clan! But his mate ignored him, flaring her wings in eagerness as she turned to each of the others one by one. "We find our enemies where they nest and purge them from our lives."

"But…" Lexington hesitated when his Clan-Mother turned her cold gaze on him. "Um, we don't know where they are. We could kill people who've done nothing to us."

"There is no such thing as an innocent human, young one. Best you learn that now." The Clan-Mother patted Lexington's head. He, being hunched on the floor, barely reached the height of her hip. She knew that, and hummed critically. "Even a human could overpower one as meek as you. You need to strike first, or you won't strike at all."

Lexington flinched back from her as if her words had been a physical blow. Broadway took a step closer to his rookery brother, torn between his need to comfort and protect, and his instinct to not interfere with the authority of the Clan-Mother. Brooklyn as well looked as if he wanted to step in, but refrained.

Goliath had had enough. He took hold of his mate's arm and led her a few steps away from the others. His great black wings stretched to form a barrier between them and the clan, for some semblance of privacy. In a whispered hiss, Goliath said, "What are you doing? Why do you goad them like this?"

"I'm teaching them to find their resolve." She said. "If we are successful, then our hunters won't cause us more trouble later."

"No!" Goliath shook his head, aghast. "To kill in the heat of battle is one thing. But we will not resort to murder."

His mate narrowed her eyes at him, and for a striking moment, Goliath barely recognised her. It were as if she were condemning him through ancient eyes. "The centuries have made you weak, Goliath."

She turned from him, shoving aside his wing and storming to the other side of the tower. It was a declaration, a power play. Publicly showing her disapproval of his leadership. Goliath was left adrift and uncertain of which direction to make for shore. Since when were they ever so far removed from each other that they would abandon this bond between them?

"So, Goliath," Broadway's soft voice brought him back to focus. "What do we do now? How're we gonna keep ourselves safe? We don't even know who these guys are."

"Elisa and I are on their trail. And when we find these men that hunt us, we shall stand together, as a clan," he made a pointed look at his angel of the night, "and defeat our enemy together."

"But Goliath," said Brooklyn, "what do we do in the meantime?"

"Perhaps your _human_ friend can help you decide that, Goliath." Sneered the Clan-Mother.

"Is there a problem, my angel?" never before had he said the words so frostily.

All at once she abandoned her place and moved across the tower to him, her eyes filled with agitated concern. "We do not know this human. You fail to return to us by dawn, and when you do come back, you bring tales of the dangers you have encountered thanks to her."

"Elisa Maza is a friend." Goliath tried to sooth, taking hold of her talons in his.

But she shook him off. "Aside from Xanatos, we have no human friends. Nor should we. Humanity is our enemy, Goliath. I thought you learned that a millennium ago."

"I cannot make war upon an entire world! Doesn't the likes of Xanatos and Elisa prove that there are good humans as well as bad?"

"Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?" she pressed, fangs bared.

Goliath could hear great pain in her voice, and so tried to gently explain. "The ones responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years."

"Then their descendants shall pay!" she exclaimed, wings spread wide, talons clenched into fists. "I will have blood for blood!"

He stood there, silenced by her hate. This was not what he had been expecting when he had reunited with her. They were meant to stand by each other, dispel the other's loneliness and help each other, not quarrel like this. "You said the centuries have changed me… they've changed you too. You've become hard, unforgiving." And the truth hurt him. "You're not as I remember you."

She was unable to respond at first. With some effort, she calmed, and tried to reach for him. "Goliath, forgive me. A thousand years filled with nightmares of that night… I only want to protect us–"

"As do I." It was his turn to brush her aside. "I do not want to hear any more of the subject."

He stalked away towards the tower steps, declaring the meeting adjourned. The library called to him. A good book would help him to lose his anxieties, help him to clear his head. Almost as if it sought out the calmest refuge in this storm, his mind immediately went to his link to Elisa. Her calm serenity flowed into him, immediately setting him at ease. She was asleep, peaceful; Goliath let her emotions feed into him and felt the world set itself to rights again.

Behind him, he almost didn't hear his mate sigh resignedly under her breath. "So be it."


	8. The Shark

_nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals_

 _the power of your intense fragility: ~ verse 4, lines 1 &2, E.E Cummings_

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ The Shark

 _New York City, October 8_ _th_ _, 1994_

Elisa must've slept close to fourteen hours, when she woke to blazing noon sunshine directly in her face from her bedroom window. She must've been so exhausted, she hadn't bothered to close the curtains. Not that the sleep hadn't been needed. It had been a long time since Elisa had felt that beat. The last time she remembered going a straight twenty-four hours had been after she and her fellow classmates had celebrated graduating the academy. They hadn't come home until 7am. Elisa's mother had been furious. The punishment had been sweet but cruel: _'Seeing as you're already up, why don't you come help me pack all your things?'_

Cagney meowed for her breakfast, and Elisa rose obediently. As they came into the living room, Cagney awaited her meal by sleeping curled up on the sofa, in the exact spot where Goliath had sat. Elisa giggled. Was it possible her cat was smitten?

Whilst Cagney ate, Elisa made her own breakfast and turned on the news. The top story was still the robbed weapons shipment. Chavez obviously hadn't been able to keep the situation that quiet for long. Elisa turned up the volume, forgetting her toast for a moment to focus on the TV.

"…Police are still investigating what happened here in the early hours of October 5th." Said the news anchor, Travis Marshall. "A statement was initially released saying simply that the theft comprised of various weapons shipments. But now, the multi-million-dollar corporation, CYBERBIOTICS, is claiming the shipment of weapons belonged to them. Whilst company CEO, Halcyon Renard, couldn't speak with us, his spokesman, Preston Vogel, is here with us today. Mr Vogel, could you please explain to us what happened on Wednesday morning?"

The camera cut to a man in a pristine office that looked like it came straight out of an English aristocrat's house. Elisa was a little surprised, for the man sitting at the desk looked like he could pass for Owen Burnett's brother, albeit with darker hair and a slightly shorter frame. "Certainly. As yours and several other news stations have reported, a cargo ship was robbed in the early hours of October 5th. The thieves stole prototype weapons, schematics and early models that were the culmination of a 3-year investment of CYBERBIOTICS worth $5 million."

"Wow," the news anchor seemed a little put off his game. Usually Elisa loved to see those moments when the script failed the presenter, but right now, she just wanted him to get to the point. "That's… I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to be so forthcoming with these details, Mr Vogel. Isn't this an ongoing investigation?"

"Indeed." Mr Vogel nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But I'm afraid the local authorities have reached a dead end. Whilst my employer, Mr Renard, is eager to help the police in any way, he has asked me to say as much as I am allowed so that we might show the culprit what real integrity looks like. A trait we are sure he lacks."

" _He_? You know who did this?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, as that would be misleading the public into a potential false assumption. Mr Renard has his suspicions as to the identity of this thief, but he will await the results of the police investigation."

"Mr Vogel," Marshall said, "considering that the stolen property – which you yourself have confirmed were prototype weapons – do New Yorkers have anything to fear? I mean, these weapons could be in the hands of thugs and criminals wandering our streets right now. Should we be worried?"

The interviewee seemed rather irked by such a question, his brows sinking low over his eyes. "Your attempts to sensationalise this story have no leg to stand on, Mr Marshall. No, the people of New York City have nothing to fear. The weapons were prototypes, meant mostly as concepts to show investors. Those who have them have no way of using them."

"Then why would someone steal guns that are duds?"

"To eliminate the competition. It's no secret that CYBERBIOTICS has a long-established contract with the US Military. These weapons were meant to ensure that contract was renewed. With them stolen, it has since been discontinued."

"And CYBERBIOTICS' main business rival is Xanatos Enterprises, isn't that right? You're implicating David Xanatos in this theft?"

"I'm offering no comment."

"Well, thank you for joining us, Mr Vogel. This has been Travis Marshall with WVRN News."

The TV prattled on, the toast burned, but Elisa didn't care. Her mind was spinning trying to put the pieces together. Was it true? Was Xanatos behind the shipment robbery? It was mere speculation, no real proof other than some billionaire's say-so. But it seemed to fit… Elisa had been so sure of Drakon's guilt, the robbery had all his markings. Burnett had said Xanatos had had similar robberies by Drakon in the past, and Drakon was apparently responsible for the attack on the castle. So why did her cop-instinct not seem to get it? It just felt off to her…

And then there was the matter of Curt Graham. He'd always been in Drakon's pocket, and had been paid to take out Goliath. If Drakon did attack the castle, then he'd have gotten reports of the Gargoyles existence from his men. Had he then sent Graham specifically to hunt Goliath down? But how had he tapped into Xanatos tracking frequency?

Something wasn't adding up. On a hunch, Elisa made a call to the station, to a guy in records, Benny. She asked him to look up all the robberies Xanatos had reported in the past two years. Benny promised to have the results before he went home. Elisa then phoned her captain, calling in sick. She felt guilty for letting her fellow officers down, but this mystery needed to be solved.

By this time, it was only three in the afternoon. The sun wouldn't set for another three hours. She deliberated. Her foot tapped. Could she do it? Goliath had asked her to wait, he was trusting her. But what if it was a trap? Owen Burnett's words rang in her head. Drakon could destroy her and her family, for good this time. Her heartbeat raced. Goliath would have her back. They'd only known each other a few days, but Elisa now knew with all her soul that he'd catch her.

But what if Graham was there waiting for them?

She couldn't let that happen.

The drive uptown seemed to take forever. Elisa's hand trembled as she made a call to her father. Thankfully, it went to voicemail. "Hey, Dad. Listen, I don't have time to explain. But maybe you could take Mom on that fishing trip? I know she'll hate it, but I think it would be nice for you two. I'll see you soon."

Goliath dominated her mind. Right now, he was asleep, encased in stone, oblivious and vulnerable. She knew he wouldn't like this, her going off to face the danger alone. But they both needed answers, and she felt it was her duty to keep him safe as much as he did for her.

Tony Drakon liked to frequent some of the best hotels in the city. His men made use of the bars and he used the spa and other luxuries to in order to cosy up to whatever important people happened to be staying at those exact same hotels. Considering his family had been gangsters for generations, the force liked to keep tabs on his movements. Elisa always made sure she knew as well.

Elisa marched into the hotel lobby, her lip curling at the huge marble floor, the ornate armchairs and brilliant expensive rugs, the seven chandeliers on the ceiling. Very over the top. Very much to Drakon's taste. Sat at the bar, Elisa ordered herself a soda and decided to wait. The barman gave her an odd look, but she ignored him.

She didn't have to wait long. Tony Drakon came strutting down the stairs, surrounded by a wall of muscled thugs in suits who walked slightly hunched over in order to try and make their boss seem less short. Elisa counted them. Five of them. All mean looking and all of them not very good at concealing their firearms. It had been the right call to leave Goliath behind, Elisa decided. Despite the fact that Goliath was by no means defenceless, Elisa was certain he could take out all these guys in a fist fight; but he wasn't bullet proof. And Drakon never fought fair.

Elisa waited until the mafia wannabes were level with her across the room, and then she called out, "Drakon!"

They stopped and swivelled towards her. Elisa slid off her stool, hands on her hips, glaring defiantly across the way. The thugs parted for Drakon. He was about Elisa's height, with dark hair down to his shoulders and dark thick brows that very nearly met in the middle. He was skinny, but there was a gleam in his smirk that just shouted cruelty.

He recognised her instantly. Elisa knew he would, but she still felt her skin crawl. Drakon whistled as he strolled over to her. "Well, looky-here boys, we found ourselves a lost cop." On que, his men snorted behind him. Drakon leered at her. "Something on yer mind, honey?"

"I have a few questions for you regarding a little lackey of yours," Elisa kept her voice even and cold. She decided to start off with the questions Drakon would be expecting. "I hear Curt Graham's back in town."

"Ah, this again?" His toothy grin widened. "Man, you gotta be desperate. What is this, the fourth time you've asked me? Sorry detective, you got the wrong guy. I'm just a businessman."

"Cut the crap, Tony. Graham was in your pocket. Now he's a mercenary thug and you can even profit from that. Why spoil a mutually beneficial arrangement?"

"What, so a cop shows his true colours and I'm to blame?" Tony's smile suddenly turned dark, he leaned in close, until she could feel his breath over her neck. "Is this really about finding Graham? Or have you got a thing for humiliation? I hear it runs in your family. Daddy was a sucker for it."

Her arm lashed out like a whip. His man was faster. The beefy thug snatched hold of her wrist before her fist could break Drakon's jaw. The crime boss smirked at her and Elisa kicked herself. She couldn't help it. No one talked about her father that way.

"I wouldn't, sugar," Drakon whispered, gesturing around the room. "Too many faces around here just waiting to see another cop turn dirty."

He was right. The lobby had twenty people dotted around the room, who were now starting to take an interest in the potential drama. Elisa pulled her hand free. "Sooner or later, you're gonna slip up, Tony. And when you do, I'll be there."

"Hey, I told ya, I'm not the guy. And if I was, you couldn't do anything about it. Face it, sugar. You got nothing."

He turned to leave, thinking her done. Elisa waited until his men had let their guard down, ready to swoop in to make their wall of bodies again. Before they could, her arm darted out and snatched hold of Drakon's expensive jacket. She spun him to her, and his twig-like legs tripped over each other. His men, panicked, pulled their guns on her. Elisa tried to pretend they weren't even there.

"One more thing." She dug into her pocket and pulled out the button – the one from the castle crime scene, the one Nick had identified for her, a copy of the same ones that marked the thugs around Drakon. "Keep your turf war off my streets."

He snatched hold of the button and shoved her away. For once, that smug smirk was gone from his pale face. "Don't threaten me, Maza. You know what I could do to you? To ya family?"

Images of Beth, Derek, her mom and dad, they all flashed in her mind. Her stomach clenched. And then she pictured Goliath, tried to imagine him standing behind her, offering her his strength. "You won't touch anyone I love, Drakon. Not ever again. I'm gonna be the one to end you."

Tony laughed. "Maza, baby, yer a little fish in this pond, and I got sharks at my back. They'll make your dad's early retirement look like day-care by the time they're through with you."

"And who'd have poor enough taste to be around you?"

"How about Xanatos?"

A part of her had expected it, but the words still shocked her. She smothered it down with a fast follow up question. "I thought you and Xanatos were at war?"

"Nah, nah, Maza. I'm with the big boys now. So yer gonna have to be treatin' me with a little more respect. Ain't that right?"

One of the thugs pressed his gun into her ribs. Elisa bit back a growl. Damn. She'd gotten what she needed, now how to get herself out of this mess?

"Everything okay here boys?"

They all turned at the sound of the voice. A tall man in a cream trench-coat leaned against the bar to Elisa's left. He was an average looking man, neither handsome nor unattractive. His hair was ginger and combed back, a half smile on his face. One of Drakon's men went to speak, but the man pulled open his trench-coat, revealing a police badge attached to his belt. Even Elisa was surprised. Drakon and his boys glanced around, suddenly suspicious of everyone, as if all the witnesses might be undercover cops.

"Come on, boys." Said Tony. "Leave the pigs. We got dinner plans."

Slowly, Tony and his men melted away from around Elisa and skulked off further into the interior of the hotel. Elisa felt like she needed to scrub her skin. She turned to her rescuer. "Thanks officer…?"

"Sorry," he stuck out his hand to her. "The name's Matt. Matt Bluestone."

She shook it. "Elisa Maza. How'd you know I was here?"

"Captain Chavez ordered that someone keep an eye on Tony after that shipment robbery. She warned me you might show up."

"She knows me too well…" Elisa rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Look, it's nothing personal – I do appreciate the save, but I gotta go."

"Oh, just like that?" Bluestone seemed genuinely disappointed.

"I've got an appointment," at his rueful look, she held up her hands with a slight grin. "Hey, I promise, no more antagonising the gangsters."

After a moment, he stepped out of her way with a resigned smile. "Best get going then. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Elisa said her goodbyes and retreated back to the safety of her car. She breathed deeply and checked her phone. One missed call from Benny. She rang him back and he picked up on the second ring. Turns out she was right. In the past two years Xanatos had reported zero thefts, whether they be personal or on behalf of his corporation. So all that talk from Burnett about the war between Xanatos and Drakon was bogus after all…

There was no doubt in her mind now that Xanatos had staged the attack on the castle. But why? Why spend all that money to bring the gargoyles back to life, only to go through all this? And how did Curt Graham figure into all this? Was he working for Xanatos now, or was he hired through Drakon? Until Elisa knew the _why_ , she couldn't rest. The only place that would have her answers was the Eyrie Building.

It was almost sunset. By the time she would reach it, Goliath and the others would be awake. She wondered for a moment how he would take this news. It was certain now that the clan wasn't safe at Castle Wyvern. They'd need to move. But everything Goliath did was for the safety of his family and to protect his castle. Would he listen to her?

She didn't even bother going through the front door. Perhaps she was paranoid, but for some reason she felt like Xanatos _knew_. It was as if the knowledge, the suspicions she now harboured were staining her skin, and he would know as soon as look at her. What's more, if she came in the regular way, he would know she was here. And there were a lot of floors between here and the castle. She could be "detained" on any one of them.

It was unclear if Xanatos would resort to murder. Ruthless, conniving, diabolical certainly. But murder? For some reason that seemed too… _messy_.

Instead, she snuck onto the roof of an adjoining building. That still didn't leave her with a lot of options. Afterall, the Eyrie Building was the tallest building in New York, nothing came close. The sun had fully set now. Would she be lucky enough for Goliath to notice her before he left for her apartment? What would she say to him to explain her sudden appearance?

"Hey there!"

She spun at the sound of the voice. Three gargoyles descended from the sky and landed on the rooftop around her. Elisa remembered them – the youngsters of the group. They'd seemed sweet and curious when they'd met her. She hoped they still had that sunny disposition.

"Elisa, right?" said the smallest one, crouched down in front of her. "What're you doing here?"

"Err, yeah, that's me… sorry, I don't think we got introduced…" once again, she got flustered at the idea of referring to the gargoyles without names. It felt rude.

The little green one hopped with excitement. "Oh! Check it out! We picked names for ourselves. I'm Lexington now!"

"Broadway is the name…" said the biggest one. "Um… how does the rest go?"

"Brooklyn." The red one said simply. "What're you doing here, human? Goliath left at sundown to meet you at your apartment."

"I came because I…" For a moment, her mind wondered on what story to tell them, what excuse would be good enough. But she caught herself. Hadn't she just learned about trust? Could she trust these guys? Yes, she trusted Goliath… but he always talked as if his family, his clan, were as solid and reliable as the earth itself. If Goliath trusted them, she could too. "I think I found something. About the people who attacked the castle. But I need proof. That's why I need to get into the Eyrie Building."

"Why?" asked Broadway. "What has Xanatos got to do with all this?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Brooklyn frowned. "If you don't know then why are you here? Xanatos is our ally."

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me, Brooklyn. All I'm trying to do, is figure out how Xanatos fits into this puzzle. You don't think it's odd that Xanatos is attacked on the night you wake up?"

The trio all exchanged glances. For a moment, Elisa wondered if they all shared this psychic bond, like how Goliath could read her. Were they communicating right now? That would be helpful in a sticky situation! Whatever they decided, Broadway finally shrugged and said, "Can't hurt to help, right?"

"Goliath said she's a friend…" said Lexington, "Okay, we'll help!"

"I'll go and get Goliath," said Brooklyn, immediately hopping up to jump off the roof.

"Okay." Elisa had to control her stomach from doing an odd flip – she didn't think she'd ever get used to the sight of someone jumping off a building. "My apartment building's in Soho, just a couple miles from here."

Brooklyn really looked at her, like he was surprised to see her still there. Then, he nodded, and then soared away into the darkness. Broadway then roughly snatched hold of Elisa's arm and threw her over his shoulder. Elisa clung to him like a child begging for a piggyback-ride, and muffled her grunt of discomfort. Broadway was enthusiastic and sweet, but he lacked the gentleness and restrained strength that Goliath seemed to possess naturally. As the two gargoyles carried Elisa up on the wind currents towards the castle, Elisa clung on for dear life and found herself wishing for Goliath's arms around her. She never felt even the slightest trepidation when he held her.

Broadway and Lexington landed in the courtyard and quickly led Elisa inside. Their better sense of hearing helped them to know whenever someone was coming down one of the corridors.

"Man, this is just like the movies!" Broadway tried to whisper, but the combination of the acoustics in the castle and his naturally booming voice nullified the effect. He pointed his talons like a gun. "Hands up, pilgrim! I'm the law 'round here."

Elisa found herself smiling. "You like cowboy films?"

"He's watched it every night since we woke up," Lexington rolled his eyes. "That's where we were going when we saw you."

"Sorry for spoiling your night,"

"No problem – we're living it!" Broadway's wings flicked wide, nearly batting Elisa aside. He looked around the corner, and then confusedly at Elisa. "So whadda we do now?"

Right, time to get down to business. "Xanatos isn't just gonna tell us everything. We need a surveillance room," at their confusion, she tried to explain, "I mean, a room with lots of screens, that see through the eyes around the castle? A computer?"

"Oh," Lexington's eyes brightened. "I know where that is. It's next to Owen's office."

Broadway peered at him. "How'd you know that?"

"I've been sneaking in there when you go for second-breakfast."

"No wonder you're so scrawny," taunted the big gargoyle, half-heartedly punching Lexington's shoulder. "You fiddle with machines instead of eating."

"You like computer's, Lex?" asked Elisa.

"I think they're fascinating! I've been studying how to work them every night. I think I'm getting good."

"I had a friend who was into hacking back at the academy. Maybe I can get you some of his old textbooks?"

Lexington beamed. "Now I can see why Goliath likes you!"

They snuck her through several more corridors and down another flight of stairs. One long hall had a big dark wooden door at the end. Right beside it, was a littler door that didn't seem as ominous. Lexington lead the way and the door swung open – unlocked. Either Xanatos and Burnett had very crap security or they were entirely confident no one would get this far.

 _Or this was a trap…_ a treacherous part of her brain whispered.

Inside the office was a dozen tv screens mounted on the wall with a central computer underneath. Elisa slid into the chair and began to press the keys. The computer came on instantly, already at a menu, as if the usual occupant of this office had left only moments ago. That was it? No passwords? No security measures? Elisa didn't want to think about the growing possibility of a trap, so she just thanked her lucky stars and set to work.

"Okay. I'm not sure what we're looking for," she said quietly into the static filled room. The two gargoyles had squeezed in behind her, peering over her shoulder. "But let's see what we can find from Xanatos' office…"

"Try this one." Said Lexington, as he pressed a button.

He'd selected from the menu, and it immediately took them to the vision of a great sprawling office. The far wall was pure glass looking out over the city, a modern and sleek desk sat in front of it. Xanatos was there, sat in his chair and talking to Derek, Elisa's brother. Elisa couldn't hear the words, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She studied every screen, trying to get a good view of the office. And then she looked again. But she was right, each camera had a good view of the office but had purposefully been placed so that it was impossible to see Xanatos' face.

"Odd angles." Elisa observed quietly. Okay, so they had access to the office, but now where to start? "Let's see what he was up to on October 4th…"

The night the Gargoyles woke up. She and Lex managed to navigate the system to get to the right recording. Most of it was empty – obviously Xanatos was a very hands-on CEO – but they eventually managed to find one recording. Xanatos was behind his desk, facing out towards his impressive view of New York. The only impression Elisa got of his face was from the reflection in the glass, and even that wasn't clear. Owen was stood in the centre of the office, upright and robotic as normal.

 _"Everything has been catalogued and assembled, Mr Xanatos,"_ said Burnett. _"I am pleased to report that the restoration of the castle is now complete; Gargoyles and all."_

 _"Good,"_ said Xanatos. _"If our little informant is telling the truth, then by tonight, we'll have quite the show."_

 _"And if it doesn't? Colonel Sanders isn't the type of man to take disappointment well."_

Xanatos waved his hand. _"Details, Owen. If all else fails, Sevarius has something in mind. Just be sure we have the Colonel's undivided attention."_

 _"I'll make the call."_

 _"What about Drakon?"_ Xanatos' tone shifted considerably. _"Are his men in position?"_

 _"Yes, sir. All we need do is say the word."_

Xanatos was quiet for a long moment. _"I'd hate to have to go through all this trouble for nothing…"_

Not much after that. Burnett left, and Xanatos attended to some files on his desk before leaving just as the sun was about to set. In the silence of the room, Elisa felt her emotions conflict with each other. She felt validated, but… for some strange reason, she'd hoped she'd been wrong.

"I knew it." She muttered.

"Xanataos staged the attack?" asked Broadway, sounding less like a big, hulking behemoth and more like a lost little boy. "But why?"

"He wanted to see what you guys were capable of. What for, I don't know." Said Elisa. "If he's working with Drakon… Let's look on the night before last."

Lexington blinked his big eyes at her. "You think Xanatos sent the hunter from the park?"

"Let's find out."

Again, she and Lex went through the catalogue of footage until they found what they were looking for. Elisa saw it at a glance. Curt Graham's build, his swagger, were unmistakable. They watched him come strutting into Xanatos' office, the man himself following close behind. It was clear Xanatos knew his space well; he knew exactly where to walk so that his face would never be seen clearly on the cameras.

 _"…don't get comfortable."_ Xanatos was saying. His voice was short, somewhat curt for him. He settled himself behind his desk, out of sight. _"This isn't a meeting between friends."_

 _"Don't get ya panties twisted, Xanatos. So long as ya pay up, I'm willin' to play nice."_ Graham's voice immediately made Elisa make a fist. He picked up a wad of cash that had been left on the desk. _"All this for one beast? Don't worry, for this, I'll make sure he gets to the right people."_

 _"Be careful, Graham. Detective Maza has appointed herself his guardian angel. I hear you have a history with the family."_

 _"Yeah…"_ Graham rubbed at the stubble on his chin, thoughtful. Then he grinned. _"For that little nugget, you get my services half price next time."_

 _"There won't be a next time, I assure you."_

Elisa wanted to shout as the recording stopped there. This was her evidence to convict Xanatos publicly, if for nothing else, then for aiding a wanted criminal, or the obstruction of justice. Of course, she wanted him put away for endangering the gargoyles, but if evidence of them came up in court it would out their existence to the world.

She took a deep breath, and tried to sort through her thoughts. "So Graham was meant to bring Goliath in alive… but why? And if Xanatos has been planning this all along, if he wants you guys caged and shipped off, why not wait until you were all stone in daylight?"

A terrible growl filled the room. It was Broadway, shaking from head to toe, his eyes glowing white ( _literally!)_ with rage. "That sneaky, pox-ridden, son of a–!" He smashed his fist onto the computer desk, denting the metal and caused a shower of sparks.

"Broadway!" Lex cried and quickly tried to shove his friend away. "I like this computer! Don't smash it!"

"Lexington!" Elisa exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "What is that?"

Something was blinking on the screen, some line of code, having jumped there from Broadway's outburst. Lex's talons flew over the keyboard as he tried several different commands. There was a little blinking sound, and then another recording came to life. Elisa noted the date was earlier this year. This file hadn't been with the others. It was classified. She, Broadway and Lexington huddled close together to watch the screen. Xanatos was stood in an office much different than the one he had now. By the long shadows that concealed half the room, Elisa guessed it was the dead of night. There was a second occupant in the room, but she could only make out a vague silhouette.

 _"Your story is quite extraordinary, my dear,"_ said Xanatos with his usual charm, but his smile turned pointed. _"A little too extraordinary. I would say it's a little farfetched, but you offer proof that is rather hard to dispute. All I need do is rebuild the castle above the clouds and the curse is broken? I'll have six gargoyles all to myself. And you're not even the slightest bit concerned for their fates?"_

 _"I know what you already have in mind for them,"_ said a deep female voice. The figure stepped forward, revealing a blue female gargoyle with crimson red hair. _"And it matters little to me."_

Elisa initially had no idea who this was, but both Broadway and Lexington immediately recoiled in horror. "The Clan-Mother?!"

"What's she doing?!" Lex demanded. "Why isn't she stone?"

 _That's Goliath's mate?_ Elisa thought with a growing sense of shock and mounting dread. _Lex is right, why isn't she stone? If she was cursed, she should be a statue right now!_

 _"In exchange,"_ went on the gargoyle, _"I want the Grimorum Arcanorum."_

Xanatos cocked his head at her. _"And if they prove too difficult to control?"_

 _"I'll help ease them into their new situation. Goliath will be so happy to have me back, he will not even see your trap until it is too late…"_

* * *

Brooklyn soared through the dark evening sky, repeating Elisa's directions in his head as he went. It was the best he could do to stop his mind spinning. Suddenly Xanatos couldn't be trusted? Their home might not be safe? Or what if Elisa was lying? What if this was another human trick? His doubts started to take on the voice of the Clan-Mother, and he'd been trying to avoid thinking about what she'd _requested_ of him…

He wasn't sure which apartment building he was looking for. That is, until he turned a corner and saw a familiar looking shape on the roof of one. His Clan Leader stood huddled by a glass wall, peering inside the darkened interior. He couldn't have been here long, he left the castle just before the trio did.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn called out to him as he swooped in.

"Brooklyn?" his leader frowned as the young red landed beside him. "What're you doing here?"

He didn't quite know how to break the ice, so just dove right in. "It's Elisa, she came to the castle. She sent me to get you. She said she's got suspicions about Xanatos – that he might be behind the attack."

"What?" Goliath demanded. "Impossible! Xanatos was the one who awoke us…"

"I know, but she said she had new evidence."

He went to say something but stopped. Goliath went still, his gaze distant, as if he were focusing on something far away. And then his face darkened. "She went without me," he growled, talons clenching into fists. "And now Xanatos might be in on this as well?! Yet more human treachery! Will I ever be rid of its stain!"

Goliath leapt into the air and winged his was back towards the castle as fast as the winds could carry him. Brooklyn followed, albeit a little anxiously. Who was telling the truth? Elisa or Xanatos? Why did humans make it so much harder for the gargoyles to trust them? Once again, the words of the Clan Mother rang in his head.

And now he was starting to believe they were right…

* * *

Her claws clicked on the tiled floor as she stalked the castle halls. The clan had dispersed, as she knew they would. They had been lulled easily into this new world, had grown complacent with all the modern curiosities and comforts to absorb their attention. She did not know whether to feel pity for them or disgust. Their wounds of betrayal should have still been fresh in their minds, yet here they were, gallivanting off to the movies or lounging around in the castle!

 _Or traipsing around with a lowly human…_

The Clan Mother tried not to think about it. A part of her brain told her that she should feel no jealousy over Goliath. He was not her soulmate; it was merely pretend for the sake of the clan. Not that she should feel _threatened_ by an insignificant worm. And what's more, she had bigger concerns to worry about.

The plan was almost at fruition. But she needed to take her winnings and run, before she was discovered. Then the second phase could begin.

She came to Xanatos' office, her ears picking up the human's voice and that of another – the young pilot. Her claws flung open the door, and she came in, slowly and deliberately. Xanatos and the boy turned to look at her. She peered down her nose at them, sending the message that she would not leave.

Xanatos grew a smile for the sake of the pilot as he drew his attention back to the conversation. "Like I said, they'll be waiting for you at the base. Why don't you give them a good show on the way? Get their spirits up. I want them excited by the time they arrive."

"Um," Derek murmured, nervous with the glaring gargoyle at his back. "Sure thing, sir. But why do I have to wait for your signal? Can't I just bring them straight up?"

"I'm an unashamed showman, Derek," Xanatos spread out his arms in a _what can I say?_ kind of gesture. "I can't sell a good product without a good performance."

They said their last pleasantries, and then Derek left. _She_ had to smother a growl as he passed her. Once he'd closed the door behind him, she strolled up to Xanatos' desk. He sat with hands folded together in his lap as he lounged back in his chair. Everything about the human radiated calm. _She_ trailed the end of a talon along his pristine metal desk, leaving the faintest scratch.

"Your dallying has cost us both too much time," she said, "The clan grows more and more suspicious."

Xanatos didn't react in any way. He wasn't even smiling. He was perfectly calm and neutral. "I thought you had a good hold over them, my dear. That is what you promised."

"Take control of them now," she insisted, her talon digging into the desk a little deeper, "and let us conclude this bargain. You have the gargoyles I promised you for your little military project. Now give me the Grimorum."

Xanatos studied her, his dark eyes seeming to swallow up the light of the room. Then, he closed them, and shook his head. "I don't think that will be possible."

Despite the fact that she had been expecting it, she still bared her teeth at the outrage she felt. "What?! You dare betray me!"

"The parameters of our deal have changed, my dear. You gave me gargoyles, yes, but you also confirmed to me that magic exists. And if what you say is true, then that means the most powerful human magic in the world is stored in that book. I can't just let an opportunity like that walk out the door."

"Treacherous human! I'll rip your throat out for this!"

"Let's not get into dramatics." He stoically reached into a draw and produced a gun. He laid it on the desk between them. It was not just some common pistol. It was something new, something his experts had been working on. "I know you planned to backstab me later. You would hand over your clan in exchange for the book only to use it to free them later. You prove to them every bit of propaganda that has spilled out of your mouth was correct, and they follow you devotedly. I know, because that's what I'd do."

"You know that weapon can't harm me, Xanatos. The clan will believe me if I tell them about you."

"Go ahead. I'd be interested to show them your other side as well." He pressed a button on a remote. And all at once she heard her own voice speaking back to her, loudly, from all angles.

 _"I know what you already have in mind for them. And it matters little to me."_

Rage flared, hot and acidic, through her entire being. She wanted to throw aside the desk and rip the smug smirk off this human's face. Her eyes flared red, and her teeth were bared. "You'll never learn the secrets of the Grimorum! Without a mage, you will never achieve your greatest desire!"

 _That_ managed to get a reaction out of him. His eyes narrowed. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'll have fun finding out though."

With a snarl, she turned on her heal and charged out of the room. Xanatos watched her leave, mind ticking through the possibilities of what this new wild card would do in the game.

 _"Mr Xanatos?"_ came Owen's voice through the intercom on Xanatos' desk. _"I hate to interrupt, but it appears we have a spy in the system."_

He already knew who it was. Despite her best efforts, the detective was not that subtle at all. Xanatos tapped the button to reply. "Call in Graham. Tell him we have a Maza infestation that needs clearing out."


End file.
